High School Queen traduccion
by mApItA
Summary: Michiru es la chica mas popular de su colegio, pero cuando llega Haruka todos los secretos que habia guardado ella y las demas personas se descubren CAPITULO FINAL 36! esta es una traduccion es del fic orginal de auraluna lamento no haberlo puesto antes
1. La nueva chica

**La nueva chica**

Michiru salió de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su uniforme y se lo puso. La chompa era negra y azul, la falda pequeña, una blusa blanca y un lazo azul que lo ató a su pelo, tenía sólo 30 minutos antes de que las clases empiecen.

Michiru Kaioh estudió en uno de los colegios internos más prestigiosos en toda Inglaterra, El New Braundfels Institute, fundado hace más de hace 100 años. Este colegio tenía la tradición de formar algunas de las más refinadas y brillantes chicas en el país, es decir, chicas con bastante dinero.

Ella entró al vestíbulo con una sonrisa, y como era típico de todos los días los otros estudiantes la saludaban cuando ella pasaba. Michiru era lo que podría llamarse la más popular del colegio, la estudiante más brillante, la perfecta princesita; aunque ella estaba orgullosa de si misma.

Ella se sentaba en una mesa al lado de su compañera de cuarto Tracy Dasso, una chica bonita con el pelo castaño largo.

"Hola Michiru"

"Hola Tracy, oye estudiaste para el paso de mate?"

"No, pero tu sabes que estaba ocupada"

"Vas a jalar y el profesor….uhmmm yo que tu me preocuparía, tu sabes como se pone"

"No, no te preocupes, además no todos somos perfectos... como tu"

"No fastidies…, oye vas a correr hoy?"

"Seguro, aunque no sé que por qué ellos los hacen si es obvio que tu vas a ganar de nuevo"

Michiru sonrió, ella ahora era la capitana del equipo de carreras. Fue elegida la capitana del Equipo más joven cuando sólo tenía 12 años.

"Camila está mejorando"

"Pero ella no lo hace tan bien como tu"

Michiru sabía que Tracy tenía razón pero ella siempre se consideraba una persona modesta.

------------------o--------------o---------

"Por qué estás castigándome papá?"

"Éste no es un castigo Haruka" ella miraba a su padre que busca un argumento convincente.

"Un colegio solo de chicas? No crees que este no es un castigo?"

"Es uno de los colegios más mas caros en Inglaterra"

"New Braundfels Institute"

"Mira, te lo advierto, se supone que tienes que ir todos los días al colegio no saltar las clases para perder el tiempo en las carreras, primero el colegio, después los carros. Nosotros teníamos un trato y tu lo rompiste, yo no puedo estar vigilándote todo el tiempo, mi trabajo me lo impide, pero aquí ellos se asegurarán de que tu asistas a las clases, y quizás puedas continuar corriendo los fines de semana"

"¡Pero papá... ellos me obligaran a usar esa cosa! Y… te extrañaré"

"Yo vendré a visitarte de ves en cuando, no sea dramática, y no es "cosa" se llama falda"

"Entonces… que se supone que haré aquí con todas las chicas?"

"Yo pensé que te gustaban"

Haruka apenas se ruborizó, su padre sabía que ella era lesbiana pero de algún modo ella no le mencionaba cosas relacionado con eso.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irme que te valla bien..."

"Si… lo que sea"

--------------- o----------------- o-------------

"¿Has escuchado? Hay una nueva chica en el colegio"

"De verdad? Cómo es?"

"Ah... tiene el pelo rubio, corto...creo que tiene ojos verdes"

"Srta. Dasso, Srta. Kaioh, cállense"

"Te dije que te callaras"

"Cállate Michiru…"

Una chica bien parecida a un chico entró a la clase después unos minutos, ella habló con la profesora un segundo y entonces ella salió.

"Srta. Kaioh?"

"Sí?"

"Ve a la oficina del la directora, te están esperando" Michiru cabeceó se puso de pie, le entrego el examen al profesor y éste le dijo

"Puede terminarlo cuando vuelva"

"No se preocupe ya lo termine" Michiru sonrió, ella había acabado el examen hace 5 minutos, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

"Maldición Michiru" susurró Tracy, Michiru miraba a su amiga y pensó que si ella hubiera estudiado como ella lo hizo, no estaría en tantos problemas.

Corrió por los pasillos hacia la oficina del la Directora, golpeó dos veces y entró.

"Buenos Días Sra. Lenox."

"Buenos Días Srta. Kaioh" Michiru vio que había otra chica junto a ella, bueno ella pensó que era una chica, su pelo corto y rubio le hacia parecerse mucho a un chico, ella llevaba una polo negro, el pantalón un toque rasgado y botas de militar.

"Por favor tome un asiento, ésta es la Srta. Haruka Tenou nuestra nueva estudiante..." Michiru miro a la chica directamente y le sonrió, pero, la rubia solo se digno a devolverle la mirada.

Haruka miró más una vez a Michiru, y cuándo lo hizo se quedo sorprendida, parecía la fantasía perfecta de todos los chicos, ella tenía el pelo largo color negro que se caía hasta sus hombros, sus ojos negros intensos que hasta podría hipnotizar con una sola mirada y una sonrisa... que era inexplicable describir.

"Srta. Tenou esta bien?"

Haruka movió su cabeza y trato de concentrarse. Michiru la miro divertida y pensó: "Piensa que soy tonta?"

"Disculpe, es que estoy un poco cansada"

"Esta bien, pero, como le iba diciendo la Srta. Kaioh amablemente le hará un pequeño tour por el colegio para que se valla integrando"

"Oh, gracias..."

"De nada, entonces… podemos irnos ahora?"

El Director asintió y las chicas se fueron. "Sólo... dónde pongo mis cosas?"

"Oh es cierto, Michiru ella tomará la cama extra en tu cuarto" Michiru asintió y se fueron de la oficina.

"Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas Haruka... es Haruka no?"

"Sí... no preocupes yo puedo sola... ah..."

"Michiru"

"Michiru, yo puedo llevar mis propias cosas"

"No seas tonta" La chica tomó las dos bolsas más pequeñas y la rubia llevaba el resto y así siguieron. El colegio era grande, por eso tuvieron que caminar como cinco minutos hasta que llegar al cuarto. Michiru abrió la puerta y entraron.

"El que esta al costado de la ventana es mi cama, el otro es el de Tracy y supongo que el que esta al costado mío es el tuyo, puedes usar los últimos tres cajones de ese armario, esta es tu mesa de noche, las luces se supone que deben estar apagadas a las once pero si tienes linterna puedes usarla y también puedes usar la computadora toda la noche, aquí tras esta el baño, en el piso de abajo están las duchas, las clases empiezan a las 8, el desayuno se sirve de 6:30 a 7:50 am., el almuerzo a las 12:00 y la cena a las 6:00 todo esto es en el comedor... te lo mostraré después, tienes que tener el uniforme puesto entre las 8 am. Y 4 de lunes de a viernes... dudas?"

La rubia negó con su cabeza, ella tenía dudas como... por que estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué ella no podía tener su propio cuarto? Pero obviamente Michiru no le iba a contestar

"Ok entonces, te daré unos minutos para que desempaques, esta bien?"

"Si, seguro"

"Ehhh… se supone que tengo que hacerte un tour pero primero tengo que ir a las carreras... oye! yo tengo una idea... Haruka te gustan los deportes?"

Bueno ahí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y muy pronto pondré el próximo cap…!

mApItA! XD


	2. Derrotas

**Derrotas**

La rubia la miro con una sonrisa "Claro pero depende a que le llames deporte"

Michiru parecía confundida. "Ah?... bueno nosotros llamamos deporte al tenis, carreras, natación..."

"Me gustan esos tipos de deportes"

"No estoy segura de lo que pueda esperar de ti, pero estarías interesada en correr?"

"_Yo estaba esperando algo jugar con las muñecas… jajaja_." "Seguro"

"Ok entonces, de que colegio bienes?"

"Heistings, pero solo estuve ahí por 3 meses porque antes vivía en EE.UU. "

De verdad? En que parte?"

"Ohio"

"Y… ya terminaste?" Michiru vio la rubia que puso sus cosas en los cajones sin doblarlos o colgar algo... muy desordenado para su gusto.

"Si"

"Entonces vámonos..."

------------------- o------------------- o-------------

"Dónde esta Michiru?"

"Ah… ella llegara en cualquier momento esta con la Directora porque le pidió que haga algo"

"Ok, pero dile que se apure"

Tracy miraba por todos lados a ver si encontraba a Michiru, ella nunca llegaba tarde para algo. Dos chicas se le acercaron. "Hola Camila, hola Ivonne"

"Hola Tracy"

"Has visto a Michiru?"

"Ya llegara"

"Prepárate para vengarte?" La chica sonrió, las dos supieron que esto simplemente seria una pequeña charla, Michiru no había perdido una carrera desde que ella se hizo capitana del equipo.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, oye… ahí viene y trae a alguien"

"Yo supongo ella es la nueva chica"

Haruka siguió Michiru a las practicas, ella realmente se sorprendió ellas tenían un campo profesional para practicar este colegio no podía ser tan malo después de todo. Estaba callada porque todavía seguía avergonzada por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en el cuarto…

(Escena retrospectiva)

Una vez ella le dijo lo de las prácticas saco su ropa para correr era azul. Haruka fue a sacar un polo y cuando voltio la vio… estaba desabotonando la blusa y pudo ver su piel blanca solo cubierto por un bra.

"Que estas haciendo?"

Michiru la miro confundida. "Estoy cambiándome"

"EN FRENTE MIO?" Haruka estaba tan roja ella que podría pasar por un tomate, Michiru sonrió nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, no pensé que fueras tímida, ah... supongo que iré a cambiarme en el baño" Tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño. "Cuando estés lista me avisas para salir ok?"

Haruka se sentía como un idiota, por que le afectaba tanto? ¡Y esto no era todo- un colegio de mujeres, podían estar a medio vestir y no pasaba nada... pero ella no era una chica común, a ella le gustaba las mujeres. Ahora ella era la avergonzada porque Michiru la miraba como una demente. Cuando Michiru salio del baño no mencionó nada sobre el incidente así que Haruka se avergonzó más

(Fin de la escena retrospectiva)

"Hola"

"Hola Michiru quien esta contigo?"

"Tracy, Camila, Ivonne ella es Haruka Tenou la nueva estudiante"

"Mucho gusto"

"Si igualmente, Michiru estas lista el entrenador te ha estado esperando"

"Si, Haruka también va a correr"

"Y…? Tienes experiencia Haruka? Michiru es muy rápida…

"Tracy… Tracy no? Yo corría en mi otro colegio y supongo que no va a ver problema"

"Ahhh..."

El coche vino y después de que unas instrucciones ellas entraron a sus posiciones, Michiru estaba calmada, Haruka estaba a su derecha.

"Listas…fuera!"

La carrera empezó era una 400 metros. Ella podía sentir el viento que acariciaba su cara, su corazón latía rápido. Cuando estaban por la mitad la verdadera carrera era entre Haruka, Michiru y Camila, Michiru vio que Camila se alejaba pero ahora solo tenia a la rubia a un metro, ella aparento no estar cansada…en los últimos 50 metros Michiru tenía que correr más rápido, la rubia era más rápida y en los último 10 metros Michiru ya estaba cansada pero el movimiento rubia era más rápido, cruzo la línea de llegada en un segundo, era muy rápida, corría como el viento, Michiru no podía creerlo Haruka... Haruka...

"¡Ella le gano, la nueva chica le gano a Kaioh!"

Michiru cruzan la línea acabada, y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, intentaba recuperar un poco de aire, había sido muy difícil y para colmo Haruka le gano. Ella vio alguien acercándosela y le dijo. "Buena carrera"

Michiru miraba a Haruka que desea que ella no tuvo tiene todas esas lágrimas en su océano los ojos azules. "Las felicitaciones" Ella habló con esta voz extraña que no la parecía así y agitó la mano de la muchacha alta, entonces ella caminó al cuarto del cajón, ella necesitó una ducha.

"¿Usted dijo que su nombre era Tenou cierto? Yo soy el entrenador Brandon, y me gustaría que te unieras al equipo..."

"Gracias"

"Estupendo!" Algunas chicas la mayoría de ellas corredoras, la rodearon. "¡Eres muy rápida! ¡Nadie le había ganado a Michiru antes! Ahora si nosotros ganaremos este torneo!"

Haruka habló un rato con las demás pero no estaba tan contenta, ella estaba segura que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Michiru. ¿Por qué hizo que se sintiera culpable? Ella no había hecho nada malo...

--------------o------------------- o--------------

Michiru dejo que el agua fría cayera por su cuerpo, estaba tan desconcertada, obviamente ella no era la mejor corredora del mundo pero esta derrota era inaceptable, ella no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, podía haberlo hecho mejor, tenía que... ella sentía como lágrimas calientes queman su cara, odiaba llorar. Las lágrimas eran para los perdedores y se suponía que ella era una ganadora...

"Michiru estas bien?" Michiru la estaba buscando y por una pared pequeña que dividió las duchas le respondió a Tracy.

"Sí"

"Segura?" Michiru asintió. "Estabas llorando"

"Me torcí el tobillo" Tracy la miro no muy convencida y entro a la ducha. Michiru no sólo se sentía una completa idiota sino que hizo que perdiera como si fuera una. Ella cerró el agua, y se envolvió en una toalla. Tenía que encontrar una manera de demostrar que ella podía ser buena, para demostrar que ella podía ganarle a Haruka...

Aquí esta el segunda fic, espero que les guste…y gracias a HaruT-T y a Shane McCutcheon por sus dos primeros reviews!

Hasta la próxima!

MApItA XD!


	3. No me siento amenazada

**No me siento amenazada**

Había sólo una cosa que Michiru odiaba de las personas: que sean chismosas. Él sólo hecho la ponía furiosa, ella había experimentado el veneno de ellos y fue una experiencia que nunca olvidara, simplemente marco su vida. Aunque le cuesta detenerlos, muchas veces esas personas le devuelven el ataque, pero como ahora ella era la "popular" no podías cuestionarla y para esas personas su trabajo era más difícil

Michiru se puso una mascara de hielo ya que el equipo entero de las carreras casualmente estaban en los vestuarios, se vistió despacio y se calmó, una vez que termino de arreglare el pelo, vio a Haruka acercarse a una de las duchas.

Michiru se acerco a ella y le dijo: "Estas lista para que te muestre el colegio?"

Haruka la miro dudosa. "Seguro, bañarme primero?"

"Claro pero no te demores porque en una hora vamos a ir a almorzar y después tenemos clases" "Te espero fuera"

"Ah... me voy a bañar en el cuarto….es que deje mi ropa ahí"

Michiru asintió y se fueron al cuarto.

No es que ella no sintiera algún tipo de enojo contra la rubia pero por otra parte, ella había estado un poco dejada por eso le gano, simplemente no había entrenado lo suficiente…o tal ves, solo tal ves no pudo haber dado mas… no… esa era una excusa patética de una corredora. _Demonios Haruka.._ Porque tuvo que venir y romper su hermosa e innecesaria burbuja. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba culpando a Haruka de su falta y ese hecho le preocupaba mas.

----------------------- o----------------- o----------------

Haruka suspiró, se miro en el espejo, y suspiró de nuevo. No, de ninguna manera ella iba salir con esa falda. Con la blusa blanca y la corbata no tenía ningún problema desabotono un poco la blusa para verse mejor, pero la falda... la maldita falda!

"_Maldito seas papá_" Haruka tenía una idea pero no hizo nada, se miro por 5 minutos en el espejo hasta que sonó la puerta. Se abrió y Michiru entro.

"Estas lista Haruka? Es tarde"

"Sí..."

Michiru miraba a su compañera de cuarto una vez más con sorpresa. " Que es eso?"

"Ah?"

"Que demonios llevas debajo de la falda?"

"Ah...pantaloneta?"

"Esos son pantalones no pantaloneta y se supone que no debemos usar eso, aun estamos en verano y no es posible que tengas frío… "

"No, de ninguna manera!"

"Ya pues, estamos perdiendo tiempo, quítate eso"

"Por qué? no me gusta mostrar mis piernas"

Michiru la miro extrañada. "Mira, hay un código en el uniforme, ahora quítate eso o vamos a perder el almuerzo y creeme me convierto en una persona bastante molesta cuando el azúcar de mi sangre es bajo"

"Y a quien tengo que sobornar para llevar esto debajo de la falda?"

Michiru sonrió. "A mi, así que ya sabes cual es mi respuesta"

"Oh… ya pues!" Haruka miro a Michiru con ojos de cordero degollado, pero Michiru no se dejo llevar y pensó en una venganza pero no hizo nada

"NO!"

--------------- o------------o------------------

Haruka nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida, aunque no había una sola chica sin ese uniforme estupido y ella se sentía como una total imbesil, por qué esta falda era tan corta?

Michiru le dio una rápida recorrida al colegio, dónde encontrar los libros, la comida, las aulas… Haruka sospechó y lo hizo bien, Michiru estaba aun dolida por lo de la mañana pero, ella no tenia la culpa Ella era buena, entonces que pasaba?

Después de un almuerzo rápido y prácticamente sola se dirigió a la clase de ingles.

Haruka se sentó al lado de la ventana, en la parte de atrás, Michiru y Tracy se sentaban al frente. La profesora entró y le pidió a Haruka venir al frente y decir algo sobre ella.

"Ah... mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, tengo 16 años, nací en Ohio EE.UU., viví ahí hasta los 14 y después me mude aquí... creo es todo"

"Gracias Haruka, alguien quiere hacer una pregunta. Algunas manos se levantaron "Ok... Amy tu primero"

Una chica de pelo negro se levanto. "Es verdad que le ganaste a Michiru esta mañana en las carreras?"

"Ah..." Michiru la miro por arriba del libro que estaba leyendo, aparte no estaba prestando atención hasta que Amy habló, miro a la rubia y parecía como si la estuvieran torturando en una cámara.

"Sí o no Tenou?"

"Por qué no te callas Mizuno?" Tracy habló enfadada, ella odiaba a Amy tanto cuando el colegio.

"Srta. modales por favor!"

"Por qué todos no hacemos pelotas? Yo solo sigo el consejo de Michiru, ella no siempre dice: "nunca le creas a un chismoso a menos que primero lo compruebes"

Michiru sonrió aunque en el interior ella deseó que no lo hubiera dicho con tanta delicadeza. "Me alegro por Amy 'querida' de que por fin hayas aprendido algo útil" Ahora que Haruka es demasiada tímida para contestar, yo lo haré: Si, en la mañana corrimos y ella gano, porque las mejores siempre ganan y eso lo sabes muy bien.

Había una expresión de enojo en la cara de Amy, existía una antigua rivalidad entre Michiru y Amy, los dos eran nadaban siempre en el equipo de natación pero Michiru siempre sobresalía, desde el primer año y fue aun peor cuando la escogieron capitana del equipo. Eso hizo enojar más a Amy

"Chicas es suficiente por hoy, haremos un pequeño paso así que tomen asiento. Haruka estas salvada de esta nota pero quiero saber cual es tu nivel académico así que prepárate por favor".

Michiru supo cada respuesta, ella había estudiado tres horas anoche, pero estaba molesta así que le tomo más de lo usual. Termino, le entrego el papel a la profesora y cuando pensó que Haruka no había terminado esta se paro y le entrego el papel a la profesora. Pensó: _No me siento derrotada, no me siento derrotada…_.Tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de dejar el salón Amy le susurro algo:

"Para sean dos contra dos, yo creo que nosotros debemos invitarla a que nade con el equipo..."

Michiru estalló su enojo y se fue directo a su cuarto, ella vio a Amy sonriendo.

"Cómo te fue en el paso?"

"Cállate Tenou!" Haruka parecía confundida y se preguntó porque si le gustaban las mujeres no podía ser capaz de entenderla

Wow ni yo misma me la creo….dos capítulos en un día…pro vale la pena así que ahí los dejos, mis manos piden descanso y mi barriga también ññ!

El próximo capitulo lo actualizare muy pronto! No se pierdan pliz!


	4. Jugando con fuego

**Jugando con fuego**

"Creo que también jale mi estupido paso de ingles"

"Tracy! Deberías estudiar más"

"Nah... y para que? Voy a heredar un montón de dinero..." Las dos amigas pasaron cerca de Haruka, Michiru parecía estar lejos de ahí y cuando ella se encontró con los ojos verdes... "¿Así qué? Ahora odiamos a Tenou?"

"Por qué… deberíamos? Ella no es la razón por la que perdí, simplemente no entrene lo suficiente"

"Ah pero porque siempre tomas el camino mas difícil? Ódiala, es saludable"

"Ah.., párala si?"

"Escucha, es más fácil odiar a alguien que a ti misma, toma mi consejo como un ejemplo yo jale el paso y sabes por qué? Porque la profesora es una perra… ves? No hay que sentirse culpable es así de simple porque si piensas de otra manera, tu manera, terminaras estresada y deprimida… como lo estas ahora"

"Eso no funciona conmigo, ella no ha hecho nada para que yo la odiase. Además, ni siquiera a estado un solo día aquí!

"Toma mi consejo, ella es un problema, puedo sentirlo. Oye ahí esta Tenou… con 'arrastrada'… no te dije es un problema?"

"No llames así a los demás, te gustaría que las personas nos llamaran con sobrenombres?"

Cuando las dos amigas se voltearon a mirar a la mesa donde Haruka estaba hablando con unas tipas, una chica rubia se acercó "Hola Michiru, Tracy"

"Mina donde has estado?

"Pues…. Por ahí como siempre"

"Ahhhh…." Mina era una chica de pelo rubio, alta y bonita. Era un año menor por eso no estaban en la misma clase

"Y que tal ustedes como han estado"

"Bien extrañando las vacaciones"

"Oye quien es la chica que esta hablando con esas tipas?"

"Es la nueva, Haruka Tenou, ella está en nuestro salón y comparte nuestro cuarto"

"Y por qué está hablando con esas tipas?"

"No las llames así!"

"Como sea, por qué Tenou está hablando con Amy y Serena?"

"A mi me simpatiza Serena, no la llame así"

"A ti te gusta todo el mundo, primero fue K… luego B…, finalmente…. Y termino horrible. Aparte no te olvides que ella es el enemigo, intento quemar tu pelo en química?"

"Ésa era Amy..."

"Ve y averigua de que están hablando..."

"Bien…" Michiru agarró su bolsa azul y caminó hacia la mesa, Amy parecía estar intentando decirle algo a Haruka. "Hola, Haruka necesito mostrarte algunas otras cosas por ahí, estás ocupada?"

La rubia la miro a los ojos "Ah, creo que después"

"Sí, Kaioh estaba apunto de decirle algo a Haruka sobre el equipo de natación, a menos que te preocupe tanto de que te vuelva a derrotar…otra ves"

"Yo le he dicho que no estoy interesada..." Haruka supo lo que iba a pasar si le daba más bola al asunto así que no dijo nada más

"¿Harás lo que sea para verme humillada no Amy? ¿Y sabes que? No me importa si ella se une al equipo, yo pienso la competencia es saludable."

"¿Eso es todo? Entonces por qué estas tan preocupada, es que te da miedo perder en lo único que eres buena ah?"

"No tengo miedo. Voy a ganar"

"AH SI…."

"Si estas tan segura porque no hacemos una apuesta?"

"Chicas... yo no soy..." Haruka cerró su boca de nuevo, se sentía que era inútil hablar que ellas no parecían estar prestando atención a lo que ella decía.

"Parece que ya lo tenias pensado antes no? Entonces por qué no escupes lo que tenias en mente?"

"Si ella te gana dejarás el equipo de natación"

"Pero si yo gano..."

"Yo dejare el equipo"

"No, eso es muy fácil, no dejare a mi equipo por una estupida. Si yo gano tu serás mi sirviente por 2 semanas."

Todas la personas que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver cuando Michiru hablo

Sin embargo Amy estaba segura. "Ok"

"Lo haremos mañana antes del almuerzo." Michiru volteo a mirar a la rubia que todavía parecía asustada. "Trae papel o lo que sea"

"Y eso para que?"

"Para tu y las lágrimas de tu amiga!" "_Quizá Tracy tenía razón, odiándola era mas fácil.._."

Michiru dio media y se fue, Amy también hizo lo mismo solo que fue entro dirección. Haruka tenía la impresión de que las cosas se iban a poner peor entre Michiru y ella.

Después que todo el mundo se había ido, Haruka sintió que este colegio era muy difícil para ella." Se nota que tu eres la noticia aquí no?",una chica de pelo negro salio de las sombras y camino hacia Haruka.

"No fue mi elección te lo puedo asegurar" Ella estrecho su mano hacia la chica. "Haruka Tenou"

La mirada de la tipa hacia ella mostraba inseguridad pero estrechó su mano. "Rei Hino," mucho gusto, bueno me tengo que ir.

"Por qué, estas apurada?"

"No es conveniente que hables conmigo"

"Eso no tiene sentido, por qué no?"

"Yo soy el monstruo aquí"

"Yo construyo mi propia opinión sobre las personas" La chica miro a Haruka y esta pudo ver que había tristeza en su ojos

"Estás agradándome…, y estas lista para lo de mañana. Escuche que lo estas haciendo como un hobbie

"La verdad… no nado… hasta creo que un bebe podría ganarme"

Rei sonrió. "Es una pena yo estaba deseosa de ver a alguien capaz de ganarle en el agua...Pobre Amy..."

---------------------o--------------o--------------

Michiru caminó lejos de Amy y Haruka, ella estaba totalmente segura de si misma, Tracy y Mina la acompañaban. Tracy miraba su amiga con preocupación.

" Estás segura sobre esto Michiru? Y si pierdes?"

Michiru le envió una mirada de asesina. "Si pierdo, te juro que me como mi propia ropa de baño, hay una sola cosa de la que estoy segura de que soy buena y eso es nadar así que deja de decir que voy a perder.

"Perdón"

"Eh, Tracy donde esta tu mochila?"

"Mina! Pensé que tu la tenias, vamos a buscarla"

Las dos chicas regresaron a buscar la mochila, Michiru agradeció por preguntar, ella quería mucho a sus amigos pero a veces sentía que ellos no la entendían.

--------------- o--------------- o---------

"Hey Mina…. Pero mira quien esta ahí, parece que Tenou siente atracción por las imbesiles, esta hablando con Hino"

"Por qué? Apuesto que no sabe quien es ella"

"Yo pienso Mina, que deberíamos advertirle a la nueva que no se debe jugar con fuego

"Sí, antes de que ella la lastime" Las dos amigas sonrieron.

"Se lo haremos saber esta noche"


	5. La advertencia

**La advertencia**

"Ella estaba hablando con Hino, Michiru!"

Michiru estaba buscando su libro, preguntándose por qué estaba oyendo todas esas estupideces. "Y? Es un país libre"

"Pero tu odias a Hino, ese es un hecho!"

Michiru suspiró. "_Sí, tu la odias recuérdalo?_" "Ok pero no puedo hacer nada, ella es libre de hablar con quien quiera"

"Pero nosotras tenemos la obligación hacerle saber quién es ella"

"Mina déjala ir, pobre de ella"

"No, la pobre va a ser Tenou si no le advertimos de Hino"

"Mina déjala ir, Rei es insignificante…Ahora deja a Haruka en paz, es una chica tímida" " _y yo le he gritado bastante en un día_"

"¿Tímida? Ella se parece a un hombre"

"¡Quizás, ella no usa maquillaje, casi se muere cuando me cambié de ropa delante de ella, no usa las duchas del gimnasio, incluso lleva pantaloneta bajo su falda para no mostrar sus piernas! Ella es tímida e indefensa, déjala en paz ok?"

Tracy y Mina se miraron y después se dirigieron hacia Michiru. "Esta bien"

Cuándo las dos chica salieron, Michiru puso sus libros abajo, ella estaba teniendo un día horrible, la culpa la estaba devorando, por qué tenía que gritarle a Haruka? Y peor aun por qué Haruka lo tomaba así de simple? Ahora ella tenía que disculparse con Haruka. "_Debí haberme quedado en la cama_"

------------o------------o-----------

Haruka estaba paseando por la escuela antes de la cena, ella no tenía tarea ni nada más para hacer, cuando ella volteo a la esquina para entrar al dormitorio, se encontró con Mina escoltada por Michiru que bloqueaba su camino.

"Hola"

"Hola" La rubia se acerco mas a Haruka quien le sonrió nerviosa "Yo soy Mina"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Haruka"

"Ella sabe" La voz vino atrás de Haruka, cuando ella volteo se encontró con Tracy que estaba a unos pasos de ella. "Haruka tenemos que hablar contigo"

"Ok, escucho"

----------------------o--------------o---------

Michiru fue abajo para cenar un poco, Tracy y Mina en el piso inferior estaban prácticamente calladas esa tarde, comió rápido y volvió a su cuarto, ella estaba buscando a Haruka pero nunca la encontró, ella estaba dispuesta a disculparse con ella.

Después de una hora, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Haruka entro.

"Hola Haruka" la rubia la miro por un segundo, le sonrió pero su sonrisa no fue amistosa.

"Hola…"

"¿Qué te pasa? Tienes problemas para encontrar algo?

"No"

"¿Estas bien? "Haruka ni siquiera la estaba mirando, Michiru supuso que era porque ella todavía estaba disgustada sobre la apuesta. Así que ella se acercó a la rubia aparentaba estar concentrada en un libro que lo agarro de su estante. Michiru se sentó a su lado "Escucha… quiero decirte que lo siento… por lo que pasó" "_Al fin… lo dije_!"

Haruka la miraba con molestia y dejo su libro sobre la cama. "¿Que es esto? ¿Estamos jugando al policía bueno y malo? ¿Te desahogas conmigo y ahora te disculpas? Ahorra tus palabras si…, no me importa"

Michiru no estaba segura sobre lo que Haruka estaba hablando. "Quise decir mi arranque de enojo en la carrera"

"Ah, ahora no vienes a disculparte por mandar a tus dos amigas a acorralarme"

"_¡Tracy y Mina! Qué les dije?"_ "yo no envié a nadie"

"Esta bien, entonces escucha. No me importa. No puedo creer que ustedes tres hayan arruinado la reputación de una chica, ahora me doy cuenta que tu solo alimentas a los chismosos diciendo cosas de ella y eso te divierte"

Michiru se sentía herida, por qué le afectó las palabras de Haruka que apenas la conocía? Qué sabía ella sobre lo que sentía por Rei? La verdad?

"Tu no sabes nada sobre mi"

"Tú tampoco, que es lo que Rei te hizo ah? Dime, te rompió una uña?

Michiru se levanto de la cama de la rubia dónde ellas estaban hablando.

"Pregúnteselo a ella, y considéralo una advertencia para usted dos, no me importa cuales sean tus amigos y lo que hagas, pero si te pones en mi camino Tenou, te juro que te vas a arrepentir!"

Haruka pensó que había dolor en las palabras de Michiru, pero, de inmediato fueron reemplazados por enojo. Ella deseó poder dormir en otra parte pero ahí no…, menos aun cuando llegara Tracy y decirle que excedió el número.

"Qué cosa le dijiste?" Michiru trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para que Haruka no 'despertara'.

"La verdad"

"_Como si la conocieras_" "Te dije que la dejaras en paz. Ella vino aquí toda molesta y para colmo empezamos a discutir"

"Pero creo no escucho lo que le dijimos así que necesita un castigo"

"Déjamelo a mi, esto es entre nosotras, yo lo arreglaré. Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

------------- o----------------- o---------------

"Debió haber escuchado"

"Córtalo un poquito mas"

"Se va a morir cuando lo averigüe…"

"Estas segura que estoy es lo único que tiene?"

"Sí, acuérdate ella es nueva aquí"

"Se acordara con quien no meterse"

"Sí y éste es solo el comienzo…"

"Cállate, vas a despertarla…"

Ahora si…me tomo unos días de descanso…me voy a disfrutar mi quino ps gente! Los veo en otra ocasión…muy pronto…dejen reviews!

mApItA! XD!


	6. La oferta de paz

**La Oferta de paz**

"_Que es todo este misterio Michiru_?"

"_Ya veras. Esto es para ti" La chica que estaba al frente de ella abrió una pequeña mochila roja de donde saco una especie de placa que tenía grabado unas palabras: 'Los amigos son para siempre' _

"_Que bonito! Gracias Michiru" _

"_Yo también tengo uno para ti lo vamos a usar y de esa forma siempre seremos amigas" _

"_Yo no lo necesito, tu siempre vas a ser mi amiga, no importa que pase"_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga" _

_La chica examino su placa y sonrió de nuevo. "Que significa?" _

"_El mío significa agua, el tuyo fuego" _

"_Piensas en todo no?." Rei abrazo a Michiru por unos instantes" Te quiero Michiru" _

"_Yo también Rei, siempre seremos amigas... lo prometo." _

Michiru abrió los ojos. El mismo sueño, de nuevo. Dudó por un momento pero después prendió las luces de su mesa de noche y abrió un cajón pequeño. En el fondo había una bolsa de seda azul. Michiru se resistía a abrirlo. _"¿Para que?_ _Ya se lo que hay dentro_" Ella puso el cajón atrás y verificó su reloj, eran las 6:00 AM, debía levantarse de todas manera.

Agarró sus cosas para ir abajo y ducharse, pero antes de irse levanto a Tracy, esta se quejo y volvió a taparse " Tan temprano? Que hora es?"

"6:15, no te vuelvas a dormir, voy a ducharme"

"Espera, voy contigo" Tais salio de la cama después de diez minutos " Y que hay con ella?"

Michiru miraba a Haruka que dormía profundamente. Ella caminó hacia su mesa de noche y vio que tenia la alarma puesta para las 6:45 AM, recordó su pequeña discusión de anoche, sonrió y dejo el reloj en su lugar "Vamonos"

"Por qué estás sonriendo?"

"Algo me dice que Haruka llegarían tarde para el desayuno"

"Apagaste su reloj?" Tracy se rió tontamente. "Bueno nadie está tan delgada, ella estará a dieta…

"Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Eso es por lo de anoche"

"_Espera a ver lo que Mina y yo le dijimos_" "Eres mala."

----------------- o--------------------o---------------

Haruka se despertó con un sentimiento extraño, había demasiada luz. Miro su reloj que marcó 7:55 de la mañana "Maldición!" Salto fuera de la cama. "Pensé que había puesto la alarma ayer... maldición voy a tener que saltearme el desayuno, Debí haber cenado ayer" Se puso el uniforme lo mas rápido que pudo pero, no se sintió nada bien bajo la falda lo mas que pudo pero esta no cubría nada "NO"

Haruka se miraba en el espejo, con mini falda se le veía ridícula. "¿Y ahora que? Debo de llevar botas y un látigo?" 8:05 de la mañana Ahora también llegaba tarde a clases, pero, de una cosa si estaba segura, ella no iba a salir así. Abrió sus cajones y estaban vacíos, el armario, igual. No había nada "Maldición, maldición, maldición!" abrió los otros cajones pero no encontraba nada que le quedase bien o era corto o era peor que su mini falda "Bien! me quedaré aquí entonces!"

8:20 am. Haruka no había encontrado una solución y cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Srta. Tenou está ahí?" Haruka abrió la puerta, había una mujer fuera vestida con traje negro "Qué está haciendo aquí? No debería estar en clases"

"Yo... yo me quede dormida" La mujer abrió la puerta totalmente y caminó hacia Haruka que estaba media vestida, solo la parte de arriba de su pijama y la falda.

"Vístase, tiene cinco minutos para estar en su clase o le pondré una detención, le quedo claro?"

"Yo..." La mujer la miraba con una cara de no requirió ninguna excusa. "Sí señora"

"Mucho mejor no querrás problemas conmigo, y para tu información yo soy Prefecta de este nivel"

------------------o--------------o--------------

Michiru miraba su reloj eran casi las 8:30. "_No debí apagar su reloj_" Michiru miro otra ves por la ventana, y en eso entro Haruka, después un minuto. La profesora la miro.

"Srta. Tenou, llega tarde. Y... nosotros tenemos, esa falda esta demasiado alta, vaya tomar asiento"

Michiru levantó sus cejas, Haruka se ruborizó cuando la profesora habló ya que todo el mundo la miraba. Tenía puesta una mini falda.

"Sí, lo siento por llegar tarde" Cuando ella caminó al lado de Michiru pudo ver que Haruka le enviaba una mirada asesina. Tais comenzó a reírse.

Una hora y media después la clase de la Literatura había terminado...

"¿Supongo que estaba equivocada, ella no es absoluto tímida como pensé, Haz visto esa mini falda? ¿Estaba como cuatro centímetros más pequeño del límite, Que? Por qué te estás riendo Tracy?" Tracy sonrió brillantemente y Michiru capto la indirecta. "NO, tu lo hiciste!"

"Va a escucharlo la próxima vez"

"Tracy! Oh Dios, que hiciste con su otra ropa?"

"Están en la lavadora" Michiru se dio media vuelta y se fue. "¿A dónde vas? Espera Michiru!"

----------o--------------- o------------

"Hola, estas teniendo un mal día Tenou?"

"El peor...Rei"

"Tienes piernas bonitas..." Rei se sentó al lado de Haruka sonriendo. "Te puedo prestar una de mis faldas si quieres"

"Gracias….creo que me sentiría mejor"

"Pero vas a tener que esperar porque no hay tiempo ahora, antes de almorzar subimos a mi cuarto si?"

"Esta bien, y no tendrás también pantaloneta?"

"Seguro, pero no te preocupes tu ropa va a aparecer, ellas apenas lo escondieron"

"Sí, pero ellas estropearon mi día, ahora tengo hambre y me siento humillada"

"Oh pobre de ti, espera creo que tengo una barra del dulce en mi cajón por aquí debe estar" Rei se alejó y Haruka miró a Michiru que venia con una pequeña bolsa marrón.

"Hola"

"Hola, estás aquí para acabarme?"

"No"

"Entonces, a que haz venido? no quiero más problemas "

"Toma" Michiru le da la bolsa.

"Y esto que es?"

"Una oferta de paz" Haruka levantó su ceja y sostuvo la bolsa dudosa. "Es un muffin, lo siento yo apague tu reloj"

"Esta envenenado?·"

"No, es un simple muffin de plátano, yo sé que no me vas a creer pero no tuve nada que ver con lo de tu falda"

"Ustedes siempre son tan malas?" Haruka mordía el muffin con deleite, estaba hambrienta.

"No, pero lo siento, ahora toma esto" Michiru saco de su bolsillo una llave pequeña.

"Para qué me lo das?"

"Ésa es una llave de mi locker, ahí vas a encontrar una falda extra"

"Gracias, pero Rei me va a prestar una"

"Ah… pero puedes ir a cambiarte ahora"

"Tenemos clase"

"Sí pero te doy esta nota, tienes quince minutos, date prisa" Haruka sonrió y Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa. "De verdad lo siento Tenou, tu ropa te la daré mañana ahora anda antes de que la profesora llegue"

Haruka asintió y Michiru caminó al aula. "Oye!"

Michiru voltio. "Qué pasa?"

"¿También tienes otra ropa de baño? Es que no tengo uno"

"Yo puedo hacerte uno, también tomaron el tuyo?"

"Nah, no tengo uno"

"Tu... no nadas?"

"Cuentan las de las fiestas?" Michiru abrió su boca sorprendida, se iba a voltear para hablar de esto con Haruka pero la profesora vino y la empujo hacia la clase. "_Tengo que cancelar la apuesta_"

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto! Me dan inspiración para seguir! Y a las que esperan celos…todo a su tiempo…van a ver que se va a poner interesante y van necesitar su botellita de agua o gatorade…de verdad! Así que prepárense lo mejor viene a continuación…

mApItA XD!


	7. Esta no es una cita y tienes suerte

**Ésta no es una cita y tienes suerte de que así sea**

"Amy, necesito hablar contigo" Ella se voltio a ver a una Michiru molesta. Serena sonrió le sonrió y esta le devolvió el gesto.

"Relájate si, Kaioh?"

"Tenemos que cancelar la apuesta..."

"Cobarde"

"¿Puedes escucharme Amy? ¡Dios! Cállate por una ves en tu vida?" Amy se puso de pie.

"Nuestra apuesta todavía sigue, si tu faltas a tu palabra le diré a todos que eres solo una habladora"

Michiru intento contestarle pero lo pensó un segundo y no dijo nada. "Esta bien 'querida' lo haremos a tu modo"

------------- o----------------- o-----------------

"Hola! Perdón por no ir es que tenia que venir a practicar" Rei tenia un arco y flecha en la mano, se puso en posición y tiro la flecha que cayo justo en el punto. " Y como estuvo la partida?"

"Eres bastante buena. La partida estuvo horrible, al menos no pasaste la vergüenza de ver a Amy gritándole a Michiru ya que ella le había ganado por mucho." Rei disparó de nuevo y voltio a ver a Haruka.

"Lo sé… nadie puede ganarle en eso"

"Supongo que la conoces muy bien."

"Aja"

"Ella me dijo que te preguntara por qué estaba enfadada contigo"

"¿Lo hizo? Oh."

"Es una historia vieja, vieja y tonta historia, por eso mejor no."

" Bien, tómalo a tu manera…y que se supone que hacen ustedes los fines de semana?"

----------------o--------------- o-----------------

Pasaron los días, y al parecer se calmaron las cosas, Michiru controlaba a Tracy y Mina en no molestar a Haruka y finalmente el fin de semana llego….

Michiru estaba sentada en un banco que pintando el retrato de Mina, Tracy que se sentaba al lado de ella estaba puliendo sus uñas.

"Qué planes para el fin?"

Tracy sonrió, mientras soñaba despierta. "Yo voy a ver a Cedric, lo extraño tanto!"

"Cedric, Cedric, ese tipo te esta comiendo el cerebro Tracy"

"Sí 'mamá' ",

" Y qué harás tu Mina?"

"Mis papas van a invitar a unos amigos a una cena quieres venir Michiru?"

"No puedo gracias, tengo mis clases de pintura" Mina y Tracy se acercaron a ver la obra de Michiru

"WOW!"

--------o--------------o--------------

Haruka entró en su cuarto para ver si Michiru todavía estaba ahí, estaba sentada viendo TV.

"Hola, pensé que era la única aquí"

"Hola Haruka, no vas a salir? "

"Si, pero me dijeron que el carro pasaba a las once, así que decidí esperar"

"No tienes carro? "

"No."

"Y a dónde vas? "

"Al circuito de carreras"

"El que esta en Juban?" Haruka asintió. "Yo puedo llevarte"

La rubia sonrió. "En tu bicicleta? "

Michiru alzo una ceja. "Que mala… bueno quieres que te lleve o no? "

Haruka asintió. "Perdón… y como pretendes llevarme ahí? "

------------o--------------- o--------------

Michiru se dirigió a un edificio que quedaba atrás del colegio, Haruka todavía no lo había visto. Dejo sus cosa de pintura a un lado y abrió la puerta del edificio que revelaba un garaje con muchos carros."Me sorprende que nadie te haya dicho que puedes traer tu carro aquí, aunque solo lo puedes sacar los fines de semana."

"Estupendo! Ustedes tienen buenos carros. Cuál es suyo? "

"Adivina" Haruka miro a los seis de la izquierda, ella apuntó con confianza a un BMW azul "Como lo supiste?"

"Porque es bonito y elegante como tu" Haruka se ruborizo un poco por lo que había dicho, a lo que Michiru sonrió. "Y es azul, tu color favorito"

Michiru caminó hacia ella, Haruka pudo oler el perfume suave que despedía el cuerpo atlético de Michiru. "Eres muy buena con los detalles, podemos irnos?" Michiru le abrió la puerta del automóvil para ella y Haruka se senito extraña, normalmente ella era la que abría las puertas... "_Espera! ésta no es una cita, tu no tienes esa suerte_". Michiru salio del colegio con dirección a las pistas. "Así que pintas?"

"Aja, tomo clases en la cuidad"

"Hay algo que no puedas hacer?" No era una pregunta con mala intención, Haruka simplemente estaba asombrada de lo que podía hacer.

"Yo soy malísima en ese tipo de cosas, creo que es porque no tengo tacto para eso"

Las chicas... "_como tu_" se supone que son buenas en todo.

"Eres demasiada…."

Haruka se sorprendió. Michiru estaba tomando las cosas de otra manera "Quise decir……Oh… no importa"

Haruka sentía vergüenza de nuevo, Michiru notó que estaba incómoda y cambio de tema. "¿Y… dime porque vas a los circuitos? ¿Te gustan las carreras? Tu enamorado es corredor?"

Haruka hizo una mueca y agitó su cabeza. "Yo corro y no tengo enamorado"

"¿Enamorada entonces?" Haruka miró a Michiru asustada, como pudo saber su secreto? Michiru se rió tontamente "Era una broma! Dios te lo tomas demasiado enserio..."

Haruka sonrió." _Ella no tiene ninguna idea_" "Y tu?"

"Yo? No, yo no tengo tiempo para eso" Michiru estacionó el carro, habían llegado al Circuito. "Llegamos, mira mis clases son a las 5, a las 6 te recojo para que regresemos si quieres"

"Este bien Ah... qué vas a hacer a las 5?"

"Supongo que ver una película o algo"

"Por qué no te quedas?"

"Ah... seguro, por qué no?"

----------------o------------------------o----------------------

"Que bien Haruka! Ésa es tu novia?" Haruka miraba a Alex, su compañero de equipo. Ella estaba mirando Michiru que se había sentado bajo un paraguas en la estación de café fuera de su garaje.

"No, es simplemente una amiga"

"Entonces, esta disponible?"

"¡NO! Quiero decir…..!"

"Ha... te gusta no?"

"QUE! Cállate, escucha voy a salir con ella a almorzar así que…."

"Buena suerte…. jajaja"

Haruka se saco la grasa de sus manos y le tiro la toalla a Alex.

"Estas lista?"

"Sí, te gustaría almorzar conmigo?"

"Eso suena bien" Haruka le presto su mano a Michiru para que ella pudiera pararse, durante un breve segundo estuvieron muy cerca y Haruka podía sentir la respiración agitada de Michiru que la envolvía. El tiempo se detuvo, también sus movimientos. Michiru sentía la conexión pero la rompió. "Nos vamos?" Haruka asintió y Michiru se adelanto. "_No, no, no Michiru ella no es como crees. Ella no está como tu_!"

Haruka miraba a Michiru que camina adelante, sintió un temblor en su cabeza, inmersa en sus pensamientos preguntándose que era lo que Michiru estaba pensando, si sólo lo supiera...

"Yo conozco un lugar por aquí cerca..." sonrió Michiru.

"Cualquiera que tu escojas yo iré..."

**Con cansancio pro termine para dejarlos por dos semanas ya que tengo exámenes así que estaré un poco ocupada para seguir con esto…espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews…lo mas interesante se acerca…preparen su agüita o lo que quieran…la necesitaran ;)**

**mApItA XD! **


	8. Pretende por un segundo que

**Pretende por un segundo que...**

"_¿Te estas divirtiendo? Creo que pintar tanto cansa y estresa un poco" _

"_¿Está bromeando? Es algo que no puedo explicar, pero si tienes el talento…." _

"_Si... me alegro por ti... nos estamos llevando mejor no crees?" _

"_SI… me gusta que seamos amigas" _

"_Amigas... sí…. amigas..."_

"¿Estas soñando despierta? Michiru? ¿Te sientes enferma?

Michiru agitó su cabeza y voltio a ver a Mina. "Realmente no me había sentido tan bien en un largo tiempo"

"¡No…! ¡Conociste a un chico! Es eso no?"

"Ah... no exactamente... oh algo así. Digamos... simplemente pretende por un segundo que conoces al chico prefecto para ti, simpático, educado y el... 'el' tiene los mismo intereses que tu…"

"Me caso con el!"

"Espera, déjame terminar... pero... digamos que 'él ' está fuera de tu alcance"

Mina la miraba confundida. "¡Nadie está fuera de tu alcance... no me digas! Él está casado!"

"No!"

"Oh, bien si él no esta casado, entonces... es negro?"

"¿No, y si lo fuera? ¿A quien le importa? no es importante"

Mina se puso de pie. "Es judío!"

Michiru voltio los ojos. "Sí lo que sea, pero que harías para llamar su atención?

"Entonces, te gusta un judío?"

"No! concéntrate, me gusta esta persona pero o no se si yo le gusto"

"Cómo es?"

"Ah... quizá 'él ' no está interesado en las mujeres..."

"ES GAY?"

"_Dios! Creo que es más fácil hablarle a la puerta_..." "no importa Mina"

"Si no sospechas que a él no le gustan las mujeres pero no estas completamente segura, por qué no intentas ligártelo? Toma las llaves de su casa, anda con ropa… tu sabes y luego..."

"¡Detente! Me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza, deja que lo haga por mi misma" Michiru suspiró, y vio a Haruka que camina al lado de Rei, y de repente no se sintió bien. "_No debo guardar esto en mi mente, una ves es fatal... dos veces es estupido... saca a Tenou de tu cabeza Michiru_!"

--------------- o------------------o-----------

"Por qué Tenou esta con Rei ah?"

"Que?" Tracy que sostenía un tenedor lleno de lechuga, apunto hacia Haruka y Rei que estaban unas mesas más allá. Michiru respiro profundo. "No se""

"Quizá la embrujó"

"No creo... por qué te importa?"

"No, es solo que pensé que Haruka era tu 'amiga' y no puedes tener amigos que estén con tus enemigos"

"Sí... supongo que tienes razón, iré a ver qué están haciendo" Michiru se puso de pie pero se detuvo de inmediato, qué se suponía que les iba a decir? Sin embargo ella caminó a la mesa dónde ellas estaban tomando algo. "Haruka? Ah... necesito... " "_Piensa, piensa_!" "Ah, necesito que me firmes unos papeles para incluirte en el equipo de carreras."

"Ahora?"

"Ah... no, pero simplemente que no se te olvide si?"

"Si esperas cinco minutos voy contigo, quieres acompañarnos?" Michiru y Rei voltearon a ver a Haruka con ojos dudosos.

"Ah..."

"Apuesto a que estas muy ocupada Michiru" Ella miro a Rei por primera ves y le dio una sonrisa hipócrita".

"No, no lo estoy así que deja un espacio si?"

Haruka tragó saliva, parecía que estaba en medio una guerra. Rei dudó un rato pero finalmente dejo atrás el lío para que Michiru pudiera tomar asiento.

Estuvieron en total silencio por tres minutos, Haruka se apresura por terminar su ensalada, Rei supuestamente revisaba algunas cosas, Michiru que miraba el suelo. "Por qué no nos dices algo mientras que termino Michiru?"

Levanto la vista y miro a la rubia. "Ok, el clima está horrible no? Hace tanto frió que a algunas se le hiela el pelo…verdad Rei?"

Ella puso su cuaderno en la mesa y la miro. "Tu eres la que mejor lo sabe."

"Que te pasa, porque me atacas yo solo estoy hablando"

"Yo no dije… AH es imposible hablar contigo Michiru!"

"Bueno por lo menos por lo menos no soy…una traidora!"

Haruka dejo su tenedor, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada ves peor entre ellas dos. "Este…chicas…."

"¡Supéralo, eso fue hace dos años!"

"Aunque hayan pasado miles de años, el hecho no cambia que eres una pe…."

"ALO!"

Michiru cerró su boca y comprendió que estaba de pie y estaba gritando delante de todo el colegio. "Te veré después Tenou, cuando tu acompañante sea más educada con las personas" Michiru se dio media vuelta y se fue. Una ves que estuvo fuera del alcance de los chismosos, puso su frente en un árbol tratando de calmarse"¿_Por qué? Por qué todavía me duele tanto_? _Tengo que mandar a Haruka lejos, si es que no quiero volver a sufrir_"

--------------- o----------------- o---------------

"Me podrías decir que diablos paso?"

"Nada, no paso nada"

"Nada? he estado en peleas mas calmadas"

"Nada ok?"

"¿Ella... Rei, tu no eres así y ella tampoco, por qué no se llevan bien?

"Mira Tenou, tu no has estado aquí por mucho y no sabes como son las cosas aquí ni que cosas solíamos compartir ella y yo así que por favor déjalo como esta"

--------------- o----------------------o----------------

Michiru entró al cuarto a eso de las once de la noche, ella esperaba que Tracy y Haruka estén dormidas, pero al parecer Haruka la estaba esperando.

"Hola"

"¿Es tarde no? Pensé que habías dicho que las luces deben estar apagadas a esta hora"

"Sí, pero creo que perdí la noción del tiempo así que buenas noches"

"Espera, tengo algo que decirte"

"Mira Haruka si éste esto es un especie de caridad para limpiar tu alma, te aseguro que no funcionara. La cosas entre Rei y yo no van a mejorar"

"No, no es eso. He estado pensando acerca de la carrera que tuvimos…. Y creo que ya se porque perdiste"

"_Lo que me faltaba_" "De verdad? Por qué? porque eres mejor que yo?"

"Espera! Espera, no te molestes, déjame terminar. Te iba a decir la causa y es porque como tu practicas con tu propio ritmo, tal ves necesitas a un acompañante que también te siga y estaba pensando en ser yo la que te acompañe a trotar las mañanas"

"Suena bien, pero mi horario en las mañanas esta lleno"

"No a las 5:30"

"5:30? Pero no ni siquiera sol"

"¿Ya pues, te va a gustar" Michiru no hablo y parecía no muy convencida "Lo harías por mi? No conozco mucho el colegio y no quiero terminar en un hoyo"

"_¿Para ti no? Bien eso significa tiempo a solas todas las mañanas..."_ "Sólo tu y yo?"

"Sólo tu y yo"

"Ok. Tendrás una compañera" "_Pretende por un segundo…. Le gustas… solo por un momento…"_ "Hasta mañana Haruka"

"Hasta mañana"

**Al fin otro capitulo…pro este va a ser el ultimo hasta el viernes o sábado…espero que les guste! Dejen reviews! Y hasta la próxima… **

**mApItA XD!**


	9. La amistad es un compromiso

**La amistad es un compromiso**

"Michiru" Haruka toco su brazo una vez más susurrando. "Michiru despiertate"

Michiru se volteo y abrió un ojo. "Qué pasa mi a…." los Recuerdos de un sueño muy caliente le hacían sonreír, pero cuándo vio a Haruka bastante cerca de ella, no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

Haruka parecía confundida Michiru media despierta y se ruborizada?. _"Yo me pregunto que habrá estado soñando..." _"ya son las 5:30"

Michiru abrió ambos ojos. "¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas cerré mis ojos hace unos minutos..." Michiru bostezó, y estiro sus brazos, dejando que la frazada cayera hacia su cintura mostrando un top y un hot pants, Haruka parecía asustado se comería sal para dejar de pensar en esas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Michiru salio de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Tracy, abrió el armario para buscar algo que ponerse. Haruka tenía ahora una vista perfecta del cuerpo de la chica. "Cambiate. "_Creo que sonó mas como una orden…_"

Tomó sus cosas y entró al baño. Diez minutos después ellos ya estaban a fuera trotando.

"Mañana tienes que levantarte mas temprano para salir a las 5:30"

"¿Perdón, lo recordare… oye puedes ir un poco mas despacio, mis piernas me dueles"

Haruka agitó su cabeza. "_No pienses en sus piernas... no pienses en sus piernas!_" "Si, lo siento"

"Esta bien, se ve que entrenas muy duro así que tratare de alcanzarte..."

"¿Ah si… y que mas sabes?"

"Ummm… has participado cuatro veces en la liga de corredores, nunca has perdido y te llamaron para las Olimpiadas cuando estabas en EE.UU.…."

"Me has buscado en todas partes no?"

"Ah... sí…, pero por qué no fuiste a las Olimpiadas?"

"Porque me mude aquí"

"Ah..."

"Bien, algo mas que quieras saber? Y…por que no me preguntas algo y después yo te pregunto algo?"

"Ok... tu primero"

"Qué hacen tus papás?"

"Mi papá es un administrador y mi mamá es ama de casa, pero siempre está viajando con mi papá. Y los tuyos?"

"Mi papá es ingeniero de sistemas, él siempre está viajando por eso no lo veo mucho"

"Ahh…."

"Sí, ok mi turno. Por qué estas tan obsesionada en ganar?"

"No lo estoy!"

"Ésa no es una respuesta y para de correr malogras la mañana"

"No soy obsesionada simplemente es que... como mis papas no vienen mucho. Solo una o dos veces al año, mi papá me prometió que si salía la mejor de la clase el me llevaría a un viaje alrededor del mundo. Solo los tres, como una familia" Michiru sonó un poco triste pero recobro su alegría enseguida. "Mi turno. Por qué te gusta correr autos?"

"Porque me gusta la velocidad, ir por cualquier lado..."

"Eres como el viento... " Michiru susurró, Haruka la oyó de todos modos.

"Qué dijiste?"

"Nada"

"Fue lo mismo que dijo Rei...no te enojes! Simplemente es que no estoy segura si es algo bueno o malo..."

"¿Creo que es algo bueno, ahora deja de mencionar a Rei si? Es tu turno"

"Por qué no tienes enamorado?"

"Porque no quiero..., y por qué tu no tienes?"

"Porque no me gusta... los compromisos" "_Buena salvada Haruka_"

"La amistad es un compromiso"

"Me gustan esos tipos de compromisos, simplemente no estoy interesada en...ellos" "_Maldición, no debí decir eso_"

"Sí, ya se a que te refieres..." "_Podrías sonar menos lesbiana_?"

Haruka estaba intrigada, no era el momento de profundizar más el tema. Ya era hora de terminar pero decidió preguntarle otra cosa. "Ok, es mi turno. Por qué odias tanto a Rei?" Michiru paro de correr, tomo aire y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Haruka paro también. "Estas bien?"

"¿Sí pero…. por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué estas tan interesada? Es tu enamorada o que?" Michiru estaba molesta, eso era obvio.

"No, no lo es, es solo mi amiga y tu también lo eres. Simplemente soy curiosa. No me contestes si no quieres, te apuesto que se pelearon por una uña rota…"

"¿Quieres saber la verdad Tenou? Esta bien, te diré porque la odio: Me traiciono, ella era mi amiga mejor y me vendió como si nada...y lo peor es que por su traición hice algo que iba contra mis principios, algo que todos lo días me lamento, y por eso nunca la voy a poder perdonar.. Estas feliz ahora?" Michiru paso al costado de Haruka y siguió corriendo, honestamente ella estaba impresionada, podría jurar que Michiru estaba llorando.

"Espera..."

Cuando regresaron al cuarto, Michiru se puso fría otra ves. Haruka no estaba segura si seguir la conversación o no, en la puerta Michiru volteo y la miro."Me gustas Haruka, y no me importa si ella es tu amiga, no quiero volver a discutir esto de nuevo, simplemente lo enterramos si? Si quieres ser mi amiga solo te pido no hablar de esto y nunca traiciones mi confianza, no es mucho…" La rubia asintió y de un impulso alzo su mano y sacó la lagrima de la cara de Michiru, se miraron fijamente por unos instantes... era el momento perfecto para un beso... un beso que nunca pasó, y cuando Michiru estaba a punto de besar Haruka se oyó un ruido detrás de la puerta, "Se puede entrar?"

Haruka tuvo un mal momento al no poder decir nada y se obstino a solo decir lo que le salió. "Iré arriba"

"¿De nuevo? Por qué eres tan tímida Haruka? No es el desfile de chicas desnudas, todas las duchas tienen paredes y cortinas sabias?"

"Sí pero... mi ropa esta arriba..."

"Como sea, esperame arriba mientras yo me ducho tengo una sorpresa para ti" Haruka asintió y se alejó. Michiru la miró irse y entro al baño agitando su cabeza. "_Casi la beso... pero probablemente ella se hubiera desmayado... maldición por qué me gusta tanto_?"

**Yo aquí otra vez…escribiendo a la una de la madrugada pro weno…es algo corto por el tiempo pro espero que les guste y dejen reviews! Y TU! SI TU Q HE ESTADO HABLANDO CONTIGO!...mmm…noc q poner pro otro día avlaos de mas cosas ps jajajajja! Weno ya se acerca el momento de q traigan su agüita se viene el lemon! NO SE PIERDAN!**

**mApItA XD! **


	10. Estas tan enamorada de ella

**Estás tan enamorada de ella...**

"Te estas cambiando"

"No sea tonta entra..." Michiru entró sonriendo, su pelo largo estaba en una media cola y llevaba una pantaloneta azul he hizo que Haruka la mirara raro. "Oye! Eso es una..."

"Pantaloneta... sí"

"Por qué? Y por qué no puedo usarla si es que hay...? Te importaría si me explicas?"

"Creo que no te mencioné que se consideran solo para las practicas, aunque no puedes usarlo los lunes ni en las asambleas..."

Haruka parecía estar feliz por lo que acababa de oír... "Entonces, ya no voy a tener que usar falda?" Michiru se dio media vuelta.

"¿Buena esta en el equipo o no? ¡Abre la bolsa, y ponte el uniforme..." Haruka saco la pantaloneta y se la puso casi estaba llorando de felicidad. No mas falda! estaba muy emocionada, tanto así que abraso a Michiru... "Párala, vamos a llegar tarde para desayunar..."

----------------o------------------o-------------

"¿Entonces que? Tenou es tu nueva mejor amiga?"

"Es solo mi amiga Mina, por qué?"

"Simplemente preguntaba, no te molestes, pero honestamente parece... un chico

Tracy miro a Haruka que hablaba con sus típicas amigas: Rei, Camila, Serena y Amy "yo que solo es deportista''"

"No pienso que ésa sea la palabra, pero estoy de acuerdo.

"Hay simplemente algo sobre ella que no me cuadra"

"Oh vamos Mina, simplemente es porque eres una racista"

"¡No lo soy... pero… mira con quienes se junta"

"Ella no es amiga de Amy...me dijo"

"Ves? A eso me refiero. Porque ella te dice todas estas cosas?

"También salen a correr juntas Mina"

"Entonces, es como una compañera de deporte?"

"Sí, si quieres llamarlo así.."

"De repente, a la larga sea algo bueno, pero… la voy a estar observando..."

Michiru y Tracy se miraron, Michiru hizo como una señal de loca hacia Mina y Tracy trato de no reírse.

--------------o--------------------o-------------------

"Hola Rei"

"Hola Haruka, que te trae por aquí? Pensé que tenias práctica, sabes… te queda mejor este uniforme que la falda"

"Gracias yo siento lo mismo...estas ocupada?" Rei dejo su libro y la miro.

"No realmente pero estoy esperando a alguien"

"Quién?"

"Es un secreto"

"Ya pues, dime a quien esperas?"

"No, mejor dime que estuviste haciendo con Michiru en la mañana en el cuarto"

Haruka miro a otro lado. "Estuvimos corriendo"

"De verdad? Porque para mi que querías besarla..."

"Ah..."

"Oh vamos, ya se que tu eres… tu sabes…" Haruka la miró sorprendida, a lo la chica sonrió. "Esta bien, no me importa"

"Lo sabías?"

"Si pareces un hombre y como que no te ayuda mucho... además tengo algo de telepatía..."

Haruka parecía confundida. "Puedes leer las mentes?"

"Sólo las débiles..."

"Oh…!"

"Todavía no he leído la tuya, pero es bastante obvio, estas tan enamorada de ella… es patético, pero si alguien lo descubre..."

Haruka se le acercó y le susurró. "Eso fue..."

"Qué?"

"Eso fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?"

"No, y me alegro de que no fue así. Creo que mi vida seria mas difícil si alguien descubriera que soy lesbiana… De donde sacaste esa idea?

"Bueno tengo algunas teorías, desde que ni tu ni Michiru me quieren decir lo que pasó, yo hice mi propia teoría"

Rei suspiró. "Ok dímela, si usted aciertas te diré los detalles"

"Creo que tu sentías algo por Michiru y cuando le dijiste lo que sentías se molesto o algo por el estilo, ella dejó de hablarte, arruinó tu reputación y desde ese día son enemigas."

Rei abrió sus ojos sorprendida... "Ok esa es... la teoría más loca que he oído en toda mi vida!"

"Y…al revés?"

"Quieres decir que Michiru sentía algo por mi? ¡Ya te alejaste demasiado!" Haruka la miro decepcionada. "Déjalo como esta si? Ahora vete que estoy esperando a alguien"

"Tu enamorada?"

"¡Shh! pueden oírte! Y sí, ahora vete!"

"Ok, solo una ultima pregunta. Piensas que tenga oportunidad con Michiru"

Rei tomó aire y miró a la chica que esperaba sus palabras. "No lo se Haruka, ella no ha sido mi amiga desde hace un buen tiempo y el agua siempre cambia por eso…no lo se"

"¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa!"

"Te dije que tengo algo de telepatía no que soy tu oráculo personal, ahora andate antes que ella llegue"

"Ok, la conozco?"

"No te voy a decir quien es"

"Sólo... la conozco?"

"Sí"

"Y me gustaría?"

"Espero que no!"

"Que quieres decir..."

"Se lo que tramas...ahora andate…ve y dile a Michiru que la amas"

"Esta bien... te veré después...espera, dime porque nos estabas espiando ah?"

"No las estaba espiando yo solo estaba ahí, no seas paranoica"

"Ok, me voy pero, esta conversación no han terminado! "

"¡Ok, solo andate!

--------------------- o----------------------o------------------

"Entiendes que esto no es personal verdad Kaioh?"

Michiru asintió, ella estaba teniendo un mal momento discutiendo con el entrenador. "Entonces, eso significa..."

"Que quien gana la competencia, será la nueva capitana del equipo..."

"Cuándo será la carrera?"

"En tres semanas"

"Ok…?"

Michiru se puso de pie y se fue, necesitaba algo de aire. "Estas bien Michiru?" Ella apenas contesto y dejo el salón.

Michiru vagaba sin rumbo alguno por las afueras del colegio, se sentía perdida. "_No puedo engañarme a mi misma ella va a ganar de todas maneras...se lo merece, es mejor que yo _" De repente tropezó con alguien. "Lo siento"

"Michiru? Estas bien?"Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, Haruka estaba sosteniéndola por los brazos mirándola concertada. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Pero... pareces..."

"Nada, sólo... camina conmigo, no quiero estar sola"

"Yo estoy aquí por ti" Michiru simplemente sonrió, Haruka sentía otra ves esa sensación dentro de ella; Michiru sostuvo su mano. "Segura que estas bien?"

Ella asintió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. "_No tengo porque decirle, y pensándolo bien no me importa si gana…si es que esta a mi lado_" "Creo que ya me siento mejor"

"Yo también" susurro Haruka.

"Qué?"

"Nada solo dije que podías contar conmigo" "_Maldición Rei... por qué siempre tienes razón_?"

"Lo sé... "

**He aquí otro capitulo…pro va a ser el ultimo ahora si…jajjaja siempre digo eso y al final termino haciendo como 3 mas…weno ps es q me escapo de estudiar para seguir son esto! Ahora que es mi cumpleaños con mas razón voy a pararla un rato pa disfrutar ps! Y toos los de peru los espero en nocta! SOMOS!**

**mApItA XD!**


	11. Lagrimas de traicion

**Lágrimas de traición**

"Algunas ves te mencione que amo la lluvia?" Haruka y Michiru estaban atravesando las afueras del colegio corriendo mientras la lluvia caía.

"No, pero... me muero de frió".

"Hay una cabaña adelante, podemos protegernos allí de la lluvia"

Después unos minutos ella entraron al pequeño cuarto. "Cabaña? Esto un deposito de escobas Michiru"

"¿Tiene techo no? ahora para de quejarte..." Estaban muy cerca, Haruka tenía mucho frío y empezó temblar. "Toma mi casaca..."

"Pero, vas a enfermarte"

"Nah, además tengo que cuidarte"

Haruka sonrió intrigada. " Y por qué?"

"Porque eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga Haruka"

"Lo soy?"

"No te lo voy a decir otra vez, ahora toma la maldita casaca." Michiru puso su casaca alrededor de los brazos de Haruka que la rodearon por un momento con sus propios brazos, el silencio se rompió por el sonido del agua que chocaba contra las ventanas. Michiru comenzó a temblar también, pero no le importo.

Ella saco sus brazos muy despacio pero las levantó para limpiar el agua de la frente Haruka, ella actuando como por instinto, tomo su mano. Ella le permitió que la tomara, el corazón de Haruka latía muy rápido. "_Ahora dile que te gusta… vamos_. Haruka!"

"Ah...Michiru..."

"Sí?" un relámpago cayó cerca de el árbol que estaba junto al deposito de escobas. Michiru soltó su mano…" Mejor vámonos Haruka, la lluvia se esta poniendo cada ves peor."

Michiru comenzó a correr y Haruka la siguió, pero interiormente discutía con ella misma porque había encontrado el momento preciso para decirle lo que sentía y no le dijo nada

----------------o----------------- o---------------

"¡No friegue, ya te enfermaste Michiru! Están locas… correr bajo la lluvia… que IMBESILES. Y tu Tenou deberías cuidarla mejor..."

"Tracy, no la reproches, yo puedo cuidarme so..." Michiru no pudo terminar, empezó a estornudando, Tracy se rió. "Oh cerrado a... uno de ustedes va encontrarme un poco de sopa..."

"Mejor cuídate Michiru, la próxima semana es la fiesta y todo el colegio va a estar ahí… Tenou si quieres también puedes ir te doy una invitación después."

"Er... gracias"

"Oye y es verdad lo de la próxima semana en las carreras?"

"Sí... y no quiero hablar de eso."

------------------ o------------------- o---------------

"_¡Arruinaste mi vida! Ahora no descansaré hasta que me pagues todo lo que hiciste!" Michiru gritó hasta más no poder, era mejor a que todo el colegio se enterare…sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas…lágrimas de traición... _

"_Michiru, lo siento yo nunca quise... estaba molesta lo siento mucho" las lágrimas rodaron la cara de Rei., Michiru se apoyó contra Rei y le susurro. "Es tarde para decir lo siento" Se levantó y grito."Asi que mantente lejos de mi diabólica" Rei abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Michiru se dirigió otra ves a ella y a los que estaban en el salón. "¡Oigan, ella es diabólica y puedo demostrarlo!" Tiene señales dibujadas debajo de su cama, libros, y..." _

"_Michiru por favor párala... lo siento, por favor... no" _

_Michiru volteo a ver a Rei. La agarró por el brazo y la tiró y saco el collar que tenía en el cuello, era un pentagrama de fuego. Rei lo había tenido toda su vida. "Vean. A quién le van a creer? A esta diabólica o a mi?" _

"_Rei es diabólica!" Alguien gritó. "Rei es diabólica" _

_No había ni una sola persona que no dijera nada al respecto, Michiru se volteo a ver a su amiga por ultima ves, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar… _

Michiru despertó sudando frió, tenía dificultades para respirar, ese sueño de nuevo... y cada vez se sentía peor..." _Por qué, por qué fui tan estupida_?" Michiru sentía un impulso en querer llorar, ella había preguntado en estos últimos días porque se sentía así. Dejo que las lagrimas rodaran libremente por su cara ya que las había retenido por un buen tiempo... quizás finalmente se estaba curando... de repente era por eso que ya no sentí rabia hacia Rei cuando la veía...Simplemente dolor…o culpabilidad…o quien sabe… tal ves porque Haruka habla cosas buenas sobre ella... Haruka… ese era otro de sus problemas, habían estado corriendo las ultimas semana y cada vez Michiru sentía que ya no podía mas, que tenía que besarla, tocarla pero…simplemente no... Y si pasaba otra ves? No podría resistir otra ves ese dolor...o si?

Michiru sollozó una ves mas, tenía que poner una mano en su boca para que el sonido no se escuchara tanto, esto era demasiado...necesitaba salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Haruka se despertó al oír un sonido extraño, se quedó un rato ahí hasta que identifico de donde provenía... Michiru estaba llorando, pero, las luces estaban apagadas por eso no se podía ver claramente su dolor. Haruka tenía que saber cual era el problema y resolverlo...

----------------- o----------------o-------------

Esa mañana no salieron a trotar ya que la carrera iba a empezar en una hora. Haruka estaba inquieta, ella nunca comía antes de una carrera, así que, se quedo un rato mas en la cama… ella sabía cuan importante era esta carrera, ya que Michiru nunca mencionaba nada al respecto por las consecuencias que traía. Recordó algunas cosas que habían pasado cuando trotaban…siempre quería competir con ella pero nunca mostraba su verdadero esfuerzo y parecía no importarle …Entonces tal vez no ya no le interesaba las consecuencias, quizás eran verdaderamente amigas…pero porque estaba llorando¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

"Tenou? Te estoy hablando" Sacudió su cabeza y miro a la chica que estaba delante de ella

"Perdón...que decías?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Ok, qué pasa?"

"Es sobre Michiru... anoche oí que estuvo llorando y...

**Hasta que por fin! Ufff! Después de 3 días al fin llegue…ahora creo que el suspenso ya se esta aclarando un poco pro lo mas importante ya viene dentro de 3 capítulos donde la verdad saldrá! A si que dejen reviews y sigan leyendo! Hasta la próxima!**

**mApItA XD!**


	12. Te lo dije

**Te lo dije**

Michiru tomaba un buen desayuno, había tomado esta carrera como algo bueno para ella, pero a veces no podía resistirlo…tenía tantas cosas en mente.

"¿Estás comiendo eso? No se supone que deberías tomar algo ligero Michiru"

"Yo tengo hambre" dijo mientras devoraba un pan con jamón y huevo.

"Pero tienes una carrera que ganar o Tenou va a ser la nueva capitana!..."

"No piensas que lo va a ser verdad? vamos Mina, ella es una corredora profesional... esta bien de todas maneras..."

"¿Hablas enserio? No te importa?"

"Ella es solo mi amiga, como tu"

"Ok…"

Michiru sonrió y se dirigió a las pistas.

------------o------------- o-----------

Rei estaba tratando de seguir los pasos de Haruka mientras corría hacia la pista. "Escúcheme Tenou, estas cometiendo un grave error"

"No, no lo estoy... ya tome una decisión..."

"En serio escúcheme, va a matarte..."

"Mira Rei, va a funcionar y no se va a molestar..."

"Oye, ella ha sido mi amiga diez años, piensas que la conoces mejor que yo?"

"Bueno ella todavía me sigue hablando, verdad?" Rei la miro algo dolida, entonces Haruka recordó lo que habían hablado. "Rei lo siento... yo... perdón"

"Esta bien... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer..."

"Ya tomé una decisión Hino, lo siento"

"Haruka te digo que no es una buena idea..."

"Espera y veras... después le pediré que sea mi enamorada"

"¿Te haz golpeado con algo duro en la cabeza? Es que…"

Haruka se detuvo y hablo"Mira Rei si estoy equivocada puedes fregarme con eso siempre si? así que, tienes que estar ahí para apoyarme"

Haruka suspiró y asintió resignada. Ya era la hora de la carrera

----------------- o----------------o------------------

"Lista para perder Tenou?" Michiru sonrió, ella simplemente la estaba fastidiando, se le veía muy bien con esa ropa.

"Después de ti" Haruka sonrió también, estaban en la línea de partida una al costado de la otra. "Buena suerte"

"Lo mismo, pero no lo necesitas..."

¡Listas... ya!

La carrera era otra vez de 400 metros, en los primeros 250 la competencia era interesante, Camila y una chica del último año, los 100 metros se acercaban y solo Haruka y Michiru quedaban, ella se dio cuenta que los entrenamientos daban resultados, estaba rompiendo su propio record, pero en los últimos 50 ya estaba cansándose, sin embargo, había sido una buena carrera... aunque algo extraño estaba pasando en los últimos 15 metros, ella todavía estaba delante de Haruka, y seguía así en los últimos 10... y entonces Michiru cruzó la línea...

Ella estaba confundida... que había pasado? De repente todos los miembros del equipo la rodearon y la felicitaron, se comenzó a sentir mal, algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Trato de controlarlo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Haruka, que se encontraba de pie hablando con Camila. Cuando ella vio que Michiru se dirigía hacia ella volteo y le sonrió.

"Felicitaciones capitana" le dijo Haruka. Michiru la enfrentó y en una fracción de segundos levantó su brazo derecho y le dio cachetada a la rubia... la cara de Haruka estaba roja con la marca de la palma de la mano de ella, la miro confundida y le dijo. "Que te pasa Michiru?"

Michiru la miro con odio y unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer. "¡Me dejaste ganar! ¡Me engañaste! Me dejaste ganar!"

"Que diablos esta pasando aquí?" El entrenador se acerco furioso a las dos chicas.

Haruka lo miro con una sonrisa. "Nada entrenador"

Pero el entrenador lo había visto todo, volteó a mirar a Michiru que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar enfrente de todo el colegio "Srta. Kaioh! A mi oficina ahora!" Michiru parecía comprender lo que ella había hecho, miró al entrenador y asintió, el miro a Haruka. "Usted, a las duchas... ahora!"

Michiru comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del entrenador pero se detuvo a mirar a Haruka que todavía se estaba tocando la cara. "Te dije que nunca traicionaras mi confianza... nosotras ya no somos mas amigas Haruka" y comenzó a caminar dejando caer lagrimas.

Camila y Tracy tenían una buena excusa para dejar sola a la rubia, ella estaba apunto de llorar. Entonces alguien puso una mano en su hombro. "Estas bien Haruka?" Ella asintió, claro que no se sentía bien…parecía como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima. "No quiero decirlo... pero te lo dije... ven, consigamos un poco de hielo para eso"

------------------o----------------------o-----------------

"No se que diablos salió mal Rei!"

"¡No lo sabes? yo te lo dije! A Michiru no le gusta que la engañen! Dejarla ganar fue estupido, pensaste que te lo iba a agradecer? ¡No seas imbesil!"

"Pero el plan era ese, o sea, ella quería eso no?...además, nadie sabe que yo le deje ganar..."

"¿Pero ella sabe que tu eres más rápida que ella... te pidió para que la dejas ganar? No."

"Crees que me perdone?"

"Bueno... yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de su habilidad para perdonar, pero creo que puede hacerlo... sólo dale tiempo, cuando ella está molesta no razona..."

Haruka no dijo nada y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Rei, estaba demasiado triste...

"Interrumpo?" Haruka vio un chica de pelo rubio que bloqueaba su vista, primero pensó que era Mina pero vio que era Serena.

Rei saltó sorprendida y de un empujón mando a Haruka lejos. "Serena... ah no, Haruka simplemente es..."

"Yo ya me voy..."

La rubia no dijo nada, pues ya estaba satisfecha mientras Haruka empezó a alejarse, ella se volteo y miro a Rei 'Ella es la persona con la que sales no?' Ella asintió tristemente.

Haruka agitó su cabeza. "Espero no haberla metido en ningún problema..." Ella estaba decidiendo si ir a la biblioteca o al cuarto a encontrarse con Michiru, decidió ir al cuarto, Michiru la miro con odio, se volteo y la ignoró. "Yo… lo siento" De nuevo el silencio, Haruka la agarró y la forcejeo para que se detenga. "Hábleme, gríteme, pero no me ignores, ya te dije que lo sentía"

Michiru respiro profundamente. "Y yo ya te dije que nosotras no somos más amigas"

"Creí que querías ser la capitana del equipo"

"Pero pensaste mal, ahora disfrútalo, es toda tuyo"

"Yo no lo quiero...iré a hablar con el entrenador"

"No vas a llegar a nada, el me boto del equipo por tener una conducta... Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir alistándome voy a salir esta noche". Haruka solo pudo suspirar…

**XD! Otro mas y cada vez se va acercando el momento…uu….no es q me emocione pro es a pedido del televidente! Sino se pierde rating!...weno ps hasta aquí llego y safo a estudiar historia….demonios….u.u noc para q estudio si no me entra nada…pro que se va a hacer…dejen reviews!...**

**mApItA XD!**


	13. Llevame a casa

**Llévame a casa**

Michiru sabia que no estaba realmente enfadada con Haruka, bueno lo estaba, pero no tanto, sentía algo de rabia pero nada mas, durante las últimas semanas muchos recuerdos regresaron para torturarla de nuevo, y ahora la única persona en la que ella confiaba la decepcionaba completamente...

Michiru se sentó y comenzó a maquillarse, se puso delineador negro en los ojos y algo de rimel, el efecto hizo que sus ojos parecieran más profundo, sin embargo ella no estaba contenta, sabía que Haruka y Tracy la estaban mirando pero ella intentó ignorarlas, Michiru solo iba a la fiesta con la sola intención de emborracharse y al diablo con todos los demás.

Haruka miro a Tracy y con los labios le dijo. "Habla con ella"

Tracy levantó sus brazos, qué se supone que le debía decir? Haruka le contestó. "Lo que le dije?"

Haruka movió su cabeza. "También es tu falta"

Tracy asintió... "lo sé... déjame pensar en algo"

Mientras ellas trataban de pensar en algo, Michiru volteo y las miro con odio. Tracy iba a decir algo pero se callo, aunque aun así lo dijo. " Estas segura de ir a la fiesta? Va a estar lleno, con mucho ruido y tu odias eso…"

"Lleno no es la palabra... no importa…" Michiru saco de su armario un vestido negro corto y un par de zapatos negros, ella desató la bata que llevaba puesta permitiendo ver su ropa interior. "Si no deseas ver Tenou entonces date la vuelta porque yo no me cambio en el baño..."

Haruka la miraba media atontada y casi susurrando contestó. "Yo no dije nada..." Michiru resopló y se dio la vuelta para ponerse vestido, Haruka estaba triste pero interesada, Michiru se miro en el espejo, abrió la puerta y se fue sola.

Tracy se paro y fue a ver si Michiru ya se había ido, volvió y le dijo a Haruka. "No seas tonta, vístete y encontrémosla en la fiesta, esta es la dirección..." Ella asintió

------------ o----------------o--------------

La fiesta se organizó cerca del colegio en la casa de playa del enamorado de Tracy, había un montón de chicas del colegio y algunos chicos de afuera, y Michiru era un centro de atracción, ella era rica, bonita y soltera...

"Quieres bailar?"

Michiru miro al tipo rubio que le habla y lo rehusó por décima vez, así como acababa su 5 vodka.

"Michiru creo que ya tuviste suficiente con esto"

"Estoy bien Tracy. Estoy molesta así que déjame relajarme si?"

"Ok, pero... bueno supongo también debes estar molesta conmigo"

Michiru la miró. "Por qué?"

"Porque fue mi idea, yo le dije a Tenou para que te dejara ganar"

Michiru puso de un golpe el vaso de vodka que tenía en la mesa. "Tu qué…?"

"Veras... nosotras te oímos llorar ayer y pensamos que era porque tenías miedo de perder, así que convencí a Tenou para que te dejara ganar… solo…por una buena causa, no te molestes con ella…"

"Ahora si se fregaron!"

"NO, estas borracha, no molesta, no estas bien... y después te vas a poner sensible, además estas exagerando con Haruka… vamos Michiru, ella es una buena persona…y nosotras hemos sido amigas por muchos años Michiru, pero creo que no somos tan unidas como tu y ella, ustedes tienen algo especial, no permitas que tu enojo arruine esto."

"Pero ella me mintió..."

No lo hizo, ella solo te hizo un pequeño favor"

"Yo le pegué"

"Lo sé"

"Crees que me perdone?"

"Pregúntaselo. Mira ahí esta…oye se parece mucho a un chico..."

Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka que entraba por la puerta principal, tenía puesto un terno negro con una camisa blanca y corbata color ocre. Michiru se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Varias miradas la seguían para ver hacia donde iba.

"Hola"

Haruka sonrió "Hola...todavía sigues molesta conmigo?"

Michiru no dijo nada, agarró la manga del terno y le dijo. "Perdón, no debí golpearte" Le susurró ella en su oreja.

"Yo no debí engañarte"

"Bueno supongo que ya estamos bien" Michiru se apoyó en el hombro de Haruka, y con la otra mano le acaricio en pelo a la rubia.

Haruka se estremeció, era como si su corazón se hubiera detenido "Estas picada?" Le dijo Haruka ya que ella estaba actuando raro...

Michiru hizo una sonrisa "No! quizás sólo un poco..." Haruka sonrió y tomo las manos de ella.

"Alguien puede ver esto y empezar un rumor..."

"A quien le importa, además estoy seguro nadie te ha reconocido..." Michiru se acercó y le susurró de nuevo en la oreja, la sensación la ponía nerviosa, Haruka se sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. "Pareces un chico sabes?"

"Lo sé... pero me perdonas?

"Si... sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer... y..."

"Que?"

Michiru se perdió por un segundo en los ojos de la rubia, estaba sintiéndose algo tonta y la causa no era el alcohol "Baila conmigo"

"Estas borracha mejor te llevo al colegio" "_Por favor Dios dame fuerzas para no besarla..._"

"Sólo una canción, después seré una buena niña y me llevaras a la cama..."

"Si la llevo a la cama, me quemare en el infierno..."

Michiru le guiño un ojo y Haruka no podía resistirse, además ella no se iba a acordar de nada mañana...

"Ok sólo una canción" "_Una_ _canción e iré a bañarme con agua fría..._"

Haruka puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Michiru, ella sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Haruka, bailaron juntas una canción lenta, de repente sentían como que ellos fueran los únicos en la pista, Michiru se sentía tan segura a su lado que puso su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, ella pudo sentir el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, era tan calido... la canción termino y sus miradas se encontraron.

"Ok Haruka podemos irnos" La rubia asintió y miró a Michiru que parecía dormirse, la llevo a un cuarto y se quedaron ahí.

"Dame tu casaca, quédate aquí y no bebas mas si?" Ella asintió y tomó asiento.

Michiru suspiró, su cabeza estaba a punto explotar, estar borracha no se sentía tan bien como lo esperaba, recostó su cabeza en el asiento, pero de repente sintió un presencia que la obligo a abrir los ojos, algo no estaba bien.

"No pensé que eras tu pero cuando te vi entrar no dude que..."

Michiru volteo su cara para enfrentar a esa persona. "Tu... qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a hablar contigo... Te he extrañado"

Michiru ya no estaba borracha, de repente todo el alcohol en sus venas se evaporó. "Que? Tu... tu simplemente te fuiste, nunca escribiste o llamaste..."

"Te he extrañado cada día…gatita… tu no?"

"Yo... no! Tu... no!" Michiru estaba a diez segundos de una crisis nerviosa, era la gota que colmo el vaso... salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo y se mezcló con la gente; encontró a Haruka y la jalo.

"Michiru? te dije que esperaras ahí... por qué estas llorando?"

"Haruka, por favor llévame a casa"

"¿Al cuarto? Esta bien, vamos. Que pasa?"

"No a ese cuarto, Llévame a mi casa, por favor..." Michiru sentía las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Tenía que salir de ahí.

"Ah… ok déjame ir por el carro"

"No me dejes aquí, voy contigo, por favor sácame de aquí..."

Haruka puso su saco alrededor de ella y la llevó afuera, Michiru estaba sollozando y Haruka sentía que su corazón se rasga con cada lágrima. "Shh, todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate."

--------------- o--------------------o-------------------

"La encontraste?"

"Ah...solo la vi irse, no pudo alcanzarla"

"Oh, que mala, no le dije que tu estabas aquí, solo querías darle una sorpresa..."

"Sí... gracias de todos modos Tracy, esta bien, puedo buscarla en el colegio."

"Entonces, de todos modos vas a regresar, Rika?"

"Claro que sí Tracy... y dime quien era el chico rubio que se fue con Michiru?"

"Ahh... el de terno negro?" La chica de pelo castaño no dijo nada, tenía ojos verdes y tenía puesto un vestido negro que revelaba sus curvas. "No era un chico, era Haruka nuestra compañera de cuarto"


	14. Rika

**Rika**

Haruka abrió la puerta del carro para que Michiru pudiera entrar, las primeras gotas de lo que parecía estar ser una tormenta rápidamente mojaron su pelo, ella entro al carro y volteo a mirar a Michiru, ella estaba llorando en silencio, parecía asustada.

"Que te pasa?"

"Llévame a casa Haruka, por favor..."

"Lo haré, simplemente dime que pasó..."

"Ella... ella estaba allí y yo..." Michiru estalló de nuevo en los sollozos, Haruka acariciaba el pelo de Michiru y la atrajo cerca a su abrazo.

"¿Ella, quién? A quién viste?"

"Rika... ella... ella"

"Tranquilízate y me dime que hizo te hizo esa tipa?"

Michiru estaba sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, limpió unas lágrimas de su cara y volteo. "Ella... ella es mi enamorada..." Haruka sentía que un cubo de agua se había vertido encima de su cabeza pero aparento estar normal, la mirada de la chica la miro llorando más fuerte. "¡Ahora tu me odias! Esta bien me iré a mi casa sola..." Michiru abrió la puerta y corrió, Haruka salio y la cogió.

"No! espera... solo estaba un poco sorprendida, déjame que te lleve a tu casa?"

"Estás segura?"

"Sí" Haruka la llevo devuelta al carro, las dos mojadas por la lluvia.

Haruka empezó manejar, Michiru le había dicho que tenía una casa a unas cuadras más halla. En todo el trayecto, las dos estuvieron en total silencio, Haruka estaba pensando qué decir y cómo reaccionar, Michiru lloraba silenciosamente, dejando que sus emociones salgan ya que habían estado guardadas durante muchos años "Michiru? Cuál es tu casa?"

--------------- o--------------------o----------------

La casa era una especie de mansión bonita pero callada. Michiru abrió la puerta y entraron, todas las luces estaban apagadas. "Mis padres nunca están en casa así que no hay ayuda esta ves…"

"Ésta bien...te sientes mejor ahora?"

Michiru asintió. "Entenderé si no ya no quieres que seamos amigas."

"Por qué? Porque eres una llorona?" Michiru sonrió. "No llores estoy segura que no te merece"

"Simplemente es que... es una historia larga"

" La noche es larga, bueno… no llames conchuda pero podrías prestarme algo de ropa? Parece que me va a dar neumonía...

----------------- o----------------o--------------

"Te lo digo porque... mañana todo el colegio lo va a saber pero quiero que te enteres porque yo te lo digo ya que te voy a decir la verdad... yo sé que usted me odias..."

"Yo nunca lo odiaría... no importa que" Michiru la miraba con una tristeza grande en sus ojos...

"Era hace tres años, Rei era mi compañero de cuarto y mi mejor amiga, Paprika, Rika como yo la llamaba normalmente, también era mi compañera de cuarto y… un día ella... ella me besó" Haruka miró a Michiru que parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos. "Yo... yo nunca le dije esto a nadie, sólo Rika lo sabía... Rei no sabe sobre esto... haré la historia mas corta, nosotras estuvimos juntas durante un año en secreto pero ella dijo que era mejor que se quede así si es que no quería problemas con los demás y lo acepte. Yo quise decirle a Rei pero Rika siempre me detenía para que no dijera nada y un día..." Michiru se quedo callada por un segundo se quebró. Haruka se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde ella, Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos...

"No tienes que decirme... esta bien" Michiru estaba temblando, Haruka notó que tenía mucho frío. Michiru se negó al abrazo.

"No tengo que decirte, necesito decírtelo..." Haruka asintió. "Un día Rika y yo lo estábamos haciendo a las afueras del colegio, cuando sentía que algo mal estaba pasando, cuando abrí mis ojos vi que Rei nos mira, ella nos debe de haber seguido... ella estaba traumada, recuerdo que tenía una expresión horrorizada, después se fue. Yo no le dije nada a Rika, pensé que cuando volviéramos hablaría con Rei y arreglaría las cosas; después de todo ella era mi mejor amigo... pero me evitó, al día siguiente...Algunas ves haz sentido que todo el mundo habla de ti? Todos lo sabían, ella me vendió... empezó como un rumor pero sabes cómo toman estas cosas; de repente todos éramos sospechosos, puertas que siempre estaban abiertas para mí estaban ahora estaban cerradas... yo quería saber que pasaba porque... yo amaba a Rika. Pero sabes lo que ella me dijo? Me dijo que se acabo 'solo por ahora' ya que tenia que hacer un plan para desaparecer ese rumor, ella consiguió un enamorado, pero era peor que los rumores… parecía como si todo el mundo estaba contra mi Haruka... y Rei ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de hablar conmigo... "

"Y que pasó?"

"Rika salió del colegio por sus padres, ella apenas salió sin decirme adiós, no me escribió, ni me llamó, nada. Yo le escribí todos los días y todas esas cartas volvieron sin abrir, llamé a su casa hasta que me contesto y me dijo que se acabo, que estaba confundida, que como me pude enamorar de ella porque eso era…imposible no estaba bien." Michiru sollozó, Haruka estaba sorprendida. "Después... me puse muy triste, me sentía traicionada...la culpe en todo a Rei, simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que Rika nunca me amó. Estaba convencida de que toda la culpa la tenía Rei así que empecé mi propio rumor: Yo dije a todos que Rei era una satánica... no me mires así! Sé que estaba equivocada pero no era una mentira... era simplemente un secreto..." Michiru se sentó en la cama. "Yo me lamento cada día porque... porque me convertí en algo peor que ellos... un una traidora... intenté arreglarlo Haruka pero era demasiado tarde; las personas siempre quieren creer que hay tipos buenos y malos en cada historia, que la 'princesa ' del cuento de hadas no puede ser tan mala como 'la bruja' o 'satánica'... yo me refugié en eso. Me concentré en el colegio y mi imagen, deje todo eso atrás o mas bien lo escondí… hasta que tu llegaste y... Bueno ésa es la verdad ahora si tienes razones para odiarme, no solo porque soy lesbiana sino porque soy una perra…"

Michiru se negó a mirarla, Haruka estaba algo sorprendida, por encima de todas sus teorías ella nunca pudo ver ese detalle; así que a Michiru le gustan las mujeres? Y Rei la vendió... pero por qué? Ella también era lesbiana... obviamente Michiru no sabía esa parte... ella no se imaginaba a Michiru haciéndole eso a Rei era difícil de creer porque así no era ella...

Haruka se sentó a su lado, la sostuvo suavemente mientras ella lloraba. "No eres una perra, todos nos equivocamos Michiru... así nos hacemos mejores personas" Haruka alzo el rostro de Michiru y le limpio las lagrimas que caían. "Y...dime...todavía la amas?"

"A Rika?" La rubia no dijo nada. Michiru la miro. "No..."

Haruka sonrió, se agachó y beso los labios de Michiru suavemente. A ella la tomaron por sorpresa y la empujo.

"No tenías que hacer eso...amigos... la amigas lesbianas no necesitan de sus otras amigas para besarse."

Haruka sonrió "no sea tonta Michiru, te besé porque yo quise, porque me gustas."

**Y cada vez mas cerca…se pone interesante y los verdaderos secretos ya están saliendo a flote asi que no se pierdan…! Se van a sorprender…weno hasta aquí los dejo…actualizare muy pronto! Dejen reviews y a todos los q me dejan muchas gracias!**


	15. Detente o

**Detente o…**

Haruka sonrió "no sea tonta Michiru, te besé porque yo quise, porque me gustas."

Michiru miró hacia otro lado, se sentía confundida, muchas cosas habían pasado esa noche. "No te desahogues conmigo Tenou no es divertido"

"Sé que éste no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero yo pude encontrar un buen momento...y he intentado, creeme... cada vez, en nuestra rutina de cada mañana, el día que estuvimos en el cuarto de escobas, fuera del dormitorio, cuando estábamos en las carreras y…solo que… realmente me gustas…bueno yo sé que estas algo molesta conmigo y probablemente sea la ultima cosa que estas buscando es mas problemas… pero estoy dispuesto a esperar, eso si, si estas interesada claro porque tienes todo el derecho de no estarlo…pero aun así quiero que sepas porque…"

Michiru miró a la rubia y le puso un dedo en los labios. "Hablas demasiado" Haruka se ruborizó y se quedó en silencio. Michiru saco su dedo. "¿Entonces, te gusto? No hables. ¿Si? Sólo asiente o no digas nada..." Haruka asintió, Michiru asintió en contestación. "Tienes conciencia de que si estas jugando conmigo lo pagaras con tu sangre..." De nuevo Haruka asintió. "Ok para ser sinceros con esto, yo pienso que tienes razón... necesito tiempo para pensarlo..." Haruka asintió una vez mas, ella no estaba muy segura si podía hablar de nuevo.

Michiru se puso de pie y se dirigió a un estante de donde saco una botella de vino. "Espero que te guste el vino tinto porque es lo único que hay..." Le saco el corcho y lo vertió en dos copas, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haruka.

"¿Tienes frió? Cámbiate te vas a enfermar..."

"Te dije que podías hablar de nuevo?" Haruka se ruborizó y Michiru empezó a reírse, ella parecía haber recuperado su humor. "Estoy bromeando...si tengo un poco de frió"

"Por qué no te haz cambiado?"

Michiru todavía seguía con el vestido negro, lo único que le faltaba era los zapatos. "Porque pensé en darme un baño cuando te fueras, pero ese no era mi mejor plan desde que estas aquí..."

"Entonces me voy para que..."

"¡Déjame terminar! Iba a decir desde que estás aquí ya no quiero que te vayas... Dios Haruka... estás nerviosa, no? Bebe tu vino..."

"Tu no debes beber mas, vas a emborracharte de nuevo"

"Abusarías de mi si estoy borracha?" Haruka lo negó algo concertada. "¿Qué paso con tu sentido de humor? Eres mas graciosa cuando no estas nerviosa"

Haruka bebió su vino rápidamente. "Tranquilízate Tenou... tranquilízate."

Michiru se puso de pie de nuevo y regreso con otra botella de vino, ella cambio el vaso de Haruka y el suyo. "Brindemos"

"Y por que estamos brindando?"

"Ah... opciones"

"Ok" Los dos tomaron de un solo golpe. "No más vino para mí o no podré manejar"

"Quédate, esta casa en muy grande" Michiru le sirvió un poco más de vino. Haruka la miró dudosa. "Tómalo rápido porque tengo algo que decirte"

Haruka tomó aire y bebió el vino. Obviamente ella no estaba segura de quedarse, pero había algo en su cabeza que le decía que haga lo que Michiru quería. Ella le sacó el vaso de la mano y lo puso en la mesa delante de ellos junto con su propio vaso. "Esta bien para que..."

"He tomado una decisión"

"Sobre que?"

"Sobre lo que hablamos antes"

Haruka levantó una ceja. "¿Así? Tan rápido?"

"Aja"

"Ok...te escucho" Michiru se acercó a ella, Haruka pensó por un segundo que ella iba a susurrárselo pero de repente Michiru la besó. Y no era sólo un pequeño beso en los labios, era un beso intenso, ella mordió los labios de Haruka tomándola por la sorpresa empujándola al sillón, Michiru sonrió desde arriba de ella y continuo besándola, cada vez mas profundo y apasionadamente, de repente Haruka no pudo manejar mas el ataque de ella, se rindió ante su dulce enemigo y permitió que gane…ella abrió su boca y permitió al invasor entrar... el beso era sorprendente, de repente Haruka dejo que sus manos atravesaran la espalda de Michiru, ella no se quedo atrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello despertando todos los sentidos de Haruka. "Michiru por favor detente"

Michiru se detuvo de mala gana y miró a la rubia, confundió. "Por qué?"

"_Sí... por qué?"_ "Porque... porque estas borracha y no pienso abusar de ti"

Michiru le sonrió dulcemente y acaricio el pelo de Haruka. "No estoy borracha"

"Simplemente... detente, detente... o..."

"O qué?"

Haruka suspiró, la mirada de Michiru que estaba encima de ella con ese pelo largo que caía por sus brazos desnudos, los labios mojados y ligeramente abiertos, y sus ojos llenos de deseo eran suficiente para no resistirse... ningún mortal podía resistirse. "O no podré... si me besas de nuevo no me detendré, no podría... eres la persona mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida y..."

Michiru la miró y se acerco a su oreja. "Esta bien... no quiero que te detengas" Michiru apretó sus labios en su oreja y Haruka cerró sus ojos, silenciosamente oró a Dios por el perdón, de repente ella agarró la cintura de Michiru y rodó para estar encima de ella, Haruka la miraba recostada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, de repente volvió a entrar en los labios de la mujer que amaba y a comenzar una batalla en sus labios para ver quien alcanzaba mas rápido el cielo...

**Uyyy….! Q pasara..pro la parte fuerte la dejo para mañana tengo que pensarla así que vallan trayendo su agüita o gatorade…la necesitaran…weno al menos yo si la necesitare jejeje. Dejen reviews…hasta la próxima!**

**mApItA**


	16. El primer paso

**El primer paso**

Las dos ya no podían parar, poco a poco se fueron levantando para buscar un lugar mas cómodo. Entraron a una habitación y Michiru recostó a Haruka en la cama esta la haló hacia ella tomándola de la cintura y besando suavemente su cuello. Michiru sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su cuerpo, mientras Haruka seguía con el suave jugueteo hasta que Michiru quien tenía las manos sobre las de Haruka volteó y le propinó un beso apasionado en los labios, al cual la rubia correspondió de igual manera.

Se encontraban recostadas en la cama, ahora Haruka sobre Michiru dándole suaves besos. Con el pasar de los minutos las cosas se ponían más intensas entre ambas, las miradas, las caricias, los besos...hasta que una de las dos diera un paso más.

"Haruka..."dijo Michiru en un susurro. Ella que mientras tanto la besaba en el cuello, se separó un poco de ella para observarla...

"Hazme tuya..."

"Pero Michiru, yo nunca...

"Shh..." Michiru puso un dedo sobre los labios de Haruka... "No tienes que saber hacerlo, sólo siente lo que haces". Cuando Michiru dijo eso, Haruka entendió y comenzó a besarla tiernamente en los labios, acariciaba su rostro y poco a poco sus manos iban bajando hasta situarse en su cintura, mientras Michiru acariciaba el pelo de la rubia. Haruka siguió besándola hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que su compañera la deseaba y así fue desabrochando cada botón de la blusa que cubría el pecho de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, la observó detenidamente por unos segundos para luego comenzar a besar milímetro a milímetro cada espacio de su piel. Volvió a observarla directamente a los ojos brindándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer eso, segundos después con mucho arte logró desnudarla completamente, besando todo su cuerpo.

Michiru se encontraba algo nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que hiciera algo así, pero, no lo era aunque para ella ese momento era como si lo fuera porque lo hacía con la persona a quien realmente amaba. Michiru observó a Haruka y le sonrió, decididamente se sentó y colocó a Haruka frente a ella para luego comenzar a besarla y poco a poco comenzar a quitarle cada prenda con la ternura y delicadeza que sólo ella podía ofrecerle, besando su piel, esa piel con la que había soñado tantas noches y suave como lo había imaginado tantas veces. Ambas ya desnudas, yacían sobre la cama contorneando sus cuerpos para ofrecerse placer mutuamente, un placer lleno de amor. Se estaban haciendo el amor por vez primera, como alguna vez lo imaginaron sus corazones.

El miedo en Haruka se iba disipando para dar paso a su pasión por la mujer a la que amaba y que tantas veces negó, y así fue que llegó a su sexo húmedo y con ganas de que Haruka lo hiciera suyo, cosa que no se hizo esperar. Haruka con mucha cautela metió uno de sus dedos en el sexo de su amante, quien en ese momento gimió de placer, Haruka los movía una y otra vez con majestuosidad, como si muchas veces lo hubiera hecho. Los gemidos de su compañera la excitaban más y más. Michiru se dio cuenta de y la jaló a sus labios, la besó con gran pasión, Haruka seguía su labor y esta vez volvió su rostro hacia su sexo; mientras metía y sacaba los dedos comenzó a besar el clítoris de su amante, para al fin lograr el tan esperado primer orgasmo...

Michiru se sintió satisfecha y segundos después fue ella quien comenzaba su ardua labor por satisfacer de la misma forma a Haruka. La empezó a besar con atino, logrando excitarla de a pocos y cuando se dispuso a profanar su templo con los dedos, ella la detuvo...

"Te duele…" susurró Michiru al oído de Haruka.

"Un poco..."

"Así es cuando das el primer paso"...

Haruka y Michiru tenían estilos muy diferentes de hacer el amor, mientras Haruka era tierna, Michiru era mucho más apasionada, lo cual hacía por momentos pensar a Haruka que era puro placer carnal lo que estaba frente a ella y se lo manifestó a Michiru, la cual respondió a esto con palabras de amor y haciéndola comprender que hasta en eso eran diferentes...

"Haruka, gracias por entregarte a mi así... "

"Gracias por estar conmigo Michiru..."

Ella sonrió y comenzó a llorar de felicidad...

Haruka la abrazó, le dio un beso y se siguieron amando toda la noche.

**Gente les juro q me he quedado sin agua en los ojos…q bestia para llorar con mi amiga que me ayudo a crear esta parte…puxa hasta nos hemos tomado 6 gatorades! Weno pro el esfuerzo vale…el prox capitulo estará listo muy pronto así que dejen reviews! **

**mApItA**


	17. Si te refieres a

**Si te refieres a...**

Michiru rodó por la cama, la sensación de seda de los linos que frotan su piel desnuda era deliciosa, el olor a lavanda le aseguró que estaba en su cama, tenía un poco de frío... extendió su brazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama... abrió sus ojos despacio permitiéndoles que se acostumbren a la luz del día. Michiru echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto... hasta que encontró a Haruka dormida y totalmente vestida delante de la cama.

Michiru un poco perturbada la miró alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que ponerse, lo único que encontró fue sus medias negras... se ruborizó un poco pensando en como había perdido todo eso la noche anterior, evitando su sonrojo, Michiru salió fuera de la cama con sus aretes como única prenda de vestir y saco de su armario una bata azul, después se acercó a la rubia y movió su brazo.

Haruka abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió. Ella juraba que sólo los había cerrado por un segundo. Delante de ella estaba Michiru, mirándola... bueno era difícil de decir, su expresión no decía mucho.

"Michiru... yo estaba..." "_yo estaba aquí esperando a que despertaras para que me gritaras por se una…"_

Michiru bostezó, a Haruka le gustaba ella mucho más en las mañanas porque se veía tan inocente. "Por qué estás aquí?" Haruka pestañeó incapaz de responde. "Regresa a la cama, tengo sueño"

¿Estaba oyendo bien? Ningún grito, ninguna demanda... "Estas... estamos bien?"

"No si me despiertas temprano, por qué te quedas ahí si mi cama esta tan cómoda y caliente? Para tu información yo también estoy allí..."

"Porque..."

"Estás molesta conmigo? ¿Estas pensando en otra cosa quizás? Que pasa Haruka?" la voz de Michiru era suave y cauta.

"No! Pensé, bueno pensé que tu..." "_yo pensé que anoche estabas borracha y hoy en la mañana te la agarraste conmigo, me pateaste y me mandaste al diablo... por eso estoy aquí_"

"Te dije que no estaba borracha... bueno lo estaba pero…no importa, ahora regresa a la cama Haruka me duele la cabeza" Michiru se volteo y se metió a la cama, Haruka sonrió y la siguió, no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

Ella se arrastró hacía la cama y sostuvo a Michiru, ella se acomodo suavemente en sus brazos. "Entonces realmente estoy en un problema?"

"No, pero si no es un sueño el hecho es que arruinaste mi mejor vestido anoche y definitivamente me las voy agarrar contigo, te pateare y te mandare lejos"

Haruka miraba a la chica sorprendida, cómo supo lo que ella estaba pensando... "Cómo lo hiciste?"

Michiru con sus ojos todavía cerrados le pregunto. "Que cosa?"

"Leíste mi mente, como lo hiciste? Tu también lo puedes hacer?"

Michiru abrió sus ojos por un segundo, los volvió a cerrar y se volteo hacia donde estaba la rubia. "No se de que estas hablando, déjame dormir si?"

"Tu lees pensamientos de las personas... como Rei"

Michiru rodó para enfrentar Haruka. "Sólo las mentes débiles se pueden leer, y no me compares con Rei... y... déjame dormir!"

"Entonces tengo una mente débil?"

"No tu estabas angustiada por eso... sólo... dejemos el tema si?"

"Cuando vas a admitirlo?"

"Esta bien, pero si vas a seguir comparándome con Rei no te diré nada"

"Ok. Desde cuando puedes leer mi mente...y porque no adivinas lo que quiero ahora?"

Michiru se ruborizó. "No necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que quieres perver…."

"Entonces ese es un si?"

"Adivina..."

--------------- o------------------- o--------------

"Me muero de hambre! Cómo es posible que no haya absolutamente nada de comida en esta casa Michiru?"

"Nadie vive aquí."

"Cómo te alimentas los fines de semana?"

"Compro, la sirvienta viene el lunes y limpia mi desastre"

"Te sientes sola?"

"Un poco... pero algo me lo dice que vas a ser una buena acompañante... entonces vas a ir a ver a tu papá después del desayuno?"

"No, el está fuera de la cuidad... así que estaba pensando si pasamos el fin de semana juntas..."

"Suena bien, pero primero algo de comida, y dos aspirinas..."

"Siempre tomas mucho?"

"No! solo estaba molesta..."

"Sí... quieres hablar sobre ella? Sobre Rika, o sea..."

"No hay mucho que decir, a menos que tu quieras saber algo..."

Haruka trago sus palabras, ella quería saber todo sobre la trampa de Rika y cómo una chica tan dulce como Michiru pudo involucrarse en cosas así, ella la conocía pero ya de un principio la detestaba. "Todavía sientes algo por ella?"

Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka, ella sabía que era una pregunta con truco. "Si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres...no, la respuesta es no"

Haruka asintió, Michiru era inteligente, esa respuesta no le dijo mucho pero alo menos sabía que ya no estaba enamorada de esa tal Paprika "_¿Qué tipo de nombre es Paprika? Apuesto que es fea..._" "Y ella es bonita?"

Michiru sonrió. "Es serio? Estas celosa? Ella es... no es tan sexy como tu"

"Mh... me preguntaba si tu no la amas y ella no es tan sexy como yo, entonces no tengo porque preocuparme..." "_Bueno igual tengo que hacer mi propia investigación... sólo para estar segura_"

----------------o------------------- o------------

Michiru suspiró, se acerco más a Haruka y puso su barbilla en el pecho de la rubia que la miró fijamente. Ellas habían estado juntas todo el fin de semana, y además del hecho que ellas apenas consiguieron estar juntas parecía como si lo hubieran estado siempre. "Estas cansada?"

"No puedo cansarme de mirarlo..."

"Flirteador... No quiero que este fin de semana se acabe"

"Yo tampoco... y…le vas a contar a tus amigas?"

Michiru la miró dudosa y después bajó sus ojos incapaz de enfrentarla. "Yo... yo simplemente no puedo"

"Esta bien"

"Estas molesta conmigo no?"

"No... porque se que esto es difícil para ti pero tienes que prometerme que lo harás después, yo te daré tiempo para que lo saques pero no esperaré para siempre"

"¿Eso es justo... gracias. Y tu le vas a decir a tus amigas? Quiero decir..."

"Rei?"

Michiru asintió aun sin mirarla. "Bueno ellas sin mis amigas, pero te prometo que guardare el secreto." Michiru ahora la miraba. "No te preocupes, Rei no dirá nada"

"Espero que tengas razón..."

--------------------o----------------------o-----------------

"Dime otra vez por que estamos aquí?"

"Porque tenemos que ir Michiru, hay clases..."

"Ah…eres una..." Michiru se arreglo la blusa y comenzó a caminar.

"Correcto, 'Yo soy la delegada aquí y represento al club de no hacer ruido en clase…'

"No existe tal club!

"Esa es la razón por la que no lo eres…a menos que te convenga otra cosa…" Michiru la golpeo en el brazo a lo que Haruka solo rió

"Buenas días" Michiru cerró su boca y volteo algo pálida para ver a Tracy. "Hola chicas... qué hacen? cómo pasaron el fin de semana Michiru?"

"Ah.. Interesante" Michiru le guiñó un ojo a Haruka que le sonrió.

"De verdad? Qué hiciste?"

"Ah... me quedé en mi casa"

"Sí eso parece interesante..." dijo Tracy sarcásticamente. "Y tu Tenou?"

"Yo? yo no hice nada...lo juro"

"Ah…ok... Dios, cada día eres mas rara... oh casi me olvido Michiru! Adivina quien regresó al colegio?"

Michiru no pudo preguntar quién, porque en ese segundo apareció Rika dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ella. Sus ojos verdes chispean con mucha intensidad, su pelo largo llegaba hasta los hombros y sus caderas tan perfectas que parecía toda una puta. Michiru la miro y comenzó a sentirse mal, quería vomitar. Haruka la miro preocupada porque Michiru dijo entre dientes. "Rika"

"_Esa es Rika? No se supone que ella era fea?_"

Rika se acercó a ellas sonriendo como gato que asecha aun ratón. "Michiru! Cuanto tiempo sin verte…"

**Después de unos cuantos días de descanso volví con otro capitulo…espero que no se hallan empachado de tanta agua o gatorade…pues yo si y en ves de caminar rodaba…pro estuvo bien…muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! El fin de semana le subiré 2 capítulos mas…no se pierdan!**

**mApItA**


	18. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero

**Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero**

"Michiru! Cuanto tiempo sin verte..."

Haruka avanzo un poco para intentar cubrir a Michiru de algún modo, pero ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptible y Haruka retrocedió, entonces en un segundo ella dio testimonio de lo que Rei usaba llamar 'el tratamiento Michiru', el mejor modo para curarla en estas situaciones, así que Haruka imito a Rika y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Michiru, ella ya no parecía tan enferma.

"Rika..." Su voz era suave, ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Michiru.

"Qué estas haciendo aquí" susurró Michiru mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla.

Rika la atrajo hacia ella y sin dejar de sonreír le susurró. "Tu me conoces Michiru, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero... y te quiero a ti"

Michiru rompió el abrazo tan educadamente como pudo, después de todo habían muchas personas mirando. "Éste es campo para los chismosos..." Michiru se volteo para mirar a Haruka que parecía todo menos feliz, Michiru le dio una sonrisa y la rubia pareció relajarse, pero no mucho. "Permítame presentarte... Haruka ella es Rika, Paprika Yunen... una 'querida' y vieja amiga, Rika ella es Haruka Tenou"

Los ojos de Haruka se encontraron con los de Rika, la rubia la miro cautelosa, Rika parecía fastidiada, ellas se dieron la mano prácticamente de mala gana, Rika se acerco y besó la mejilla de Haruka de la manera más hipócrita. "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Haruka"

"¿Lo mismo, ah... cómo era? Jengibre?"

"Paprika." Haruka sonrió inocentemente, Michiru la miró con una advertencia en sus ojos, lo último que ella quería era empezar una discusión ahí mismo.

"Perdón, condimento equivocado..."

Paprika sonrió pero no estaba contenta del todo.

"Bien Rika, te vemos mas tarde nosotras todavía no hemos comido." Michiru agarró ambas Haruka que todavía sonreía arrogantemente y Tracy que parecía divertirse como eso.

Tracy las miraba algo confundida. "¿Qué pasa? De que me perdí?"

"No se, de que estabas hablando Haruka?" La rubia no dijo nada

"Me quedaría aquí para defenderte pero olvidé mi tarea de matemática así que las veo después." Y se alejó. Michiru se volteo para enfrentar a Haruka.

"Qué fue eso?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Tu sabes... 'condimento equivocado'... "

"Ah…jajaja, esa estuvo buena no? Viste su expresión¡...Y… oye! Tu dijiste que ella no era bonita, parece una modelo esquizofrénica."

"No cambies de tema... ah... te gusto ella?"

"No! no me gustan las perras, además es toda…no se…no es mi tipo…"

"¡Ah, te gustó¡Me avergüenzas! Pero no dejes que las apariencias te engañen, ella puede ser toda femenina o lo que quieras pero no es tonta."

"Tiene buen cuerpo"

"Ella hace kick boxing y tiene una lengua muy larga así que no vallas a perder el tiempo con ella si?" Haruka quiso contestar pero solo asintió. "Entonces, nos vemos en la clase"

"No vas a desayunar?"

"Claro que si, pero tu te vas a sentar allí" Michiru apuntó hacia la mesa de Rei. "Acuérdate de nuestro secreto?" Haruka asintió de nuevo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Rei que parecía estar algo perdida.

----------------------o------------------- o---------------

Michiru estaba de mal humor desde que empezó la clase, Mina la llenó de comentarios y teorías acerca del retorno de Rika, en su opinión ella era la única que estaba alegre sobre el regreso de Rika. Tomó su asiento al lado de Tracy para escuchar la clase cuando vio a Rika que se acercaba, ella examinó el aula y se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba atrás de Michiru.

"_No, no... por favor Dios, estás allí?_"

"Esta ocupado este sitio?"

"¿Ah..." _"Ok dije ' sí ' pero ella preguntó 'por quién? ' y entonces? Por favor Dios, soy una buena niña, me estas castigando por todo el sexo que tuve el fin de semana? Por favor…"_ "Sí"

Rika alzó una ceja perfectamente delineada. "Así, por quién?"

"Por mí" Cuando Michiru oyó la voz de Haruka ella suspiró tan fuerte que Rika Haruka se miraron, Michiru sonrió inocentemente.

"Lo siento Rika, te guardare un sitio para la próxima clase" _"Sí claro…"_

Rika se quedo mirándola fijamente. "Te importa si te mueves Pimienta? Tengo estar sentada antes de que llegue la profesora" Rika miraba Haruka con fuego en sus ojos, ella resopló y se alejó para tomar asiento en la parte de atrás. Haruka sentó riendo.

Michiru la miró algo molesta. "¿Qué te dije?"

Haruka le sonrió a su enamorada. "Perdón solo te estaba ayudando..."

"En serio chicas... Que fue lo que me perdí?"

Michiru y Haruka se voltearon para mirar a Tracy. "Nada" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Mentirosas"

------------------o--------------------o--------------------

"¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? No jodas Tenou!"

"Sshh… te digo que es un secreto..."

"Wow estoy impresionada... se la clavaste?"

Haruka se ruborizó y le cubrió boca a Rei con su mano. "No podrías decirlo mas alto?" lo dijo en tono sarcástico

Rei asintió y Haruka la dejo hablar. "Perdón, pero de verdad? WOW..."

"Además, me debes una explicación, por qué no me dijiste que a Michiru le interesaban las mujeres? Tú lo sabías"

"Bueno no estaba cien por ciento segura, no quería darte falsas esperanzas"

"Ok, y… como estas?"

Rei la miró sospechosa. "¿Por qué preguntas? Qué escuchaste?"

"Uh… Nada solo que esa chica, Paprika, regreso y Michiru me dice…"

"Ella te lo dijo... umm, estoy bien supongo, cuando tu reputación es dañado como la mía no hay mucho que temer."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sobre lo que pasó entre usted dos."

"Querrás decir entre nosotras tres... no importa, está en el pasado y no quiero discutirlo, tengo otros problemas ahora"

"Cuales?"

"Serena"

"Está molesta contigo?"

"Aja, verás yo soy la vidente y ella es las que tiene visiones, tiene celos de nada"

"Te puedo ayudar?"

"Nah, lo solucionare por mi misma, y… Michiru le va a decir a todo el mundo sobre ustedes dos?"

Haruka sonrió tristemente. "Tu la conoce mejor que yo, que piensas?"

"Lo siento"

------------------o----------------- o---------------

Michiru se sentía increíblemente tensa desde que entro al agua, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, pero Rika también estaba ahí, aunque ahora se sentía mas fuerte porque tenía a Haruka y nada la podía derrumbar, evitaría a las personas que odiaba y seguiría con su vida.

Después de bañarse, Michiru se vistió y ya estaba lista para acostarse, agarro su bolsa y camino hacia la puerta cuando ella la vio.

"Buenas tardes…gatita"

Michiru suspiró. "Qué quieres Rika?"

"Ya te lo dije… vine aquí para volver"

"No, de verdad, después de dos años? Crees que soy idiota o que?"

Rika se acerco mas a Michiru, su presencia era difícil de ignorar, Michiru siempre se había sentido indefensa cuando estaba con ella. "Sé que estas dolida, pero perdóname"

"Esta bien, te perdono, ahora déjame ir"

Rika sonrió seductoramente. "No te estoy sosteniendo... sólo escúcheme si? Perdóname Michiru, debes creerme. Yo deje de pensar en ti, mis padres me sacaron del colegio y me lavaron el cerebro pero tu siempre estabas en mi mente…"

Michiru desvío sus ojos fuera de los de ella. "Demasiado tarde"

"Que…por la rubiecita? Oh vamos gatita yo se que todavía te sigo gustando lo puedo ver en tus hermosos ojos..."

Rika la acorraló contra los lockers, y puso sus manos a los lados, Michiru se sentía atrapada "No, y déjame ir."

"¿Ella no es mejor que yo... ella te ama como yo lo hago? Te toca como lo hice?"

"No puede ser, porque nosotras ya terminamos, ahora detente" Michiru empujó a Rika lejos y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

"No me rendiré tan fácilmente Michiru tu me conoces bien..."

**Al toq avanzo así q no se quejen….y estaba pensando en poner otra parte parecida al capitulo 16…no se…pro el problema es q no puedo hacerlo sola…alguien me tiene que ayudar a crearlo…weno aun no se sabe pro les avisare…dejen reviews! **

**mApItA XD!**


	19. ¿Celosa?

**¿Celosa?**

Michiru salió de los lockers y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando abrió la puerta y entro, se dio cuenta que la sangre le hervía y su respiración era entre cortada, así que decidió refrescarse un poco antes de quedarse ahí...

Michiru respiró hondo... "Hola… esta todo bien?"

"Hola… sí no te preocupes... gracias... Tatiana, no?" La chica asintió, Michiru no le había hablado antes pero tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ella.

"Entonces, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" Michiru ya más calmado abrió la puerta de su cuarto despacio, sus amigas estaban ahí.

"Hola Michiru"

"Hola Tracy, Haruka..." La rubia la miró y le sonrió dulcemente, ella estaba escribiendo algo. Michiru quería hablar con ella pero tenía que esperar hasta que Tais se durmiera.

"Oye Michiru trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Oh lo siento Tracy lo olvidé"

La chica la miro algo fastidiada. "Demonios, ahora tengo que ir abajo…que te pasa hoy Michiru? No puedes recordar nada, bueno iré a ver si lo encuentro, necesitas algo que te traiga?"

"No gracias"

"Regreso en un minuto"

En el momento en Tracy dejó el cuarto Haruka se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces acorraló a Michiru contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente, el beso sorprendió a Michiru pero dejo que entrara el intruso, la mano de Haruka empezó recorrer el cuerpo de Michiru, ella había estado esperando por ese momento todo el día. "Pensé que nunca se iría"

Michiru gimió suavemente, ella estaba nadando en las intensas sensaciones que le estaban provocando las manos de Haruka en su cuerpo... "Tengo que decirte algo..."

"Después" Haruka la llevó a la cama y le dio otro beso mucho mas profundo, Michiru se dejó llevar y dejo que sus manos rodearan el cuello de la rubia, mientras ella besaba la curva de su cuello...

"No... ahora..."

Haruka detuvo por un segundo y la miró desalentada. "Tracy va a regresar en cualquier momento no podemos hablar cuando regrese?"

Michiru negó con la cabeza. "Es sobre Rika"

"¿Ahora que? Té esta jodiendo? Porque si es así le quitare esa sonrisita de su cara."

"Ella me acorraló en los lockers, ella... espera, prométeme que no te vas a molestar"

"NO"

Michiru suspiró, jugó con el pelo de Haruka y la encontró muy tentadora y sexy… estaba saliéndose del tema así que... "Ah... esta bien… ella me dijo por qué volvía..."

"¿No es obvio? Ella te quiere de vuelta no?"

Haruka sonó algo herida y se negó a ver los ojos de Michiru, ella le volteo la cara y la obligo a que la viera. "Y le dije que no, solo quería informarte"

Haruka sonrió, parecía más relajada ahora "Tu no le dijiste que si te seguía jodiendo yo te iba a romper la cara, verdad?"

"Ah... no. Bueno yo... no dije nada..." Michiru miró hacia otro lado de manera inquisitorial.

"No le dijiste que yo soy tu enamorada?"

"Bueno, pensé que no era necesario y…" Haruka se puso de pie, parecía algo molesta. "Dijiste que estaba bien guardarlo en secreto" dijo Michiru algo desesperada.

"Pero no a tu puta enamorada!"

"Eso no es justo, no te molestes, además, ella sospecha"

"Sabes que Michiru? ... no importa"

Michiru caminó hacia Haruka y le acarició el pelo, pero se rehusó a que la tocara. "Hablaremos en la mañana"

"No te molestes conmigo... por favor, simplemente no quiero que te lastime"

"¿Qué? Piensas que no me puedo ocupar de ella? Tu no le dijiste porque... ahhh solo duérmete"

Haruka parecía bastante molesta, Michiru no estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. "Por favor Haruka... no estés molesta conmigo"

En ese momento Tracy entró sonriendo, pero sintió el aire algo tenso y volteo a mirar a sus amigas. "Esta todo bien?"

Las dos asintieron, Haruka se metió a su cama y le dio la espalda a Michiru que estaba a punto de llorar.

--------- o----------------o-------------

Michiru no podía dormir. Primero ella pensó de que estaba molesta con Haruka porque había sido algo egoísta con ella; después de todos ella era la única que tenía un montón de problemas y la única que tenía todas esas emociones que estallaban en su pecho, pero cuando los minutos pasaron comprendió que no estaba molesta, sino que se sentía culpable. Culpable porque tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Rika sobre Haruka, pero no lo hizo. Y sí, no era lo mismo ocultarlo a alguien homo fóbico que escondérselo a su ex enamorada... si hubiera sido al revés ella se hubiera arrepentido... y... mucho...

Y después de voltearse un montón de veces, Michiru tuvo un presentimiento. Salió de su cama tan silenciosa como pudo y entró en la cama de Haruka rogando por que Tracy estuviera dormida.

El peso extra en su cama hizo que Haruka abriera sus ojos sorprendida, ella encontró a Michiru que estaba al lado de ella. "Qué?" "_Ok Tenou eso fue rudo... recuerda es la chica mas hermosa, debes ser mas educada…pero estoy molesta con ella..._"

"Por favor escúcheme..."

"Tracy se va a despertar"

"No si hablas bajo... Haruka lo siento, tenías razón... soy una imbécil, yo se lo debí haber dicho y será lo primero que haga mañana, tú eres la única con la que quiero estar, por favor perdóneme"

"Estas segura?" "_Por qué le preguntas eso? ¿Qué pasa si te dice que no? Por favor Michiru no digas que no..._"

"Sí, por favor perdóneme Haruka"

Haruka asintió, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro y Michiru no podía verla, de repente ella escucho en un susurro " Estas llorando?"

"No" mintió.

"Te perdono, no llores... ven aquí" Haruka la abrazo y Michiru dejo que la abrasara.

"Perdóname Haruka, de verdad"

"Esta bien, simplemente estaba..."

"Celosa?**" **

"Esta bien... sí! Y qué?" Michiru cubrió su cara con besos, Haruka dejó que jugara y la acerco mas a ella, comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa... "Párala…ándate a dormir"

"Por qué?"

"Porque no se que le vas a decir a Tracy cuando te encuentre en mi cama desnuda"

"No estoy desnuda"

"No todavía"

"Pervertida"

"¿Yo pervertida? estoy en mi propia cama!"

"Shhh! no quiero irme Haruka..."

Haruka se estremeció ella estaba a punto de hundirse pero su sentido común la detuvo. "No, además tienes que descansar porque en menos de tres horas te tienes que levantar"

Michiru dejó de besarle el cuello a Haruka y preguntó algo confundida "Por qué? Son sólo las 3 de la mañana puedo dormir a las 4 y tomar un desayuno ligero..."

"Nosotras salimos a trotar a las 5:30"

"Por qué?" Protestó "ya no estoy mas en el equipo..."

"Y? Esa no es excusa, nosotras no pararemos de entrenar hasta que mejores y me ganes"

"Entrenaremos por siempre!"

"Así es... la noche es joven Srta. Kaioh y no te embolses"

"Oye! Cómo sabías que me estaba embolsando?"

"Porque siempre lo haces cuando estas disgustada, ahora ándate a dormir antes de que mi sentido común se evapore..."

"Esta bien..." la miro seductivamente

"Buenas noches Michiru"

Michiru se apoyó y beso a Haruka brevemente en los labios. "Buenas noches mi amor"

**Ya se viene otra parte muy parecida al 16…pero antes…pasara algo interesante que será el xq de la parte así que no se pierdan! Y dejen reviews!**

**mApItA XD!**


	20. Compañeras de grupo

**Compañeras de grupo**

"Por qué te sobas la espalda Michiru?" Tracy y Michiru se dirigían al comedor para almorzar.

"Porque me duele"

"Por qué?"

"_Porque hacerlo en un árbol no es tan divertido ni fácil como suena…_" "Trotar es difícil si no tienes mucha practica"

"Haruka es muy exigente te empuja demasiado…….."

"¿_Sí...me empujaba demasiado... contra ese árbol... mas fuerte y mas fuerte y mas fuerte... pero fue divertido... qué esta diciendo Tracy_?" "Qué cosa? No te escuche"

"Dije que Rika está allí con Mina y supongo que ella almorzará con nosotras..."

"_Demonios..._" "Ah... que bien..."

"Escúchame, antes de que lleguemos, te importaría decirme que esta pasando entre Rika y Tenou? Porque esta mañana podría jurar que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea bastante seria"

"Ah no se supongo que solo no se caen…" "_Perfecto..._" Se sentaron al lado de Mina y Rika, la rubia sonrió. "Hola chicas"

"Hola! Miren a quién me encontré almorzando sola... entonces le dije 'Rika estas loca, no puedes almorzar sin nuestra compañía tu eres una de nosotras!' no?"

Rika sonrió, mirando a Michiru que desgraciadamente se sentaba al lado de ella... cuando Michiru abrió su boca para contestar, sintió la mano de Rika en su pierna, quiso gritar pero solo dio una excusa para irse. "Yo... yo creo que deje mi cartuchera en el salón, iré a buscarla..."

"No, está aquí Michiru" Tracy sonrió, si sólo supiera en que problema estaba. Michiru asintió y trataba de pensar en alguna forma de sacar la mano de Rika de su pierna...

--------------- o------------------o------------------

"Ok no seas tan obvia y voltea, pero mira con quien esta almorzando tu enamorada?"

Haruka se dio vuelta a su cabeza despacio, Rika estaba sentada al lado de Michiru que parecía radiante, por otro lado Michiru parecía preocupada, Tracy y Mina también estaban allí. "Esa perra..." Haruka agitó su cabeza y comenzó a comer, estaba a punto de estallar. "Este secreto no creo que dure mucho..."

"Y…Cómo van las cosas con Serena?"

"Mh... es difícil de decir, ahora esta sintiéndose un poco enferma y por eso no la puedo ver mucho… oye! Michiru parece algo preocupada..."

De nuevo voltearon para ver a Michiru, Haruka con los labio le dijo ' necesitas ayuda?'. Ella lo negó agitando su mano...

------------- o--------------o-----------

Michiru le envió una mirada de advertencia a Rika que sonrió inocentemente mientras Mina y Tracy discutían sobre los canales de TV que habían visto el fin de semana, Michiru puso su mano bajo la mesa para evitar que Rika la tocara pero no fue muy útil...

Haruka miraba a Michiru como queriendo ir haya y comenzar una pelea con Rika, Michiru tenía que pensar rápido. "MIRA!" Ella apunto en alguna parte atrás de Tracy y Mina, ellas voltearon y en ese momento Michiru agarro su tenedor y se lo clavo en la mano de Rika.

"Ay!" Mina y Tracy volvieron a voltear, Michiru siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras Rika mostraba dolor sosteniéndose la mano izquierda.

"Que pasó?" Tais las miró sospechosa, Rika trató de poner su mejor sonrisa.

"Tengo calambre"

Michiru la miro sonriendo. "Mejor anda a la enfermería, esos calambre no son normales."

"Michiru tiene razón Rika, iré contigo..."

"Gracias Mina" Rika la miró con rabia, se puso de pie y se fue con Mina, Michiru sonrió con una expresión maliciosa a lo que Tracy la miró confundida.

"Tu y yo Michiru vamos a tener una conversación muy seria porque algo esta pasando estoy segura"

"Tracy no se que quieres decir pero..."

----------------o----------------- o---------------

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Y no mientas porque vi como le clavabas el tenedor"

"Tranquilízate Haruka, tuvo lo que se merecía, ella sólo trató de tocarme pero la detuve. Relájate no soy una niñita pequeña que necesita siempre ayuda..."

Haruka la agarró de la cintura a Michiru y la atrajo más, ellas estaban escondidas detrás de una escalera. "Tu eres mi niñita pequeña..."

"Mh...Esta bien..." La pareja se besó durante algún tiempo hasta que la campana del la siguiente clase sonó, entonces de mala gana se apartaron. "Te veo en clase..."

"Esto de que 'no somos ese tipo de amigas' no esta funcionando Kaioh"

Michiru le sonrío a la rubia. "Yo deduciré un mejor argumento si?"

------------o--------------- o---------------

"Dónde estabas?"

"Ah...en la cosa de reunión de delegados"

"Entonces porque estas roja?" Michiru se toco sus mejilla algo alarmada.

"No lo estoy!" Tracy agitó su cabeza sonriendo.

"Esa conversación va a pasar Kaioh..."

Haruka entró al salón y se sentó junto a Rei, Rika caminó por unos minutos con una venda en su mano mientras Michiru intentó no reírse. La clase empezó...

Literatura. No era la mejor clase pero... Michiru se olvidó por una vez de tomar apuntes mientras pensaba en alguna manera de meter a Haruka en su 'grupo' y poder tener mas tiempo asolas también...

"Srta. Kaioh está escuchándome?" Michiru salió de su sueño y asintió rápidamente, mejor entendía. "Ok, como estaba diciendo harán un trabajo en grupos que contara como la mitad de su nota en el curso, tiene que ser una historia creada por el grupo, por cada grupo tienen que haber 3 personas..."

"_Que bien, Tracy, Haruka y yo... la excusa perfecta para ellos se comiencen a llevar bien, con Tracy de nuestro lado Mina solo estorba…Qué? Que fue lo que dijo de nuevo la profesora?_"

"Entonces déjenme empezar, Srta. Carsino, Srta. Deduailer y..."

Michiru se volteo a hablar con Tracy. "Qué está haciendo?"

"Los grupos van a ser hechos por el profesor no oíste?"

"NO!" El salón entero se quedo en silencio y voltearon a mirarla...

"Esta todo bien Srta. Kaioh?"

Michiru la miro y solo asintió algo desilusionada. La profesora siguió diciendo nombres, Tracy le susurró.

"Que pasa?" Michiru pudo ver que la profesora la apuntaba

"Después, Srta. Hino... Srta. Kaioh y... la Srta. Mizuno" Michiru se sentía miserable así que estanco su cabeza en la carpeta, también para ellas no era una fiesta...

"Aauu!... Michiru que le hiciste a Dios para que te odiara de esa manera?"

"_Quieres decir, además de mi homosexualidad_? _Te apuesto que fue por ese estupido tenedor_..." "Cállate Tracy!"

"Y por ultimo…Srta. Tsukino con la Srta. Tenou y la Srta. Tracy."

"Haru... Haruka y Serena? Vamos a jalar..." Tracy parecía feliz… bonito grupo...

Amy levantó su mano, Michiru rezó para que la cambiaran de grupo "Sí Srta. Mizuno?"

"Profesora, Serena está enferma por eso no va a estar aquí en una semana…"

La profesora asintió. "Ok entonces Srta. Tenou, Srta. Yunun y la Srta. Tracy entonces..."

"Haruka y Paprika? Oh Dios mío... no sobreviviré esta experiencia!"

"Srta. Tracy, tome asiento ahora mismo!"

"Es oficial Michiru…se viene el Apocalipsis..."

Michiru se dio vuelta para mirar a Haruka, después a Rika... las cosas estaban empezando a calentarse por ahí... Michiru levantó su mano.

"Sí Srta. Kaioh?"

"Ah...podemos cambiar los grupos?"

"Lo siento Srta. Kaioh... NO"

Rei observó la derrota de Michiru y le sonrió simpática "Entonces, eso no hace compañeras de grupo Kaioh"

"¿Y no te la creas Hino, solo será por la nota..." Este día no podía ser peor…?


	21. No te odio

**No te odio**

Michiru suspiró y poniendo toda su fuerza camino hacia la mesa de su grupo que aparentemente la esperaba.

"OK, terminemos con esto..." Amy murmuró algo pero Michiru decidió morder el anzuelo, ella tenía que terminar rápido para encontrarse con Rika y Haruka antes de que se empezaran a golpear. "¿Alguna idea para la historia? Tal vez podemos pensar en algo, escribirlo y en unos cuantos días nos juntamos y comparamos..." "_Si no nos vemos mejor..._"

"Me suena bien" Rei quería eso para no tener ningún problema, además ella sabía porque Michiru estaba tan ansiosa.

"Ok entonces las veo después..."

"Espera, la profesora dijo que teníamos que traer una idea JUN-TAS, escucha tengo una idea"

Signa se sentó y volteo sus ojos. "_Maldición Mizuno..._"

"Es sobre una chica que es una perra y cuando piensa que su vida es un éxito la castigan las reales y buenas chicas del colegio…."

Michiru intentó no reírse. "Déjame adivinar, el nombre de la chica es algo como Michiru no? Vamos Mizuno terminemos con esto si… no creas que me gusta trabajar contigo pero creeme nosotras somos las únicas que podemos hacer que este trabajo salga bien, así que podemos dejar por un momento de pelear?"

Amy la miró fastidiada. "No trates de convencerme con tu acto, se como eres"

"¡Maldición Amy! Por favor… llamémosle una tregua!"

"A eso le llamas tregua cuando esa vez le pusiste goma a mi cola?"

Michiru no solo sonrió, ella no hizo... Rei lo hizo. "Oye, eso fue hace muchos años, aparte te pedí perdón"

Rei miraba a Michiru, que parecía divertida. "Amy relájate... Michiru tiene razón debemos tranquilizarnos y terminar la historia."

"¿Ahora estas de su lado? Se te ha olvidado de que ella es la razón por la cual nadie te habla?"

Rei cruzó sus brazos exasperada ésta era una historia interminable. Michiru intentó parecer normal... "Por favor Amy tengo cosas que hacer, podemos relajarnos y dar una solución..."

--------------o----------- o--------------

"Chicas... por favor!" Tracy se rindió, levantó sus brazos para pedirle una solución a Dios, sus compañeros de grupo estaban fuera del tema y ahora discutían entre ellas...

"Tu no sabes nada de carros!"

"¿Y simplemente porque pareces un chico si sabes?"

"Por lo menos no soy una retrasada…"

"¿Me estas llamando retrasada? Veamos si dices lo mismo después que te golpee en la cara!"

"Tu te lo buscaste Canela!"

"Es Paprika!"

"¡Chicas... por favor... ah olvídenlo! Iré por un muffin..." Tracy se volteo y las dejo solas, a quien le importa los carros?"¿_Por qué mejor no escriben una historia de una pelea de gallos_? Demonios voy a jalar… de nuevo"

------------- o------------------- o--------------

"Creo que nunca se irá..."

"Solo quiere preocuparte, ella realmente te odia..."

"Ella debería entrar en línea..." Michiru miro a Rei y se preguntaba porque se sentía tan triste de repente. Rei le devolvió la mirada e hizo una sonrisa.

"¿Estas hablando de mí? Yo no te odio..."

El silencio se apodero de ellas, Michiru quiso contestarle algo a Rei. Entonces recordó que tenía que encontrara a Haruka y prevenir una guerra. "Er… Yo me tengo que ir... te veré mañana si?" Rei asintió. Michiru sin embargo no podía irse. "Ah... sabes a donde se fueron Tracy y Haruka?"

"Creo que se fueron por ahí" Michiru asintió de nuevo, agarró sus cosas y se preparaba para irse, dio unos pasos y se volvió a detener.

"Rei?"

"Que?"

"Yo tampoco te odio..." Dicho esto, ella se alejó.

----------------o----------------o-------------------

"Tracy? Dónde esta Haruka?"

Tracy miró a Michiru y tragó el pedazo y grueso de muffin que había mordido. "La ultima vez que la vi ella estaba a punto de perder un diente"

"QUE?"

"Paprika y ella comenzaron a pelear por carros... puedes creerlo? Carros…Sin embargo me aburrí de defender y me fui al comedor a coger esto."

"Y las dejaste solas? Estas loca? Dónde están ellas?"

"Tranquilízate, te llevare..."

--------------- o------------------- o--------------

Michiru pudo ver lo ultimo que quería ver, Rika y Haruka peleando, era difícil de decir quién diablos estaba ganando, Haruka tenía un arañazo en su mejilla, Paprika tenía sangre en sus labios. Ellas estaban sumergidas en el la pelea y preparándose para el próximo encuentro.

"Paréenla!" Michiru corrió hacia ellas. "Qué diablos está pasando aquí!"

"Tu amigo está a punto de que le patee el culo!"

"Así? Porque parece que vas a llorar comino..."

Rika apretó sus puños e intento atacar de nuevo a Haruka, Michiru la detuvo. "Párala Rika"

"Sí, vas a lastimarte chuño"

"Párala tu también Haruka!"

"Apártate Michiru, esto no te concierne"

"Sí, la rubita dio su primera y última idea en su vida"

Tracy se sentó en un banco a terminar su muffin, sin embargo cualquiera que la veía pensaría que con ella no es la cosa. Michiru la miraba con desesperación. "Tracy ayúdame!"

Tracy la miró y negó con su cabeza. "Lo siento Michiru pero adoro mis dientes, además déjalas que se peleen después se van a cansar..."

Michiru volvió a mirar a Haruka, la rubia la miró con furor. "Por favor Haruka, párala... por mí "Ella lo pensó por un segundo y finalmente suspiró.

"Esta bien"

Paprika sonrió arrogantemente. "Qué pasa Tenou? Es tu mamá?" Haruka quiso gritar, quería decir lo estupida que era Rika, Michiru era su enamorada pero Tracy estaba allí, "_maldito secreto_"... "El gato te comió la lengua?"

Michiru enfrento a Rika, tomo aire y dijo. "Apártate de Haruka, Rika"

"Por qué estas defendiendo a esta imbesil?"

"¡Porque... ella es mi enamorada! Ahora déjanos solas"

Los ojos verdes de Rika miraban con odio a las dos, ella había sospechado que había algo entre Haruka y Michiru pero esto estaba encima de los límites. Haruka se sorprendió tanto que se quedo muda, y Tracy... bueno…Tracy se estaba atorando con el muffin...

Michiru agarró a su novia por el brazo y la arrastró lejos de ahí, ella miró a Tracy que todavía tosía y mordió el labio... "_Ahora que Michiru? Otra mejor idea?_"


	22. Dame algo de credito

**ADVERTENCIA! SE HA PRODUCIDO UN CAMBIO DE NOMBRE: TRACY AHORA ES LARA  (NOMBRE ORIGINAL DEL FIC) (ME DISCULPO DE PARTE DE JESSIE QUE CAUSO TODO ESTO, GRACIAS)**

**Dame algo de crédito**

Michiru tomó aire y regreso de nuevo al cuarto, estaba vomitando, estaba alterada, pero mas allá de estar alterada había algo peor, no tenía idea de cómo manejar esto...

"Tranquilízate y siéntate, vas a hacerle un hueco a la alfombra" Michiru miró a Haruka y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, después desvió su mirada y continuó caminando en círculos por el cuarto, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. "Michiru vas a marearte... aparte no es tan malo... estas avergonzada de mi?"

Michiru se detuvo y miró a Haruka, cuando la rubia estaba disgustada ella siempre hacia que sus palabras sonaran bien…tan bien que parecían reales. "No es que..." Michiru se sentó al lado de su enamorada y agarró su mano. "No eres tu... soy yo... yo... Haruka lo siento simplemente es que ésta no fue la mejor manera de decirle a Lara sobre nosotras, y no se como va a reaccionar..." Haruka puso la cabeza de Michiru en su pecho y la abrazó dulcemente, Michiru sonrió.

"_No puede ser tan malo... simplemente no puede_" Ella alzó su cara y después de encontrarse los ojos de ella, vio que estaban llenos de amor y le dio un beso, era la cura para sus heridas, de repente ella ya no se sentía tan asustada, estaba sola con Haruka…

El cuarto de la puerta se abrió de repente... "Perdón! yo... yo no quise interrumpir" Michiru se volteo para encontrar a Lara que está de pie en la puerta, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había ido.

"Oh no!" Michiru estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Qué estas esperando?"

"Qué?"

"Ve y habla con ella Michiru..." Ella asintió, Haruka tenía razón...

------------------o----------------o-------------------

"¡Para el Amor de Afrodita! Qué diablos te pasa?"

Rika miró a Mina, sus labios estaban hinchados. "Tenou..."

"Qué? Me estas jodiendo... ella te pegó?" Mina parecía ultrajada, no lo podía creer.

"¡Yo también le pegué! Pero... mi mano me duele demasiado y ella tomo ventaja de eso"

"Esa perra..."

Rika se sentó al lado de Mina, ella sabía que Mina era algo estupida y algo homo fóbica pero eso no hizo inmune a sus habilidades seductores, Rika era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba a tenerlo todo con una sonrisa, tenía un gran carisma. Sonriéndole amistosamente a la Mina, se acerco mas y tomo su mano…" Mina, eres mi amiga no?"

Mina asintió nerviosamente, ella podía sentir el aura de Rika que la rodeaba, se sentía más que conectada con ella... "Claro"

"Y de Michiru también no?" el tono de Rika era algo dulce ...

"Claro son mis mejores amigas"

"Bueno entonces necesito tu ayuda Mina, porque veras no creo que Michiru este segura, siendo amiga de ella, con esta persona…Haruka..."

Mina sonrió el maliciosamente. "Se ve que tienes un plan"

"Oh sí..."

----------------o----------------------o-----------------

"Lara, espera" La chica se detuvo, se dio la volteo y enfrento a Michiru. "Tenemos que necesitamos hablar" Lara asintió. "Ah... no aquí, regresemos al cuarto"

"Y Haruka?"

"Ella se ha ido, así que no hay problema."

"Ok, vamos"

Michiru estaba ansiosa, ella podía sentirse que su corazón latía bastante rápido, tenía miedo, no podía darse el lujo de perder a Lara también, además aparte de Haruka, ella era su única y real amiga, aunque ellas se habían convertido en amigas intimas hace unos cuantos años.

Lara parecía normal, claro eso no significaba nada, Michiru sabía que Lara tenía su 'otro yo'. Ellas entraron al cuarto y Lara tomó asiento en su cama, Michiru se puso delante de ella.

Aclaró su garganta y dijo. "Ahora tengo muchas cosas que explicarte..."

La chica exploto y se paro súbitamente "Claro que tienes que hacerlo! Se te calentó la ultima neurona que tenías Kaioh?" Michiru deseaba que sus ojos no estuvieran tan borrosos, ahora no sólo estaba perdiendo a su amiga si no también estaba llorando delante de ella...

"Lara yo..."

"Cómo pudiste decirlo enfrente de Paprika! Se lo va a decir a todo el colegio, eres tan imprudente... tenemos que idear un plan porque si no todos lo van saber…y supongo que esa no ha sido tu meta desde que lo has intentado guardar en secreto.."

"Qué" Grito Michiru algo sorprendida. "Quieres decir que no estas molesta conmigo?"

Lara miró a Michiru confundida. "Por qué debería?"

"Porque... Haruka y yo... porque soy una..."

Lara sonrió. "Pensabas que no lo sabía? Por favor dame algo de crédito! Soy tu mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto... piensas que nunca vi la manera en como se miraban? Cómo Haruka se ruborizaba cada vez que caminabas cerca de ella solo con ropa interior? ¡Y en las mañanas cuando iban a trotar siempre volviendo con dolor en la espalda! Siempre te estas roja y feliz... honestamente hay tanta tensión sexual en este cuarto que ni siquiera se puede respirar… cuanto tiempo han estado saliendo? Un mes quizás?"

"6 días..."

"¿Tan poco? Que lentas son... es tan obvio... quiero decir me sorprende que nadie mas lo sepa..."

"Espera... entonces lo sabes y estas bien?"

"¡Claro que si! ¿Qué tipo de amiga crees que soy? Yo siempre te apoyaré, además no me importa con quien te desarregles... espera no lo estás haciendo en mi cama no?"

"No!" Michiru se sentó, Lara se sentó a su lado y le desordeno el pelo con su mano.

"¡Anímate! ¿Esta bien... quiero decir no es nada extraordinario, que te gusten las mujeres? ¿Entonces qué? Eso no te hace diferente, por lo menos a mí..."

"Lara..." Michiru no pudo ayudar y empezó a llorar, demasiada tensión.

"¡Oh no llores... los hombres no lloran..." Oye "Mentira…! Ok, para de llorar tenemos que idear un plan porque Yunen le va a decir a todo el mundo acerca de ustedes"

"Dime cual es la versión oficial de este problema? Aparte es su palabra contra la nuestra..."

"Ella no va a decir..."

"Por qué estas tan segura?"

"Porque ella es mi ex y ..."

"¿Así? ¡Oh Mi Dios! Michiru necesitas contarme todo, me escuchaste todo…y no te olvides de las partes xxx…es importante…todo..."

--------------- o----------------o----------------

Lara y Michiru se acercaron a Haruka que pretendía estar callada estudiando. Estaba sentada cerca al comedor. Ella vio la cara de Michiru que ella no parecía disgustada, y Lara tampoco.

"Hola chicas" Michiru sonrió. "Er... todo está bien?"

"Claro" Lara sonrió, Haruka se sentía mas relajada. "Pero déjenme repetirlo otra vez para que tu Tenou también lo escuches. 'Regla numero uno, nada de revuelcos ni gritos en mi cama por favor…"

"Lara!" Michiru se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, Haruka y Lara estaban riéndose.

"Tu enamorada no tiene sentido del humor Tenou..."

"Si, eso parece no?"

"Ya cállense!"

**Weno se ha hecho un arreglo con el nombre xq es del fic original…ahora ésta noche subiré toda la traducción del fic con un parte adicional…los 35 capítulos ya se vienen!**

**mApItA!**


	23. Hace mucho tiempo

**Hace mucho tiempo…**

_El cuarto estaba ligeramente encendido, cuando la puerta se abrió ella se paro y la vio solo con una camisa pequeña para dormir. _

"_Se ha ido?" _

_Ella asintió. Ella miraba a su enamorada con deseo, ella simplemente no podía controlarse cuando estaba con Rika. "Se ha ido por una hora" _

_Rika asintió sonreído, se acercó un poco más, la agarró por los hombros suavemente y le dio un beso muy profundo. "Te deseo tanto gatita" _

_Ella gimió, Rika la acorralo contra la pared y le dio un beso que empezó por el cuello y bajo hasta su pecho, sus manos se situaron en sus piernas. "Yo también..." _

_En ese momento Rika la tomó por los brazos y la tiró a la cama, no iba a perder el tiempo. "Eres tan deseable pequeña..." _

_Ella sonrió, ella se sentía tan bien a su lado. "Te amo Rika" _

_Paprika sonrió y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos, después de eso se miraron fijamente. "Te deseo tanto, vas a terminar conmigo" _

------------- o----------------o---------------

Michiru abrió sus ojos sitiándose bien y relajada, por fin llegó el fin de semana, se volteo y toco suavemente la espalda de Haruka, ella apenas podía creer que habían sobrevivido a esa semana. Después de la pelea, Rika había estado algo precavida en la opinión de Michiru era señal de rendición, ella pensó que Rika finalmente capto el mensaje. En la opinión de Haruka Paprika solo estaba allanando una mejor manera de atacar por detrás.

Haruka se volteo y la miro algo dormida. "Hola…"

"Hola."

"Qué hora es?"

"Bastante tarde, vas a llegar tarde para tu práctica"

"Maldición! Haruka saltó fuera de cama, ella tenía que haber estar en las carreras hace menos de una hora, ella miró a Michiru que todavía estaba en la cama, mientras la miraba tentándola. "Oh vamos 15 minutos no matará a nadie..." Y ella volvió a meterse y Michiru le dio un beso de bienvenida.

--------------------- o----------------------o---------------------

_La práctica había sido difícil, estaba exhausta, agarró su mochila y caminó hacia las duchas, como de costumbre era la última en dejar la piscina; ella sonrió para ella recordando lo que siempre decía Rika 'No hay dolor, no hay diversión'... Ella abrió el agua caliente y permitió le cayera a su cuerpo adolorido, el vapor caliente envolvió el pequeño cuarto... y fue cuando ella la sintió... _

"_Ah! Me asustaste!" _

"_Buena sorpresa ahora espero..." _

"_Claro..." Michiru besó a su enamorada, el agua caliente les caía a ambas, el toque de sus cuerpos desnudos contra ellas le hacía estremecer. En sólo un movimiento Rika la acorralo contra la pared sosteniendo las manos de Michiru por los lados. Ella gimió, esperaba ansiosamente a lo que se iba a venir después. "Me deseas?" _

_Rika sonrió, Michiru la miraba con deseo en sus ojos. "Eres lo más importante para mi... claro que te deseo" Ella la besó y soltó una de sus manos, ahora con su mano libre la tomo por la barbilla. "Tu siempre serás mía Michiru..." _

"_Te amo Rika" _

"_Lo sé..." _

------------o--------------- o--------

Haruka ahora si estaba tarde... muy tarde, ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, Michiru se sentó algo perezosa y sonrió. "Cómo lo haces?"

"Que cosa?"

"Hacerme sentir tan segura" Michiru y Haruka se miraron fijamente durante un segundo, Haruka todavía con la mitad de la ropa puesta camino hacia Michiru y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Es simple... te amo"

Michiru palideció, miró a Haruka y sentía que debía decir algo, pero no estaba muy segura qué podría ser. "Vas a llegar tarde"

Haruka la mira decepcionada pero dejo el asunto. Se vistió y antes de salir beso a Michiru... en la frente. "Regresare mañana para llevarte al colegio" Y salió.

Michiru la oyó bajar y cerrar de un golpe la puerta. De repente ya no se sentía feliz...

--------------o------------------- o----------------

"Y que es lo que esperabas que ella te dijera?"

"'Gracias' habría estado bien, 'yo también te amo' habría sido perfecto" Haruka cerró su puño de nuevo, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

"Fácil, vas a ser que se confunda."

"Es fácil estar feliz, tu enamorada te ama"

"Has estado saliendo con ella dos semanas, probablemente este algo sorprendida"

"Alex... déjeme sola si?"

"No, no puedes plantarla todo el fin de semana, pensé que tenías planes"

"Si pero ahora... no quiero verla si?"

"Estas cometiendo un grave error, puedes perderla eso es lo que quieres?"

------------------o--------------------o----------------

Los colores se la habían tragado Michiru suspiro y agarro su cuadro, ahora tenía que encontrar un taxi para irse a su casa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, había tenido un mal día. Haruka ya no iba a su casa, era obvio que no quería verla, cancelo sus planes cuando dijo que vendría a recogerla el lunes. La había llamado a sus celular más de cinco veces, pero todo era inútil.

Salio de edificio cargando su cuadro, ella quería irse a casa lo más rápido posible. Y fue cuando la vio parada en frente del edificio con una flor en su mano. "Hola"

"Hola... qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Recordé que pintabas aquí así que vine a visitarte. Es un mal momento?"

"Rika... no puedes aparecerte así no mas. Ya te dije que Haruka es ahora mi enamorada." "_Eso creo... eso espero..._"

"Lo sé, ésta es simplemente una oferta de paz" Rika le extendió un ramo de flores a Michiru, pero ella no las tomó.

"No puedo aceptarlas"

"Hace mucho tiempo te gustaban los tulipanes..."

"Y todavía me gustan, simplemente no creo que este bien tomarla de ti"

"Hace mucho tiempo te gustaba"

"Rika por favor..."

"Yme amaste..."

Michiru cerró sus ojos durante un breve segundo. Rika sonrió ella sabía que Michiru no estaba totalmente inmune a sus palabras. "Rika párala... esto no puede ser... Haruka yo... la amo si?"

"¿_Es verdad? Sí... sí creo que así es... te amo Haruka_"

"_No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente..._" "Esta bien, puedo aceptarlo que... déjame por lo menos llevarte a tu casa"

"No, gracias Rika prefiero caminar" y empezó a caminar, mientras dejaba atrás Rika, ella sonreía por este nuevo sentimiento tan calido y dulce. Ella amaba a Haruka solo necesitaba encontrarla y arreglar las cosas.

"Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Michiru sentía que su corazón latía más rápido, miro a la rubia que estaba apoyada en su carro y le sonrió.

"Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando de pie allí?"

"Bastante tiempo"

Michiru sonrió. "Oíste lo que le dije a Rika?"

"No" "_claro que lo hice_..." "Pero veo que la dejaste en su lugar"

"Podría decirse... "

Haruka sonrió, se acerco un poco mas y la beso brevemente en los labios, se volteo y le abrió la puerta de su carro "Entra al carro Michiru, iremos a cenar."

**Creo que no hay mucho que decir pro dejen reviews…cuesta mucho traducir y peor si esq ya no tengo a mi ayudante xq ya la despedí…y weno ps tengo que terminar lo q empecé…pro por otra parte toy aprendiendo jejeje**

**mApItA**


	24. ¿Cuando te he mentido?

**¿Cuándo te he mentido?**

"Por qué estas tan azul hoy Michiru?" ella puso su libro en el escritorio y miró a Tais que estaba sentada en su cama.

"Oh es nada..."

"Dilo porque es obvio que te esta afectando"

"Esta bien, creo que arregle las cosas con Haruka"

"Tan pronto?"

"No es gracioso..."

"Perdón, que pasó?"

"Bueno… nosotras estábamos perfectamente bien y de repente ella me dijo que me amaba..."

"¿Oh... y tu no le dijiste 'gracias' o algo por el estilo no? Porque eso seria…"

Michiru agitó su cabeza. "Algo peor... le cambie de tema"

"Oh demonios... y qué hizo ella?"

"Se fue. Pero después me recogió de mis clases de pintura como si no hubiera pasado nada... bueno algo normal, había algo de tensión pero no lo volvió a tocar el tema. Ahora me siento culpable porque se que la herí y además yo… yo quería decirle que también la amaba pero ahora no puedo encontrar el momento indicado para decírselo porque como que me esta evadiendo desde ayer, y me duele eso…ves es complicado"

"¿Sí... entonces tu la amas? Creo que deberías decírselo"

"En cuanto ella me hable de nuevo!"

"Oye no te desahogues conmigo... por lo menos debiste decir 'gracias'..." Michiru le tiró la almohada a Lara. Ella fue al lado de Michiru y la abrazó. "Las cosas van a ponerse bien, solo habla con ella"

"Intentaré"

--------------o------------- o------------

Michiru paseó por las pistas de carreras, ella estaba nerviosa pero determinada a que la escuchara. Miro hacia abajo y encontró a Haruka cerca de las pistas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

"Haruka?" La rubia miró a Michiru que estaba delante de ella.

"Qué?"

"Podemos hablar"

"Estamos hablando, que cosa?" "_Ok eso fue rudo, por qué siempre eres tan jodida cuando estas molesta_?"

"_¡Por qué eres así conmigo?_" "es sobre... ah..." "_Vamos! Tu puedes_!" "Acerca de lo que paso el otro día cuando dijiste..."

"Michiru déjalo si, esta bien. No tenemos que hablar de esto"

"¡No, si debemos! Se que herí tus sentimientos, lo siento"

"_Así que esperaste tres días para venir y disculparte_?" Haruka había esperado todo el fin de semana para que Michiru tocara el tema y escucharlo de sus propios labios lo que le dijo a Rika, después de tres días ella concluyo que Michiru le había mentido a Rika y ese pensamiento todavía seguía rondando su cabeza. "Ya te dije que esta bien, obviamente fue un error en decirlo tan pronto..." "Bueno eso sonó... oh se ve dolida... haz algo"

La mente de Michiru se quedó en blanco, probablemente si Haruka le hubiera pegado en la cara probablemente se hubiera sentido menos herida. Ella intentó aparecer normal pero obviamente su plan no funciono. Ella pestañeó mucho tratando de no llorar delante de Haruka. "Ok entonces creo que me voy" Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

"¡Espera Michiru! ¡No quise decir eso! Demonios!"

------------- o----------------------o------------------

Michiru corrió que hasta no pudo mas, puso su mano un el árbol y dejo que cayeran sus lágrimas. "_Soy una imbesil... si no hubiera sido tan cobarde probablemente me hubiera respondido, por qué yo siempre encuentro una manera de sabotearme, ahora no le dije que la amaba y ella no me dirá tampoco... en la vida..._" El llanto de Michiru era incontrolable que tuvo que echarse al suelo para que no se escuchara tanto.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad ella sintió una mano en su hombro. Ella miro arriba algo avergonzada y vio a la persona que menor quería ver

"¿Qué pasa gatita…? Por qué estás llorando?"

"Vete Rika, por favor"

"No hasta que me digas que te pasa, tuviste una pelea con Tenou? Es eso?"

"No!"

"No me mientas te conozco bien... escucha quiero ayudarte porque no me dices que pasa?"

----------------o------------------o--------------

"Haz visto a Michiru"

"NO" Rei la miró con rabia, su pelo parecía desarreglado.

"Que paso?"

"Nada... solo que no puedo encontrar mi tarea de mate... maldición"

"er... si quieres cópiate de la mía"

"No quiero jalar gracias..."

"Oye! No te desquites conmigo Srta. Hino?"

"Haruka perdóname simplemente es que me pelee con Serena otra vez…"

"Siento escucharlo. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Nah, no importa. Y que hay con tu muñeca de porcelana?"

"Ella también está molesta... las haz visto?"

"No pero si se aparece por aquí te avisare"

"Gracias Rei"

------------------o------------------o--------------------

"Rika yo se que te gusta golpear por detrás a las personas cuando están mal… por favor déjame sola"

"No te daré un golpe por detrás... déjame ayudarte"

"Cómo? Pero si tu odias a Haruka y supongo que si tu me aconsejas será para desquitarme con ella. Así que no gracias"

"Yo haría todo por verte feliz si la rubita te hace feliz yo te voy a ayudar"

Michiru lo dudo por un segundo. "Rika? Te haz golpeado la cabeza o algo?"

"Oh vamos Michiru no soy tan mala, por eso te gustaba recuérdalo"

"¿Y esto que significa para ti? O sea que vas a conseguir con ayudarnos?"

"Paz mental. Yo realmente lo siento por todo el dolor que te causé. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz eso es todo..." Michiru la miro a los ojos, ella estaba indecisa en creerle o el miedo a ser traicionada otra vez. Claro que Rika nunca le mintió a ella, las causas por las que ellas rompieron fueron otras.

"Permíteme ser tu amiga Michiru, permíteme a ayudarte a ser contento"

"De verdad Rika?"

"Claro gatita cuándo yo te he mentido?" Michiru le dio un abrazo a Rika y sonrió. Rika también estaba sonriendo pero sus razones eran completamente diferentes. "Una vez que termine con la tipa esa, Michiru te haré pagar por todo este problema así no olvidaras otra ves que es mejor para ti..."

------------- o------------------o--------------

Michiru entró al cuarto y lo encontró vacío probablemente Lara y Haruka estaban comiendo. Ella cambió y se metió a la cama, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar.

Ella todavía no estaba dormida cuando Haruka entro, parecía concertada, Michiru decidió ignorarla, no quería pelear más por hoy. Haruka miró a Michiru, ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no estaba dormida "Se no duermes."

Michiru abrió sus ojos y se sentó para mirar a su novia. "Que?"

"Podemos hablar?"

"Estamos hablando..." "_Cómo se siente ah_?" "Qué es?"

"Escucha lo siento yo no quise decir... bueno no me voy a arrepentir de haberte dicho te amo. Esta bien si tu no sientes lo mismo, pero no quiero que ignores mis sentimientos"

"¿_Es lo mismo que me dijo Rika... tranquilízate y habla con ella, no puede pasar algo peor_? "Yo lo siento Haruka yo... yo estaba asustada, sorprendida, pero si lo aprecie. De hecho yo... yo también te amo."

Haruka la miro sorprendida. ¿Lo decía de verdad? ¿Se sentía ella culpable? Michiru notó la duda en los ojos de Haruka. Ella se acerco a la rubia y parándose en puntitas la beso suavemente. "No te sientas culpable, te amo Haruka. No me importa que sea tan pronto o que recién hemos empezado a salir no me importa… te amo"

"Yo... yo también te amo"

"¡Oh… gracias... mentira…! Ahora quién no tiene sentido del humor ah?" Haruka limpió sus miedos por ahora, decidió que vivirá el momento. Ella la agarró por la cintura a Michiru y la cama más cercana. Después la empezó a besar comenzando por la cara...

"Haruka..." gimió… "Sí?"

"Ésta es la cama de Lara..."

"Ah... bueno… entonces…. adiós regla numero uno..."

**Que difícil es estar corrigiendo los errores! Matador! Pro weno ya se va a terminar…y peor si tengo una compu media loca que ni acepta corregir así que si vean alguna incoherencia es xq la comp. ta fallando…**

**mApItA**


	25. Solo amigas

**Sólo amigas**

Michiru caminó hacia el hall y golpeó la última puerta de la derecha. Ella solo había estado ahí una vez y fue para hacer una broma por eso no se sentía segura de ir. Serena abrió la puerta, parecía media dormida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su pelo hecho un desastre.

"¿Perdón, te desperté Serena? Son las 5 pm. no?"

"Estaba tomando una siesta Michiru no te preocupes, qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Esta Amy aquí? Necesito verificar unas cosas del trabajo de Literatura."

"No, creo que esta en la biblioteca."

"Ok, y Rei?"

La rubia casi se cae por un momento, Michiru no estaba segura pero por un momento ella se sentía que Serena estaba tensa. "No se donde esta ella"

"¿Entonces te dejare que duermas... ah estás segura que estas bien? Estas un poco pálida y desde que estas enferma quizás..."

"Estoy bien, gracias, simplemente estoy algo dolida" Serena se mordió el labio, había dicho demasiado.

Michiru levantó una ceja, entonces Serena estaba saliendo con alguien? Ella era curiosa. "¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Quizás te pueda ayudar..."

Serena suspiró, ella no podía decirle lo que sentía por Rei a la chica mas popular del colegio, aparte ella odiaba a Rei, pero por otro lado tenía que sacarlo "Ok, entra..."

Michiru entro, el cuarto no era muy diferente al que ella compartía con Lara y Haruka. Tres camas: una llena de envolturas de dulces y tisúes que debería ser la de Serena La única que no tenía nada solo libros en su mesa de noche era Amy. Y claro la cama con la colcha roja era la de Rei. Michiru se sorprendió al ver el cojín rojo que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños una vez.

"Siéntate Michiru, oh no en la de Amy! Me va a matar... aquí siéntate en mi cama"

Michiru asintió, se sentó al lado de la rubia que inmediatamente empezó a llorar. "Serena, que te pasa?"

"Michiru alguna vez... alguna vez te has enamorado?" Michiru la miro y asintió. "Es solo que yo estoy enamorada de…esta persona, bueno 'el' también me ama pero…creo que 'el' siente algo por otra persona."

"Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno 'él ' pasa mucho tiempo con ella y estoy segura de que ella es... bueno estoy segura que a ella le gusta mi 'enamorado'... no se si me entiendes."

"Tu enamorado y esa chica son muy cercanos?"

"Prácticamente mejores amigos, pasan un motón de tiempo juntos y eso me pone muy celosa."

"Tu enamorado ha actuado algo sospechoso, o sea, llega tarde, cancela planes…cosas así?" La rubia agitó su cabeza. "Has tratado de hablar con las chicas? Tal vez ella ya tiene enamorado y son solo amigos"

"¿No... pero es un sentimiento, alguna vez lo has experimentado? Como si ya lo supieras de ante mano."

"O sea esta chica siente algo por tu enamorado?"

"No, o sea no se... me siento tan miserable, estos celos me están matando" La chica volvió a llorar. Michiru sentía pena por ella así que la abrazo.

"Serena quizás estas exagerando, por qué no hablas con tu enamorado?"

"Ah es solo que…"

Michiru no estaba segura de lo que ella debía hacer así que abrazo a Serena por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, era Rei que al ver la escena se helo. " Esta todo bien?"

Serena miro hacia arriba y encontró a su enamorada un toque molesta. Michiru al ver esto se puso de pie. "Serena me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo. Rei vine para darte mi parte del trabajo. Toma" Michiru le dio unos papeles a Rei ella asintió sin dejar de mirar a Serena que lloraba. "Adiós" Michiru cerro la puerta y se fue.

Rei miro a Serena que todavía estaba sentada en la cama. "Que fue eso?"

"Que?"

"Por qué demonios estabas llorando en los brazos de Michiru?"

"Porque tu me estas engañando y necesitaba un abrazo!"

"¡Por la enésima vez no te estoy engañando con Haruka. Ella es solo mi amiga!"

"Correcto! Ella es tan lesbiana! Se que te gusta!"

"Serena no me atrevería! Además y tu y Michiru ah?"

Ella se levanto mirándola con rabia. "De que demonios estas hablando? Michiru? Esa es la mejor excusa que has encontrado para cambiar de tema? Tu eres la única que esta con esa tipa"

"Haruka y yo somos sólo amigas! ¡Sólo amigas! Ella tiene enamorada, por Dios!"

"¡Ja! Si claro! ¿Y quién es su misteriosa enamorada ah? ¿Quién? ¡Piensa rápido Hino! Quién?"

"Michiru!"

--------------- o----------------- o--------------

Michiru se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando en una esquina se encontró con Rika.

"Hola gatita"

"Hola Rika"

"Te estaba buscando para hablar contigo a solas, quería preguntarte: ¿cómo estás? Las cosas mejoraron con Tenou" Michiru asintió la semana casi había terminado y no había pasado casi nada. "Bien. Bueno me voy antes de que 'alguien' venga"

"Ah, esta bien puedes pasear conmigo no te voy a hacer daño"

"Ok" Rika sonrió, ella sabía que si Haruka las veía hablando se volvería loca. "¿Estas segura? Tu enamorada te permite hablar conmigo?"

"Permite? Qué es ella? Mi dueña? Claro que puedo hablar contigo, nosotras somos... buenas amigas creo... no es que la este engañando"

"_Es tan fácil de hablarte de estas cosas gatita_" "Estas segura? Porque no quiero volver a pelear, yo creo que se va a molestar buenazo si nos ve juntas."

"Yo hablaré con ella, obviamente amigas es solo lo que vamos a ser Rika"

"Si, solo amigas…"

------------------- o----------------------- o-------------------

"Qué hablabas con esa perra?"

Michiru levantó una ceja y miró a su enamorada. "Primero baja el tono te puedo oír perfectamente no tienes porque gritar, segundo para de mirarme como si te estuviera engañando o algo y tercero hay una explicación para esto, Rika y yo hablamos el otro día y me dijo que ella se iría por su lado, fuera de nosotras. Ahora solo somos amigas"

"Sólo amigas mi culo! Todo lo que quiere ella es entrar en tus pantalones"

"Haruka! Deja de hablar así conmigo, ahora que? No puedo tener ningún amigos?"

"No amigos que yo odio"

"Eso es todo? Bien yo dejare de hablarle a ella si tu dejas de hablarle a Rei"

"Que? Y que tiene que ver Rei en todo esto?"

"Bueno tu tienes amigos que no me gustan... que odio"

"¡Tu no la odias! Simplemente quieres ganar esta discusión como siempre lo haces! No es justo, Rika es tu ex, además dijiste que no te gustaba mas ella"

"Y es verdad ella es tu perra egoísta ego maniática... pero creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad"

"Y ahora te llenaste de pura... ésa es una mentira! Tú nunca le diste a Rei una segunda oportunidad, hagamos esto: Tú le das una segunda oportunidad a ella y tú y la Srta. Pimienta pueden ser amigas de nuevo"

Michiru apretó sus labios. "Esto no va a ser un trato, no me importa las amigas que tengas, yo seré amiga de Rika si quiero!"

"Pero yo no quiero Michiru! Por favor..."

"Haruka confía en mí, si ella cruza la línea la puedes matar cuando quieras... no va a pasar nada"

"Michiru..." Haruka dijo en derrota ella simplemente no podía dejarlo así nomás, Rika era peligrosa, cómo no podía darse cuenta? Sin embargo la chica se acercó y empezó mordisquear su oreja. "Pero..."

"Vamos, Haruka, Si ella hace algún movimiento te juro que la mato"

"Promesa?"

"Promesa" Michiru resbaló sus manos a través del abdomen de su enamorada y comenzó a desabotonar lo que tenía puesto suavemente. Haruka la besó con lujuria.

"Sólo... piensa sobre lo que yo te dije de Rei, ella se merece una segunda oportunidad también"

"Ok lo pensaré..." Las dos cayeron en cama y empezaron a besarse con pasión, ahora nada más importaba...


	26. ¡Sueltame!

**¡Suéltame!**

Michiru salió de las duchas y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, Haruka le dijo que si se daban prisa podrían entrar en la función más tarde de la película. Viernes de nuevo y un fin de semana entero con ella, Michiru no podía esperar.

Ella estaba a punto de dejar el vestuario cuando vio a Serena correr. Parecía algo insegura.

"Hola Serena, estas buscando a Amy? Ella apenas movió los dientes"

"No... quería saber si podíamos hablar"

Michiru tomó aire, ella realmente tenía prisa. "YO..."

"Sólo cinco minutos, te lo prometo" Michiru miró a la chica de nuevo, no podía negarse. Así que asintió.

"Ok, Que pasa?"

"Yo quiero preguntarte algo pero… quiero que me prometas que me vas a contestar la verdad y nada mas, podrías hacer eso por mi?"

Michiru puso su mochila en el suelo, parecía algo serio. "Ok, te lo prometo... qué es?"

Serena la miraba, de repente ella empezó a dudar sobre esto, y que pasaba si ella se molestaba con ella? Qué si ella destruye su reputación así como lo hizo con Rei?... pero por otro lado la duda estaba comiéndola por fuera y si Rei le había mentido en que otras cosas mas le pudo haber mentido? Ella necesitaba valor para preguntarle eso a Michiru y había estado esperando por semanas, era ahora o nunca...

"Necesito saber si es verdad que Haruka Tenou es tu enamorada" Por un segundo Michiru sintió que su corazón se detuvo, la sangre se le fue de la sangre parecía una pálida hoja. Ella quería hablar pero se había quedado muda. Si Serena lo sabía, entonces en cuestión de segundos el colegio entero podía saberlo, pero porque ella estaba ahí preguntándole eso? Estará buscando una confirmación? O de repente solo disfrutaba de su miseria…"Por favor Michiru tengo que saber si es verdad"

Después de un forcejeo grande contra su pánico Michiru logro hablar de nuevo. "Quién te dijo eso?"

"Entonces es verdad?"

Michiru se acercó a la rubia, ella era más alta y más fuerte y no necesitaba mucho para que la intimide, Serena retrocedió hasta chocarse con un locker.

"Q-u-i-e-n-t-e-d-i-j-o-e-s-o y no me mientas!"

"¿No te molestes, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, entonces es verdad? Sí?"

"Serena te voy a dar cinco segundo para que me digas quien fue la te que dijo eso y porque me lo estas preguntando!"

"Rei me dijo..."

Michiru cerró sus puños con furia. "¡_Esa perra! ¡De nuevo! Yo te lo dije Haruka no?_" Ignorándola completamente Michiru se volteo, agarro su mochila y salio de los vestidores "_Alguien va a pagar por esto_!"

----------------o--------------- o-----------------

Haruka cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba en el fin de semana que tenía por delante, de repente alguien la toco por detrás. "Oye!"

Ella se volteo a mirar a Rei que se reía de ella. "Hola… teniendo malos pensamientos? Me avergüenzo de ti!" La chica de cabellos oscuros se sentó al lado de ella todavía riéndose. "No que te ibas para otro fin de semana romántico?"

"Michiru esta en la piscina, y según con mis cálculos llegara en cualquier momento para irnos"

"Y como esta la nueva amiga de tu enamorada, tan perra como siempre?"

"Debo recordárselo la próxima vez ella intenta ser toda amistosa conmigo, es tan hipócrita, 'seamos amigos' ah... que asco, cómo Michiru fue tan ingenua? Páprika esta tomando ventaja de Michiru por ser dulce, amable y delicada..."

"Ok si tu lo dices... y hablando de eso ahí viene tu enamorada..."

Michiru vio a las dos chicas y comenzó a caminar rápido, una vez que estaba delante de ellas descargo su furia contra Haruka. "Yo te lo dije!"

Haruka parecía algo confundida y levanto sus manos. "Que te pasa Michiru?"

"¡Oye no me vengas! Y tu a donde crees que vas imbesil?" Rei se sintió fuera de lugar y se levanto discretamente cuando sintió el brazo de Michiru que agarraba su pelo.

"Ay! Suéltame Kaioh!"

Haruka se puso de pie molesta. "Michiru! Déjala ir, que te pasa?"

"¡Ella es lo que me pasa! Yo te dije que ella no podía guardar un secreto y lo hizo de nuevo!"

"Yo no dije nada!" Rei logro librarse de Michiru y la enfrento.

"Cállate!"

"Tu cállate!"

"Las dos cállense!" Haruka intentó separarlas pero fue demasiado tarde Michiru se olvido de la poca cordura que tenía y lo mismo hizo Rei. Ella saltó encima de Rei y cayeron al suelo. Haruka no sabía que hacer. "¡Paréenla! ¡Michiru! Rei!"

Tal vez cualquiera que las viera pelear se cagaria de risa. Michiru y Rei estaban teniendo una buena riña, ella tenía el pelo de Rei en la mano y ella tenía el de Michiru. Pero en ese momento Haruka agarro a su enamorada por la cintura y la alzo; rompiendo la pelea.

"Suélteme!" Michiru estaba bastante molesta ahora, ella quería que Haruka la pusiera en el suelo para empezar a pegarla también, se sentía llena de rabia, ella había querido creer que Rei era capaz de cambiar y que Haruka tenía razón en darle una segunda oportunidad, pero se lo había dicho a todo el colegio, todo se había ido a la mierda. "Te dije que me soltaras!"

Haruka la puso encima de su hombro, ella la estaba dando pequeñas patadas y estaba gritando literalmente. Rei se puso de pie suelo y se limpió la sangre de sus labios. "Estas bien?" La chica asintió. Ella no podía creer que había se peleado con Michiru otra vez, comenzaba a pensar en lo peor pero trataba de que eso no la amortiguara, porque Michiru nunca escuchaba a lo que le decía?

"Suéltame Tenou!"

"NO!" Ella miró a Rei. "Lo sentimos Rei, nos vemos el lunes..."

"¡Yo no lo siento! Suéltame Haruka. Te juro que si no me sueltas voy a patear tu humanidad también!"

Rei asintió de nuevo y vio como Haruka se aljaba con Michiru encima de su hombro, ella sentía compasión por su amiga.

----------------- o------------------------o---------------

Haruka agradeció a Dios que llegaran al garaje sin verse, era tarde así que todos deberían ya haberse ido, aparte Michiru dejo de gritar. Cuando entraron al carro de Haruka finalmente la soltó.

Michiru se paro por un momento y le dio una cachetada. Haruka hizo lo mismo. "¡Tranquilízate Michiru! Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Me pegaste!"

"¡Tu me pegaste primero! Para de actuar como una... maldición! Te conozco, que pasa?"

Michiru respiro, ella estaba muy molesta podía sentir que su sangre se evaporaba. Empezó a sentir que le ardía la mejía derecha ya que tenia algunos arañazos. "Esta bien, te diré, TU amiga Rei fue tan buena para decirle a medio mundo que estamos saliendo"

"Todos? Ella lo gritó bastante fuerte o algo?"

"No estoy para bromas! Ella le dijo a Serena y todos sabemos que ella es una chismosa, te apuesto a que el lunes todos lo van a saber, me debiste dejar terminar con ella" Haruka sonrió, bueno por lo menos no fue tan malo como ella había esperado. "¿Por qué te estas riendo ah? ¿Crees que no le puedo ganar a tu patética amiga? Lo puedo hacer contigo también!"

"En ese estado lo dudo... Escucha Michiru, Serena ha dicho nada a nadie"

"Ha! Perdóname si dudo en eso"

"Ella no va a decir nada porque Rei se lo dijo como una confesión intima…porque ella es su enamorada"

"QUE?" Michiru sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

"Me oíste... Serena en la enamorada de Rei.."

"Tu estas... estas mintiendo no?" La rubia agitó su cabeza, Michiru parecía que se iba a desmayar.

"Yo creo que debes darle una disculpa a Rei…y una buena…"

Michiru asintió algo confundida, Haruka la llevó al carro y entraron. "Buenos vámonos o no llegaremos para la película..."

**Si estaba repetida los caps 25 y 26…perdón es que como toda la traducción la tengo en otro lado a veces me confundo y se me hace un mundo! Sry de verdad! Pro ya esta arreglado…)**

**mApItA**


	27. Segunda oportunidad

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Michiru se sentía muy avergonzada, como pudo olvidarse de sus modales en solo un segundo? Peleando con Rei como gatos? Se estaba volviendo loca o algo?… Entonces Rei era lesbiana también… era sorprendente, Michiru se sentía mucho mas avergonzada porque ahora las palabras de Rei tenían mas sentido, estaba celosa de Haruka y si descubría que ella tenia enamorada se sentiría mas tranquila.

Se sentía tan culpable a pesar de haber pasado una noche increíble con Haruka- que fue muy comprensiva con su desgracia- ella no podía dormir. Tenía que disculparse con Rei…y no porque casi le rompe los dientes sino por haber actuado así con ella durante todos esos años. Si Rei era lesbiana entonces probablemente le podría dar una buena explicación por lo que había pasado hace años y quería encontrarla…ella quería que regresara a pesar de que lo negaba, ella la extrañaba mucho…

El lunes llego rápido, muy rápido para Michiru. Ella sabia que tenia que disculparse con Rei pero no podía encontrar la manera de decírselo, cuando le pregunto a Haruka como debía decirle ella le dijo "Hazlo tu sola es tu problema no el mío" Así que se hecho a su cama y pensaba dormir…

"Hola!" Rika camino hacia ella, Michiru suspiro y deseaba tener solo un momento a solas para pensar

"Hola"

"Teniendo un mal día? Pareces molesta"

Es… nada…"

"Oh Dios mío que te paso en la mejía? Fue Tenou?"

"NO!" Michiru miro a Rika que parecía horrorizada. "Tuve una pequeña pelea con Rei…eso es todo"

Rika sonrió, ella se preguntaba porque las dos ex amigas se habían peleado…o tal vez…tal vez…" Haruka esta en algo con Rei?"

Michiru abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. Rika lo sabia? "Tu sabias que Rei es…"

Rika se dio cuenta de que había dicho mucho, tenia que tomar control "Ella es? O sea yo asumo que fue desde que están mucho tiempo juntas…yo estaría celosa si fuera tu…

Rei y Haruka? Ja! No hablas enserio verdad?

Rika sonrió misteriosamente "Si tu lo dices… entonces porque te peleaste"

"Eso ya no importa, Rika tengo que encontrar a Rei así que te veo después si?"

"Claro gatita cuando quieras, estoy aquí para ti"

"Gracias" Michiru se fue sonriendo, ella ahora sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, Haruka tenia razón si pudo perdonar a Rika también debía de hacer lo mismo con Rei, le debía dar una segunda oportunidad, tal vez Rei haga lo mismo…

-------------o-------------o-----------------

Haruka encontró a Rei en el campo de entrenamiento, ella vio a su amiga que estaba sentada en el suelo llorando, preocupada se acerco a ella.

"Rei?" Ella levanto su mirada y encontró a Haruka " Estas bien? Que paso?"

"Ella me corto"

"Serena?" la chica asintió. "Que paso?"

"Ella me dijo que no podíamos estar juntas hasta que no aclare mis sentimientos por…"

"Por quien?"

Rei la miro y se sintió avergonzada "Por ti"

Haruka levanto una ceja sorprendida, entonces este era el rollo por el cual ellas se pelearon. "Pero…porque no le dijiste que no sentías nada por mi Rei…puedo hablar con ella…"

"Es solo que…" Haruka se arrodillo al lado de ella, odiaba que las personas llorasen

"Yo…yo no estoy segura si no siento nada por ti…"

Rei lo dijo con un susurro pero no pudo evitar que Haruka se impresionara, casi se cae de la sorpresa.

"Rei…no sabes lo que dices…"

Rei la miro y acerco su cara hacia la de Haruka, tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración agitada. "Pero yo…te quiero mucho y no se si tal vez…tal vez…" y fue cuando paso… sus labios se juntaron en un breve beso, y un beso bastante real. Haruka la empujo algo confundida

Michiru aclaro su garganta y las dos voltearon a verla, ella estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de ahí, su cara era difícil de describir

"Michiru…" Rei se toco los labios. "Que he hecho…"

Haruka se puso de pie y enfrento a Michiru que todavía seguía parada en frente de ella.

"Michiru esto no es…"

Michiru miro a la persona que le había quitado una parte de ella con algo de confusión " Que estaba pensando? De verdad la empujaste? No se estaban besando? Porque eso fue lo que vi. y no soy ingenua ni ciega"

"Puedo explicarlo…" Haruka sintió que estaba apunto de llorar, lo único que pudo encontrar en los ojos de Michiru fue una mezcla de dolor y odio.

"Fue mi culpa Michiru, Haruka no hizo nada"

Michiru tomo aire y después suspiro, ella miro a las dos chicas paradas en frente de ella deseando que no hubiera nadie más.

Ella extendió su mano con la palma abierta pidiendo por silencio. Después encontró el coraje para hablar. "Yo vine aquí para decir algo y eso es lo que voy a hacer…Rei lo siento. Perdóname por haberte pegado el otro día, fue algo estupido de mi parte y realmente lo siento. También lo siento por haberte dicho lo que te dije, rompí mi promesa y eso no tiene excusa, espero que puedas perdonarme por todo el dolor que te cause. En este mismo momento la guerra se acabo…"

Michiru miro a Haruka con odio. Después volvió a mirar a Rei que parecía rotundamente sorprendida "Yo pensé que te debía mas pero…" Michiru apunto con su dedo hacia Haruka como si no hubiera estado ahí, como si fuera cualquier cosa. "Nosotras ya terminamos, ahora puedes irte con ella. Y no me vuelvas a hablar nunca Haruka"

Michiru se volteo tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir y comenzó a correr sin importar lo que Haruka decía. Una vez mas se equivoco, a ella le había roto el corazón antes, pero porque este dolor que sentía no era el mismo.

"Michiru!" Haruka trato de correr pero Rei la detuvo.

"Déjala ir Haruka, ahora no vas a conseguir nada…"

"Ella estaba…" una lagrima cayo de sus ojos ahora muertos

"Lo siento Haruka"

---------------o-----------------o----------------------

"Como sabias que estaba aquí?"

"Te conozco muy bien"

"Era eso entonces…espera estas llorando? Que paso gatita?

Michiru miro a Rika "Rompimos"

"Siento oír eso…" _Bienn_!"

"No mientas, se que estas feliz Rika eres una egocéntrica, egoísta, perra…" Rika paro de sonreír, estaba confundida, especialmente cuando Michiru se le acerco " Pero…"

"Pero… hay mas?"

Pero tu sabes que eres MI egocéntrica, egoísta, perra…y al menos se tus defectos y se que no me mereces pero…

Rika sonrió, era navidad. Tomo a Michiru por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, entonces fue cuando la beso…

"_Que estoy haciendo….?_" Michiru cerro los ojos y dejo que Rika la besara, pero ese beso no tenia sentido para ella, solo la hacia sentirse mas vacía…

**Weno he estado pensando en agregar una pequeño la continuación de lo que puede pasar después de esto…de repente lo pongo, de repente no…si lo hago ya ps y si no queda como es. ABLAOOO!**

**mApItA**


	28. Dos veces es una mala opcion

**Dos veces es una mala opción**

"Lara has visto a Michiru?" ella miro a Haruka que parecía bastante deprimida y negó con la cabeza.

"No por que? Que paso Haruka? Otra pelea con Rei?"

"Si…ah…no…necesito hablar con ella…ella esta ofendida"

"Michiru? Que le haz hecho?"

"Por que piensas que le hice algo?"

"Porque te ves algo culpable…Que paso Tenou?"

"Es difícil de explicar"

"Aha…sigue.."

"Esta bien pero prométeme que no vas a gritar hasta que termine…"

"Mh…ok"

---------------o--------------o----------------

Michiru decidió ir a bañarse, a quien le importaba si el agua estaba demasiado fría, tenía que bañarse ahora. Lo necesitaba…

El chorro de agua caliente corrió por su cuerpo, había estado ahí por veinte minutos tratando de llorar pero si resultados, sentía ese dolor dentro de ella y tenía que sacarlo de ahí como sea. Se sentía traicionada, todo el mundo la conocía, ella había confiado en ellos y siempre terminaban fallándole…pero Haruka…como le pudo hacer eso?…

"Esta todo bien?"

La voz de la chica la sorprendió, después se dio cuenta que ella estaba sentada en el suelo de las duchas. "Si…"

"Michiru eres tu? Soy yo… Setsuna"

"Estoy bien…gracias"

"Haz estado ahí por mas de una hora y media Michiru…"

Ella respiro profundamente y cerro el agua, le tomo un minuto agarrar la toalla y salir de las duchas. "Todo esta bien Tatiana"

La chica parada enfrente de ella se quedo callada y la miro. Ella asintió y Michiru pensó que se iría pero en vez de eso le dio un abrazo, uno pequeño claro, pero que la dejo sorprendida. "Buenas noches Michiru"

"Buenas noches…oye…que fue eso?"

La chica le sonrió y la miro misteriosamente. "Parecía que necesitabas uno, si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme, pero creeme Michiru, tropezarse con una piedra es de mala suerte, dos veces es un mala opción." Después de dicho esto se volteo y se fue. Michiru la miraba confundida. Setsuna no sabía nada de ella, como era posible que le diera un consejo que sonara tan preciso.

----------o------------o-----------------

"Michiru, donde haz estado? Haruka te esta buscando, te saltaste la cena, no te cuidas y sabes lo que puede pasar no…" Lara cerro la boca, ella noto a Michiru algo diferente y no era precisamente por su pelo mojado con este frió, había un aura que venía de ella. "Michiru? Que te pasa?"

Ella levanto los ojos para mirarla "Nada, estoy cansada, hasta mañana"

"Son las 9…Michiru se que esta pasando…" Lara había deseado que ella le hubiera contado lo que Haruka le había dicho pero desde que ella no hablaba saco el tema….

"Ella te lo dijo?" Lara asintió. Michiru cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse. "Entonces tu sabes perfectamente porque no quiero hablar de eso y porque no le pienso volver a hablar nunca mas"

"Pero…Michiru todos cometemos errores…"

"Tu no viste lo que yo vi Lara, asi que por favor deja el tema, además ya terminamos"

Lara miro a Michiru con ojos dudosos, la estaba escuchando pero algo no lo dijo tan convincente. "Volví con Rika"

"TU QUE!!" las dos amigas sintieron que la puerta se abría, Haruka estaba sorprendida. Tais se sintió incomoda así que camino hacia la puerta.

"Las dejo solas…" y se fue. Michiru no le molesto voltear y encarar a Haruka, abrió su cama lista para dormir.

"Es eso verdad?" Haruka cerró la puerta y camino hacia ella. "Háblame"

Michiru se volteo para mirarla con frialdad. "No voy a discutir mi vida privada contigo Tenou, pero si tanto quieres saber…SI escuchaste bien, Rika y yo volvimos".

Michiru tuvo que poner mucha fuerza para que sonara bien, pero dentro de ella se sentía horrible, podía sentir como los pedazos de su corazón iban cayendo…

En dos pasos Haruka alcanzo a Michiru y respirando rápido se controlo para no agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que hable. "Michiru, perdóname…yo se que no me vas a creer pero ese beso no significo nada, no te estaba engañando…tienes que creerme"

Michiru por un momento se sintió mal, Haruka realmente parecía estar diciendo que lo sentía, pero cuando cerró sus ojos para darse un segundo, encontró la imagen de ese beso. "Te vi besarla"

"Pero…yo no quise, te juro que no siento nada por ella solo amistad"

Mentira, todo es mentira pensaba. "Para de mentir! Odio las mentiras lo sabes muy bien! Todo el mundo sabe que estas en afanes con ella, Serena lo sabe, hasta Rika…tu le gustas!"

"Serena es la persona mas celosa e irracional y Rika…es la perra mas grande del mundo"

"Guárdalo Tenou! Y estas mal: La perra mas grande del mundo es tu nueva enamorada Rei"

"Ella no es mi enamorada y no la llames así"

"Ves! La estas defendiendo! Sabes que Haruka, vete al diablo! No quiero discutir esto mas, además algo bueno se saca de todo esto" Haruka la miro algo confundida "Si, creo que Rika es la mejor opción para mi"

Haruka era una persona con paciencia pero escuchar eso hizo que su sangre se evaporara "Rika es…NO!"

"Al menos ella no es una traidora"

"Yo no soy una traidora"

"Tu eres una traidora y una mentirosa"

"Y tu eres irracional y egoísta!"

Michiru se sintió muy herida, quería decir algo o hacer algo para herir a Haruka como ella lo había hecho, hacerle saber que su pecho ardía de rabia y todo por ella…" A si? Bueno al menos no soy una estupida lesbiana que viste como chico aunque sabe que siempre carecerá de lo que tiene" Michiru se tapo la boca, ella había cruzado la línea.

Haruka la miro como si quisiera pegarle, pero no se movió. Se revolvió el pelo con su mano y la miro con frialdad, "Sabes que Michiru? Dándole a esto un segundo me alegra que hayas vuelto con Rika…ustedes dos se merecen la una a la otra, son desagradables, se avergüenzan de lo que son realmente y no porque son lesbianas sino por ser tan perras y para colmo sin corazón…"

Michiru se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, pero trato de poner una expresión fría. Ella sabia que había herido a Haruka mucho también y su fracaso no fue inesperado "Aléjate de mi Haruka"

No te voy a tocar ni con un palito de diez centímetros"

----------o----------------o--------------------

Michiru se fue a dormir, esa noche ella esperaba solo al viento, escuchaba las palabras de Haruka en su cabeza preguntándose si ellas tal vez estaban en lo correcto, si tal vez…tal vez… ella simplemente no se merecía nada porque era egoísta y mala…

"_Sin corazón…no Haruka…creeme me dolió lo suficiente para saber que.."_

**ablao gnt!!! Después de tiempo!! Weno tengo mis razones …exámenes…suspensiones…castigos….etc etc…pro ahora q el año se acabo tengo mucho tiempo pa actualizar y q el fic termine de una ves por toas….weno weno..hasta la proxima!!**

**mApItA**


	29. Que estupida soy

**Que estupida soy**

"Esto se insoportable" Lara tiro sus libros en la mesa con rabia, se sentó en frente de MIna que parecía divertirse.

"Que te pasa lorna?"

"No me llames lorna, imbesil!"

"A alguien ya le vino…"

"No es eso, es que Haruka y Michiru me están volviendo loca"

"¿Por qué? No se muy bien porque están peleando, tampoco me importa aparte odio a esa tipa.

Lara suspiro, ella ni le iba a decir a Mina que Haruka había roto el corazón de Michiru y ella estaba actuando como una completa perra, tres días habían pasado y nada había pasado. "Como quieres que lo sepa"

"Mh…no te creo, pero esta bien le preguntare a Michiru después…oye ahí vienen"

Michiru camino hacia el comedor furiosa, en realidad ella estaba así por la hora, Rika estaba a su lado sonriendo.

"Hola chicas!"

"Hola" Rika se sentó al lado de Michiru que todavía no hablaba

"Todo esta bien Michiru?"

"Si…" Michiru se paro y fue a agarrar un bandeja, lamentablemente también lo hizo Rei

"Michiru puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Rei había estado mortificada todos estos días, ella se había disculpado con Haruka como un millón de veces pero ella siempre le decía que estaba bien y que probablemente le estaba haciendo un favor, Rei sabia que estaba destrozada.

Michiru la miro con molestia "No"

"Por favor…"

"Mira Rei, te dije que no íbamos a pelear mas pero no a hacer amigas… así que no, además porque no te vas y te sientas con tu 'enamorado'?"

"Solo… háblame, te pido un minuto Michiru, me lo debes"

"Yo no te debo nada…esta bien!...después de almorzar, en el campo de entrenamiento…pero no va a cambiar nada"

"Gracias…"

-------------------o---------------------o----------------------

"Te estaba molestando Michiru?"

"No" Rika la miro no muy convencida, a ella no le gustaba su actitud, estaba actuando como una perra.

"Oye, porque no vamos a caminar después de almorzar…tu sabes"

"Han pasado tres días desde que volvimos y no hemos tenido un solo momento para nosotras"

"Y _que te hace pensar que va a pasar?_" "Veré que puedo hacer" "Para tener tus manos bajo control…" Michiru se sentó en el salón, la única razón por la cual ella no paraba mucho con Rika era porque cada vez que Haruka las veía juntas la miraba cada vez más con odio, después de pensarlo bien Michiru encontró que Rika no era quien creía que era…

Por otro lado, ella estaba forzada a darle a Rika una oportunidad, Michiru pensó que no seria justo jugar con los sentimientos de Páprika, ella no se lo podía decir 'cometi un error, yo no te deseo y si vuelves a besar una vez mas te juro que no respondo a mis actos…nah…ella no lo tomaría tan bien y Michiru conocía a Rika que tenia un temperamento bastante alterado mucho mas fue el de Haruka y probablemente no se resistirá en matarla…

"Pss…Michiru" ella volteo y miro a Rika

"Que?"

"Mañana es viernes así que…en la tuya o en la mía"

"_Demonios, demonios…no piensas mas que en ti_?" "_Ah…_"

"Srta. Kaioh! Estoy interrumpiendo su vida social?"

"No! Quiero decir…lo siento…" Michiru vio que Haruka reía. "_Por que te estas riendo imbesil?_"

Rika sonrió con una idea, Haruka se encontró con su mirada y Rika le guiño el ojo apuntando a Michiru discretamente y después hizo una señal a Haruka que todo el mundo pudo entender.

---------------o---------------------o----------------------

Michiru termino su segundo plato ante las miradas de Mina, Lara y Rika.

"Nada mas Michiru?"

"Tal vez otra galletota…"

"Lo decía con sarcasmo! Estas comiendo como un cerdo!"

"Mina que maldita…lo que ella quiso decir es que tal vez estas comiendo mas de lo que necesitas…"

"Tu también? Lara puedes comerte una docena de chocolates en una hora"

"Si pero no en cada comida…"

"Que! Rika piensas que estoy engordando?"

Rika sonrió, no estaba segura si darle una respuesta obvia acerca de su peso era la mejor forma de empezar su romántico fin de semana juntas. "Ah…"

"Oh! No estoy gorda! No importa…tengo que irme". Michiru se paro algo molesta, ahora no era una maldita perra egoísta, también era gorda…como si dos miserables kilos se pudiera considerar como subida de peso, y que si se había estado su propio dolor? Estupida Haruka. Todo era su culpa, estaba deprimida, comía dos veces de los que debía y ahora ya ni hacia ejercicio…"Estupida Haruka"

---------------------o--------------------o------------------------

"Michiru espera!"

"Por favor Haruka, estoy apurada"

Rika levanto una ceja con molestia. "Haruka?"

"Que? Yo dije Rika!"

"No…"

"No empecemos si….tengo que irme"

"A donde vas?"

Michiru miro a Rika, ella estaba realmente molesta con ella. "No empieces a pelear, estaré de regreso en una hora…"

------------------o----------------o-----------------------

"Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a venir"

Michiru miro a Rei, porque estaba ahí? Para oír mas mentiras? Mas excusas? Pero… a quien le importaba? Después de lo que ella le había dicho y hecho a Haruka, ella no volvería con ella ni en un millón de años.

Estoy apurada Rei…" "_Tengo que volver para escuchar a Rika gritarme_…"

"Vas a decirme que Haruka nunca intento besarte? Que no pudo detenerte?"

"No, tu ya sabes eso…."

"Se que esas son mentiras…Quien no puede rehusarse a un beso?...por favor…

"Silencio Michiru. Por una ves en tu vida escucha lo que te voy a decir. Porque hoy te diré la verdad que te has estado evitando"

--------------------o------------------------------o-------------------------

"Quítate de mi camino Yunen o te juro que te vas a arrepentir"

"Oh de verdad me asustas Haruka…no te molestes, solo quiero agradecerte por entretener a mi enamorada…"

"Jodete!"

"Querrás decir 'jodela' no? Porque es lo que estoy haciendo. Haruka miro a Rika con odio " Quieres romperme la cara no? No te resistas, ven y trata, esta vez si estoy lista para ti"

"No me voy a pelear contigo, no pienso caer tan bajo"

"Estas asustada? Que te parece una pelea justa? Solo tu y yo"

"Si es lo que quieres? Esta bien…pero cuando termine contigo necesitaras otra operación en la nariz"

"Y tu tendrás un moretón mas grande que tu boca…te veo en una hora en el gimnasio"

-----------------o----------------------o------------------

"Mucho bla bla bla Rei, al grano!"

"Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te iras hasta que termine y no hables tampoco"

"Esta bien…como sea"

"Ok Michiru…" Rei parecía indecisa, ella había guardado este secreto por mucho tiempo, una vez que ella descubrió que Rika estaba jugando con las dos ella juro que nunca permitiría que Michiru volviera a ser herida nuevamente, pero ahora ella estaba parada ahí viendo a su gran error y en parte era la culpa de Rei, ella no pudo permitir que pasara. "Hace dos años tu no era la única con la que Rika salía…ella era mi enamorada también….ah ah ah no hables… yo sabia que ella estaba jugando con las dos…cuando te vi ese día, tuve un presentimiento, te seguí hasta los arbustos para estar segura…Estaba destrozada Michiru, nostras habíamos estado saliendo durante un año!..."

"_Que! Un año…?_"

"Estaba tan dolida y fui demasiado estupida para confiarle esto a alguien y para que permitiera que todo el colegio se enterara. No es una excusa, y lo debí saber mejor que nadie pero paso…Rika es una traidora Michiru, te va a herir si tu la dejas"

Michiru sintió que una lagrima corría por su mejía…"Por que…por que me estas diciendo estas cosas Rei…es una mentira?"

"No, yo desearía que así lo fuera…"

Michiru miro los ojos de Rei, ella no estaba mintiendo, ella sabia que no le mentira. "Tan estupida soy?"

"No eres estupida Michiru…" Rei venció su miedo y se acerco a su ex amiga, dándole una abrazo. Una lagrima cayo rápidamente convirtiéndose en un mar de llantos, Michiru se sentía morir.

Ella estaba perdida, en todo lo que había creído se había derrumbado de un solo porrazo. "Por que?" Por que Rei?" Michiru se aferro más a ella y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente.

Ella ya no podía creer en nada mas…

**Blaosss!! Como estan? Weno yo aquí bien bien…actualizando el fic lo mas rapido q puedo…jejeje pro lo triste esq este fic ya va a llegar a su fin en unos cuantos caps mas…asi q sigan leyendo! Cuidenc!!**

**mApItA..**


	30. Dejame ir!

**Déjame ir!**

Michiru lloró por más de 20 minutos, Rei la había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo. "Michiru, por favor no llores...ella no lo merece"

Ella se paro y miro a Rei "Y quien lo merece? A todos las que conozco son unos traidores, mentirosos o algo peor"

"No seas dramática…mmm…que hay de…mi?" Michiru le dio una mirada un tanto obvia, a lo que Rei se puso roja. "Ok ese fue un mal ejemplo…que hay de Lara?

"Ella es una buena amiga pero hace trampa en los exámenes y le miente a su enamorado"

"Ok, ok…Dios que especial eres…que hay de ti?"

"Yo? Soy egoísta, mala, estupida y según algunas personas soy una perra sin corazón"

"Trabajaremos contigo después…ahhhh y…Haruka?"

Michiru sentía que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. "Ella? Ella te beso"

"Yo la bese! Y fue estupido, lo siento"

"Necesitas de dos personas para un beso Rei, ninguno da un beso…." Rei en un movimiento rápido presiono sus labios contra los de ella, esta se sorprendió y se aparto. "Para que lo hiciste?"

"Ves, te bese y no lo quisiste"

"Bueno eso solo fue…solo fue…demonios!"

-----------------------o---------------------o----------------------

"Lara a donde estas mirando?"

"Al gimnasio, que bien que estés aquí, vamos!"

"Por que vamos a gimnasio?"

"No lo haz escuchado Michiru? Rika y Haruka van a pelear"

"Sobre que? Y a que te refieres con pelear?"

"Simplemente van a pelear y creo que lo van a hacer por ti…"

"No…"

Lara se volteo para mirar la expresión de Michiru y Rei, la primera estaba asustada y la segunda estaba nerviosa, siendo la única normal Lara le hablo a la chica de cabellos negros. "Hola Rei, somos amigas otra ves?"

"Ah…"

"Oigan no es momento de reuniones, vamonos!"

"Lo tomare como un si…así que dime Rei, realmente lees mentes?"

---------------------o------------------o--------------------

Michiru arrastro a sus amigas hacia el gimnasio, como ninguna de ella podía estar preocupada? Y para cuando llegaron vieron a Mina vendiendo apuestas, Michiru quería vomitar.

"Donde esta Rika?"

"Michiru! Oye Rika esta pagando dos por uno quieres apostar?"

"No! Donde esta ella?

"En los lockers…aunque ya no" Mariana apunto hacia la puerta, Rika estaba parada con su ropa de entrenamiento. Ella camino para encarar a Páprika.

"Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Rika!"

Rika la miro algo sorprendida por su tono tan rudo. "Modales niña, modales o tendré que patear tu linda humanidad también" Susurro.

"No te atrevas! Además, tengo que hablar contigo así que olvida esta estupida pelea y vamos!"

"No, ves te sigue gustando pero creeme cuando termine con ella le será difícil volver a mirarte" Rika mientras le susurraba esto, muchas personas se voltearon para escuchar lo que pasaba"

"Para esta pelea ahora mismo!"

Rika la agarro del brazo y la empujo hacia los lockers furiosa. "No te atrevas a gritarme en frente de todas esas personas! Ahora escúchame, te mueves un poco cuando llegue y le va a costar"

"Déjame ir imbesil!" Michiru trato de soltarse pero ella era mucho mas fuerte así que la presiono mas contra la pared hasta hacerle doler.

"No me hagas molestar Michiru, tu no lo quieres"

Michiru la miro con odio, como pudo ser tan estupida, aun cuando si Rika pudiera ser no una traidora ella era un loca esquizofrénica. "Déjame ir ahora!"

Rika cerro sus ojos tratando de controlarse, ella quería darle una cachetada a Michiru pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar que eso no arreglaría nada; si no fuera tan hipócrita con Michiru, probablemente ya le hubiera pegado. "Cálmate!"

"No!" Michiru empujo a Rika fuera de ella, pero esta la agarro y la volvió a presionar contra la pared con mucha mas fuerza que antes haciéndola gritar. "Déjame ir Rika!"

"No hasta que te calmes!"

"No lo voy a hacer, ya se lo de ti y Rei"

Rika parecía pálida. "No se que te dijo esa bruja pero yo puedo decirte que es una mentira"

"Oh vamos… ella no es una mentirosa y ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y todas tienen sentido, quiero que salgas de mi vida Páprika AHORA!"

"Michiru, por favor…ok cometí un error pero ahora te juro que eres la única"

"Por ahora…no Rika esto se acabo, así que déjame ir antes de que empiece a gritar"

Rika la agarro más fuerte y le tapo la boca. "Tu no me vas a cortar, tal vez puedas jugar con Haruka pero no conmigo, tu eres mía!"

Rika trato de besarla pero Michiru la evadió. "Déjame ir!"

"Ya la escuchaste Yunen, déjala ir" Michiru la miro con alivio Haruka estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de ella. Rika la miro con odio.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos idiota! Vete, en unos minutos estaré ahí"

"Deja a Michiru Rika"

"Ella es mi enamorada, yo hago lo que quiera con ella!"

Haruka comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. "Te voy a dar diez segundos para que la dejes ir, uno…dos"

"O que?"

Haruka no estaba de buen humor, ella agarro a Rika por los brazos y la empujo fuera de Michiru, y después en un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en la cara. "O eso"

Rika puso su mano en el labio, Haruka se acerco. "Vete, al menos que quieras más curry" Páprika se paro y se fue ahí, Michiru la miro ansiosa. "Estas bien? Te lastimó?" Michiru negó incapaz de poder hablar, ella estaba asombrada por lo que había visto, Rika siempre había sido dominada por ella pero no de esa manera.

"No que? No estas herida o no estas bien?"

"No estoy herida"

"Ok…" Haruka se volteo con intención de irse

"Espera…" Michiru camino hacia ella "Gracias"

"No te sientas especial, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera"

Michiru sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho pero la ignoro. "Gracias de todos modos…Rei me explico todo lo que paso y creo que exagere un poco…"

Haruka le dio una mirada fría. "Michiru este no es un juego, no puedes cambiar de novias como lo haces con otras cosas, quieres que volvamos ahora que Rika se fue? Y solo correr a sus brazos cuando las cosas entre nosotras se compliquen un poco? No soy un juego, te ayude porque era lo correcto. No para volver, me heriste y no te he perdonado, me mostraste cuan hiriente puedes ser…y la pregunta es…porque volver conmigo? Acaso, tienes miedo de quedarte sola? Entiende de una vez por todas que siempre estarás sola hasta que aprendas a aceptarte y a quererte un poquito mas"

Michiru quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para que Haruka no se valla. "Haruka…yo…"

"Guárdalo Michiru, guárdalo para tu próximo rescate…"

-----------------o----------------------o------------------------

Rei vio a Rika salir del cuarto sin decir nada y después de unos minutos Haruka también salio. "Haruka que paso? Donde esta Michiru?"

"Adentro, me voy al cuarto a cambiarme"

"Espera Haruka…" Rei abrió la puerta para encontrar a Michiru sentada en la banca con un semblante demasiado triste. "Michiru? Que paso?"

Ella la miro como diciendo ayúdame. "Todos están esperando para la pelea?"

"Creo que no, las dos se fueron…rompiste con Rika? Michiru asintió. "Y por que no hablaste con Haruka?

"Si lo hice"

"Entonces ya volvieron…oh…que paso?"

"Necesariamente tienes que preguntar?" Rei se sentó al lado de Michiru a lo que ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro se Rei.

"Ella esta dolida"

"Y tiene razón, no la merezco, esta bien estaré sola una ves mas no importa"

"No estas sola Michiru, yo estoy contigo…"

**gnt!!!! Q tal ps…2 cap en un dia!!! Asi q sean felices…un gran avance…weno ps seguire actualizando…cuidence!!!**

**mApItA**


	31. El mal dia de Michiru

**El mal día de Michiru**

Michiru se sentó en el comedor sola, no estaba de humor para escuchar a Mina hablando de Rika o soportar las miradas de compasión que le daba Lara cuando decían algo de Haruka o Rika, y sin mencionar lo avergonzada que se sentía por comer mucho, por eso ella estaba tomando desayuno tan temprano y sola.

Después de eso se fue a bañar antes de irse a clases, y fue cuando su primer peor día empezado…

No pudo cerrarse la falda, primero pensó que el cierre estaba atascado porque era muy pequeño…pero eso no era…ella era una talla pequeña, no podía ser que no le entrara. Comenzó a pelearse con el cierre (el cual va ganando) cuando vio que Haruka la veía.

"Esta todo bien?" Dijo Haruka.

"Claro que si" "_Esto no puede estar pasándome…una estupida falda no puede ganarme_" Tomo aire y se subió el cierre rápidamente pareciendo lo mas normal posible para después salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera se dio cuenta que no podía respirar. "_Esto significa dieta o que?"_

--------------------o---------------------o---------------------

"Por que parece que te duele algo Michiru?

"Cállate Lara!" Michiru se sentó despacio para cuidar que nada se rompiera.

"Uh, estamos de malas hoy? Fue Tenou otra vez o Yunen?

"Ninguna, yo…oye…crees que estoy gorda?"

"No! Nosotras solo te estábamos probando Michiru, tu podrías tener diez kilos demás y aun así se te seguirías viendo delgada y bien!"

"Mh…yo casi no pude ponerme la falda esta mañana" susurro.

"Que? No te escuche"

"Dije…"Michiru volvió a susurrarle. "Que he ganado peso y por eso la falda casi no me queda hoy"

"NO JODAS!" Michiru le mando una mirada acecina a Lara ya que todo el mundo volteo a verlas. "Perdón…o sea…de verdad? Cuanto…tu sabes"

"Cuatro kilos…"

"En una semana? Eso es mucho!"

"Gracias por hacerlo tan obvio Lara" ella estaba apunto de contestarle cuando la profesora vino he hizo silencio. Rei y Haruka vinieron un segundo después y la profesora les dio una mirada fría, Rei sonrió a Michiru y ella le devolvió el gesto, habían acordado guardar su amistad hasta que las cosas entre Haruka y Michiru se arreglen. Ella vio que cuando Rei se acerco a Serena esta se incomodo. También pudo ver que Rei no la menciono así que el problema era que se habían peleado por Haruka. "_Hablare con ella mas tarde_…"

----------------------o--------------------------o----------------------

La clase de química no era exactamente la favorita de Michiru, ella se puso su bata y como lo minutos pasaban volando se dio cuenta de que a cada momento miraba a Haruka, que estaba sentada una mesa mas halla, la rubia volteaba o se reía de algún comentario que Michiru no alcanzaba a oír; era frustrante, Rika no estaba por ningún lado y una de sus amigas le dijo que se había ido del colegio ayer pero que volvería el lunes, al menos le quitaban un problema demás…

Haruka miro a Michiru otra vez, ella no podía sacarla de su mente y se preguntaba porque amaba tanto a alguien que era egoísta, pero en ese momento Michiru se paro para entregarle su trabajo, ella pasó al lado de Haruka y sintió ganas de hablarle…

"Cuidado!"

Michiru volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la rubia hablándole, la miro algo sonriente. "que?"

"Vas a tropezarte con tu propio ego" un segundo después Haruka se arrepintió de su comentario, fue totalmente fuera de lugar, ella sintió que Rei la pateaba por detrás y vio en Michiru mucha tristeza. "_Por que dije eso?"_

Michiru se fue por no tener palabras con que defenderse de las de Haruka, se volteo y se fue.

"Cuidado!" Michiru escucho otra vez a Haruka y volvió a voltear. "_Ya no es suficiente?_" "Ahora que?" La rubia la miro algo escandalizada. "Que! Otro comentario estupido Haruka?"

"Tu…Michiru…voltea!"

"Que!" Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, otra cosa vio fue que Lara le estaba haciendo señas y fue cuando lo sintió. "AU…! Que diablos…."

"Michiru! Tu cabello esta en llamas!"

"QUE!"

-----------------o--------------------o---------------------

"Usted lo sabe Srta. Kaioh, una de las principales reglas del laboratorio son tener el cabello amarrado, tienes suerte de que no te haya pasado algo peor"

Michiru miro a la profesora miserable. Nada malo? Su cabello estaba quemado! Su pelo largo, el cual no se lo había cortado nunca y ahora estaba reducido…bueno al menos una parte. La profesora la dejo en la enfermería y ella la vio con compasión.

"Buena Srta. Puedo cortar no?" Michiru quería llorar pero asintió…Que mas podía hacer?

Después de varios minutos Michiru se fue a sintiéndose completamente estupida, su cabello no se veía tan mal pero estaba avergonzada, como pudo ser tan idiota para dejar que se quemara su hermoso pelo!

"Tienes hambre Michiru? Te guarde almuerzo"

Ella miro a Lara que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. "No gracias, estoy oficialmente en una dieta…párala, ríete se que quieres hacerlo, fue demasiado estupido lo se…."

"Lo sabias? Aunque tu cabello se ve mejor así que largo…"

"Aja…"

Lara la miro y comenzó a reírse. "Lo siento Michiru…pero fue tan gracioso!"

"Cállate!" Michiru sonrió también.

"Bueno al menos las probabilidades de tener una mal día son bastante bajos"

"Imbesil….bueno escucha necesito hablar con Serena la haz visto?

-----------------------o--------------------------o----------------------------

"Hola Michiru, estas bien? Quiero decir…bueno tu cabello se ve bien"

"Gracias Serena, creo que necesitaba un cambia de todas maneras…oye podemos hablar…?

"Claro"

"Es acerca de Rei, Serena te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si Haruka y yo salíamos? Bueno….."

---------------o--------------------o----------------------

"Srta. Kaioh, espero que se haya responsabilizado acerca de los eventos de ayer no?"

"No creo estar muy segura de lo que habla" Michiru la miro algo preocupada.

"Yo se que estuviste ahí, muchos te han visto en ese desagradable evento, una pelea! Este es un colegio de señoritas tal ves a alguna de ustedes se le ha olvidado eso"

"No hubo ninguna pelea"

"No trate de pasarse de lista conmigo Srta. Kaioh, las dos son tus amigas"

"_Difícil…_" "No hubo ninguna pelea"

"Pero intención hubo y eso cuenta, como delegada tuviste que reportar eso a un profesor"

"Pero no hubo ninguna pelea!"

"Esta bien, lo pondré en su historial Srta. Pero considérelo como una advertencia, si una de sus amigas pone un pie fuera de la línea me encargare que se arrepienta, ahora salga de mi oficina!"

------------------o------------------o--------------------

"Puede este día ser peor?" Michiru se paro en el camino que daba con el campo de entrenamiento, tomo aire y se calmo, al menos ella pudo hablar con Serena, que aclararía las cosas con Rei, ahora la buscaría para contárselo.

"Hola Rei"

"Hola Michiru, como estas? Quiero decir…tu cabello se ve mucho mejor"

Michiru sonrió. "Cállate, se que fue estupido"

"Bueno ahora todo el mundo sabe que realmente 'ARDES'"

"Imbesil! Oye estoy algo apurada solo vine a decirte que hable con Serena y quiere hablar contigo"

"De verdad?" El rostro de Rei cambia radicalmente, estaba feliz Se paro y abrazo a Michiru que también estaba feliz.

"Si…ella quiere encontrarse contigo 'donde siempre' ella no quiso decirme donde era, 'a la misma hora' tampoco quiso decirme la hora, mejor anda o pensara que le estoy bromeando, aunque honestamente no se que te vio…" El ultimo comentario le hizo algo de énfasis y Rei sonrió.

"Perra!"

"Satanica!" las dos sonrieron, de repente Michiru sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo, se volteo y encontró a Haruka furiosa. "Haruka, hola!"

"Que estas haciendo aquí? Ya para de joder a las personas…por que no te comes? Aunque tal vez eres inmune a comerte tu propio veneno."

Michiru volteo para ver a Rei. "Esta bien Rei, te veo después si?" Ella asintió y Michiru paso al lado de Haruka sin decir nada.

Cuando se fue, Rei le dio un golpe en el hombro de Haruka.

"Que te pasa!?"

"A mi nada…" Haruka la miro algo confundida. "Ella te dijo satánica"

"Tonta! Estaba jugando, somos amigas otra vez, la insultaste por nada como lo hiciste antes de que se quemara el pelo!"

"Yo no se lo prendí! Ella se lo hizo sola!"

"Tu tratas de odiarla pero no puedes verdad?...la sigues amando no?

"No!"

"Claro que si, anda y discúlpate con ella"

"Estas segura que estaba jugando?" Rei le tapo la boca y le mando una mirada acecina, Haruka bajo su cabeza resignada. "Esta bien….solo porque fui muy ruda con ella…"

-----------------o------------------o-----------------

"Michiru espera!" Michiru siguió caminando ella había tenido suficiente por este día que había sido el peor de toda su vida. La rubia la alcanzo en unos cuantos segundos. "Solo espera". Michiru paro y encaro a la rubia, ella quería estar molesta con ella y gritarle para que la dejara sola pero se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Cuando hablo su voz se rompió. "Haruka por favor, no mas, he tenido un mal día, se que me odias y esta bien, me lo merezco, pero por favor córtala si? Mi cabello se ha ido, estoy gorda, la directora quiere mi cabeza en un palo y tu has estado siendo demasiada ruda todo el día, por favor…por favor déjame sola" Las lagrimas corrieron por su cara, Michiru saco de una vez por todas su enojo y preocupación.

"Rei me dijo lo que paso…yo solo quería decirte que lo siento…"

"De verdad? Bueno ya te uniste al grupo" Michiru se volteo y se fue corriendo, afortunadamente este día casi ya se acababa…

Haruka se quedo viéndola como se iba, ella sentía un inexplicable dolor en su corazón, sintió que su cara humedecía y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, por que las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Por que simplemente no podía perdonarla y ser felices de nuevo?

**Weno…ya termine este cap…espero q les haya gustado…nos vemos luego!!**

**mApItA**


	32. El plan de Mina

**El plan de Mina**

Mina posiblemente no era la mejor en los cursos, pero habían muchas cosas en las que si era buena. Ella era demasiada ambiciosa y casi siempre encontraba alguna manera de conseguir que las cosas estén alrededor de ella. Esa mañana, Mina estaba sentada debajo de un árbol terminando de maquillarse, estar en un colegio de mujeres no era excusa para descuidar su imagen.

Rika encontró a Mina y camino hacia ella, Rika había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en alguna manera de vengarse de Haruka, Rei y ahora Michiru. La lista había crecido y decidió que la mejor manera de deshacerse de ellas seria 'matando dos de un tiro' pero en este caso a tres. Para que su plan funcionara necesitaba a una persona supeditada a ella y la que encajaba ahí era Mina.

"Hola Mina, bonito gloss el que te haz puesto"

La chica sonrió. "Hola Rika, a donde fuiste? Te quitaste desde el viernes y todo el mundo piensa que te fuiste porque estabas asustada por la pelea que tuviste con Tenou, fue horrible…"

Ella sonrió aunque interiormente ardía de furia. "Eso ya no importa Mina, tengo algo que discutir contigo, algo realmente importante…un secreto"

Los ojos de Mina brillaron, nada la hacia mas feliz que escuchar un chisme.

"Dime!"

"Da algo de miedo pero, buena es la razón por la cual no pelee con Tenou, me asusto!" Rika sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Mina poniéndose cada vez mas brillantes.

"Mina, me he enterado de que Haruka y Rei…"

"Si?"

"Ellas son…oh esto es horrible…ellas son lesbianas"

"No!"

"No es tan malo Mina, me entere que esa es la razón por la cual Michiru paro de hablarle a Rei…por eso ella hizo esa estupida mentira acerca de Michiru y yo…para cubrirse y ahora Tenou esta torturando a Michiru, ella esta en peligro de que todo el colegio…"

Mariana le tapo la boca. "Tenemos que hacer algo, Michiru…pobre de ella, por que no me dijo nada de esto?"

"Bueno Mina yo la conozco, a ella le gusta todo el mundo y ademas ella esta confundida, Tenou la ha confundido con sus perverciones y me temo que Michiru…"

"NO! Michiru…ella no lo haría, estoy segura que estas mal en eso"

Rika sonrió, Mina estaba cayendo redondita en su plan. "Bueno, digamos que es verdad"

"Entonces si es así dime que tenemos que hacer? Tal vez le podríamos decir a la directora."

"Creo que eso no va a funcionar, se llamaría discriminación y nadie puede quedar expulsado por eso, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos pasar la información…"

"Comenzar un rumor? Eso nunca funciona Rika, además Michiru puede involucrarse en esto y seria terrible"

Rika suspiro, Mina no era tan estupida después de todo. "No tengo mas ideas Mina"

La chica jugo un rato con su cabello y después hizo una sonrisa triunfante. "Tengo una idea…mejor… tengo una plan Rika, uno perfecto que solo podría tocar a esas dos…"

"A si? Dime!"

"Primero tengo que modificar algunos detalles…"

---------------o----------------------o-------------------

"Michiru! Wow! Bonito corte de pelo!"

Ella le sonrió a Lara, por fin estaba sintiéndose mejor con su nuevo estilo, había estado tres horas en la peluquería, pero valió la pena. Ahora su pelo le llegaba a los hombros. "Gracias Lara, que tal tu fin?"

"Bien, como siempre y tu? Que hiciste?"

"Nada…creo"

"Estas triste Michiru? Ella asintió, había pasado todo el fin de semana reflexionando sus propios errores con Haruka y pensando maneras para que vuelvan, pero lo único que consiguió fue una dolor de cabeza.

"Triste? Por que estas triste Michiru?" Lara y ella voltearon para ver a Mina parada al costado de ellas algo sospechosa.

"Yo…mi pelo Mina, todavía no me acostumbro mucho…"

"Pero si te ves demasiado bien Michiru, ese estilo te queda, te ves muchísimo mejor, no lo crees Lara?"

Ella asintió. "Eso era lo que le estaba diciendo…oigan esperenme voy por un vaso de jugo si?"

Mina y Michiru se sentaron en una banca esperando a que Lara volviera. "Entonces…que hiciste en tu fin Michiru?"

"Nada en especial, clases de pintura, peluquería…y tu?"

"Lo usual, fiestas, salidas…tu sabes" Michiru asintió y un silencio incomodo las invadió. Michiru se sintió algo cansada.

"Que dijiste Mina?"

Ella la miro algo confundida. "Yo? Nada"

"Estas segura?" Michiru podría jurar haberla escuchado decir algo acerca de Rei y Haruka…a menos que…

"Segura que te sientas bien?"

Michiru asintió, el silencio otra vez y nuevamente ese susurro…Michiru trato de entenderlo pero no era claro. "Que?"

"Michiru estas actuando muy raro hoy, tal ves debería traerte un poco de agua"

"Ah…ok" La chica se fue y unos minutos después Lara regreso sonriendo.

"Y Mina?"

"Se fue a traerme un poco de agua…Lara necesito que me hagas un favor"

"A quien vamos a matar?"

"A nadie…solo que va a sonar recontra extraño pero necesito tu ayuda con Mina"

"Finalmente vas a mandarla lejos?"

"No, es solo que vi…vi algo en su mente…"

"Quieres decir que la leíste?"

"No exactamente, bueno no fue tan claro, tu sabes que tiene una mente muy hueca pero… llena de cosas interesantes y pude escuchar algo…ella esta planeando algo en contra de Rei y Haruka, apuesto que no esta sola."

"Rika!" Michiru y Lara lo dijeron a la misma vez mientras se miraban preocupadas.

"Y que puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

"Descubrir su plan y ver si podemos detenerlo o mejor aun revertírselo"

"Solo puedes leer mentes…nada mas?"

"Quien te crees que soy? Además no soy tan buena como Rei.

"Pregúntale a ella entonces"

"No!, Lara como sea tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Rei o a Haruka"

Lara dudo pero finalmente asintió. "Esta bien, pero solo si adivinas lo que estoy pensando ahora"

"Lara! Ya deja de pensar tanto en Cedric por una sola vez!"

"Oye eres buena para esto…" Michiru sonrió para después reírse

"Que es tan gracioso?"

"Te la creíste…no leí tu mente, solo fue suerte…te dije que ese tipo te ha comido el cerebro!"

**Nooo!! Ya faltan solo 3 caps y se acaba pro va a tener un final cheere!...asi q sigan leyendo ps!..dejen reviews!!**

**mApS!**


	33. Estas advertida

Estas advertida Michiru se dirigía a la reunión de delegadas, ya la estaban esperando cuando vio correr a Rei y a Serena. 

"Hola chicas!"

"Michiru! Wow tu pelo luce muy bien!"

"Gracias Serena, y como estuvo su fin?" La chica miro a Rei y se puso roja; Esta solo sonrió.

"Digamos que fue placentero"

"Solo placentero?"

"Serena!"

"Que? Pensé que te había sido mas que placentero…"

Michiru aclaro su garganta, Serena la miro algo roja. "Perdón…"

"Esta bien, me alegra que hayan vuelto"

Rei miro a la chica, a parte de su nuevo look parecía algo cansada, había algo mas que no podía mostrar. "Y…como estas Michiru?"

Michiru sonrió tristemente. "Bien supongo"

"Suenas algo preocupada"

"Estoy bien Rei…gracias de todas maneras, oigan las veo después tengo que ir a esa reunión para lo del baile de fin de año, así que…"

"Oh! El baile de fin de año! Casi lo olvido! Rei tienes que ayudarme a recoger mi vestido…ah…si quieres ayuda Michiru dime no mas"

"Lo haré, bueno las veo después"

-------------o------------------o-----------------

Michiru trato de concentrarse en lo que decían acerca del baile, pero por mas que podía no entendía nada, había tenido una mala noche…"

"Michiru estas aburrida?"

"Ah? No. No del todo Mina, solo estoy cansada, no pude dormir bien anoche"

"Ya veo…" a quien le importaba el color del toldo, si era azul o blanco. A quien le importaba nombrar a la reina del baile? Bueno pero lo bueno era que chicos de otros colegio venían, aunque a Michiru le importaba un bledo.

"Michiru escuchaste lo que dije?"

Ella volteo para mirar a Mina tratando de no bostezar. "Perdon…no…"

"Te estaba diciendo de cómo fuiste elegida el año pasado…quien fue el año anterior?…a claro…fue Rika!"

"SI…lo recuerdo…" _"Parecia el demonio con vestido"_

"Michiru! Concéntrate, te estaba diciendo que tal vez seas reelegida este año"

"Ah…quien sabe" "_A quien le importa_" "Tal vez este año sea diferente"

"_Si…_"

"Que dijiste Mina?"

"Yo? Nada…"

"Solo estoy cansada Mina, mejor nos vamos porque la tipa nos esta mirando feo…"

Las dos chicas hicieron en silencio y la reunión siguió sin ninguna interrupción. A veces Michiru se arrepentía por ser la delegada, tenia que arreglar un montón de detalles para ese estupido baile…al que iría sola…

"Michiru espera!"

"Que pasa Mina?"

La chica le sonrió. "Oye me estaba preguntando, si esto se convierte en algo muy pesado para ti…tal vez podría ayudarte, o sea tu sabes que me encantan estas cosas y además puedo correr con cada detalle, solo si quieres también, no me importa estar a tus ordenes…"

"Quieres planear el baile Mina?"

"Bueno…si"

"De verdad? Te va a quitar un montón de tiempo libre"

"Quiero hacerlo"

Michiru lo pensó un momento, tener menos trabajo no sonaba nada mal y tal vez, si Mina planeaba hacer el baile la sacaría de muchos problemas y la tendría bajo control. "Esta bien, si es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo"

"Bien!" Mina sonrió triunfante y le dio un abrazo a Michiru. "Mejor me voy! Tengo un montón de ideas para esto…te veo después"

"Chau…"

Michiru la vio irse, agarro sus cosas y suspiro, había sido un día muy largo, necesitaba dormir.

"Hola…estas ocupada?"

Michiru levanto sus ojos y encontró a Haruka caminando hacia ella, se sentía ansiosa. "No…solo estaba levantando mis cosas"

"Bien…necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias, que puedo hacer por ti Haruka?" Las palabras de Michiru fueron suaves y cautelosas, lo ultimo que quería era empezar otra pelea con Haruka.

"Yo…bueno…veras vine aquí para hablar contigo, creo que es tiempo de darnos una tregua, o sea ya no quiero seguir peleando, es agotador!"

"_Y desgarrador_" " De verdad? Ok, no mas agresión"

"No mas comentarios estupidos y perdón otra vez por lo que te dije el viernes"

"Te he perdonado desde ese día, así que eso significa que estamos…"

"Mh…en una relación amistosa"

"Ok…suena justo"

"Esta bien, entonces te dejo…" Haruka comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando llego volteo a verla. "Ese corte te queda bien, te ves muy bonita" y dicho esto se fue.

Michiru se paro de ahí sonriendo, tal vez ese día no había sido completamente aburrido y malo. Se volteo para apagar las luces y salir de ahí, tenía que descansar.

"Que encantador, ya volvieron?"

Michiru dejo caer sus brazos con pesadez y miro a Rika que estaba parada en la esquina del pasadizo. "Que quieres Rika?"

"Que desesperada pareces con volver con la chica de Rei"

"No va a funcionar Rika, por que no nos dejas en paz?"

"Nos? Oh que lindo, ustedes ya volvieron a ser mejores amigas? Y…dime…compartes a la rubiecita o se acuesta contigo al mismo tiempo?"

"Buenas noches Rika" Michiru se volteo lista para irse pero Rika la atrapo.

"Tienes una ultima oportunidad para volver conmigo"

"A si? Eso es mas que ridículo, me engañaste con mi mejor amiga, eres una perra y para colmo trataste de herirme el otro día!"

"Ok, pero debes saber que estas equivocada, yo no te engañe con Rei, fue de una forma… técnicamente Rei era la primera, así que tu fuiste la que te colaste…fuiste mi segundo plato…"

"Jodete!"

"Oh, te herí? Bueno parece que a tu pretendiente le gusto mas Rei no?"

"Mira Rika, tu sabes que me gusta jugar limpio, pero obviamente para ti eso es imposible, te lo advierto aléjate de nostras, de Rei, de Haruka y de mi. Se que tu y Mina traman algo y mejor paréenla o…" Michiru saco de su mochila un CD y se lo dio a Rika.

"Que es esto?"

"Copias de cada carta de amor que me escribiste"

"Ha, cualquiera pudo haberlas escrito"

"Y… te acuerdas esa ves cuando fuimos a ese café de lesbianas? Tu dejaste que nos tomaran una foto, una besándonos…si sigues con esto, juro que se las mostrare a todo el mundo así que párala!"

"No lo harías!"

"Claro que si, estoy cansada de ser tu mascota"

"Si muestras esa foto te friegas conmigo"

"El precio vale la pena"

"Esto no a acabado Michiru"

"Estas advertida Rika, no me importa venir solo para verte humillada"

"Me estas jodiendo"

"Quieres apostar a que no?" Rika miro a Michiru con odio, a lo q ella solo sonrió.

"Eso creí, bueno Rika hasta mañana…y quédate con el CD, tengo millones de copias"

Rika se paro y vio como se iba "Esto no ha acabado Michiru…"

**Ablen!!! Espero terminar antes de navidad…y weno ps…ya quedan 2…noo!!..asi q dejen reviews!!!**

**mApS!**


	34. Ella es una buena chica pero

**Ella es una buena chica pero…**

"Tenou pareces una pobre miserable" Haruka levanto sus ojos y miro a Rei

"Gracias por los comentarios tan positivos"

"Oye, no lo tomes así, es algo obvio, si la extrañas tanto porque no vuelves con ella? Rika ya no es un obstáculo, la 'cosa del beso' ya se resolvió así que no puedo creer que aun sigas sola…"

"No es así de simple, nos lastimamos mucho"

"Yo se que Michiru tiene una boca muy grande pero también tiene un corazón muy tierno, ella te quiere de vuelta, pero no te lo va a decir, es muy orgullosa –como tu –"

Haruka suspiro, claro que extrañaba a Michiru, claro que la seguía amando pero…"Mira, Michiru…ella es una buena chica y todo pero…le asusta ser ella misma, incluso si la perdono yo no podría ser su secreto para siempre, ella nunca lo va a decir y solo me va a herir, eso es lo que me duele, que las opiniones de los demás sean mas importantes que mis sentimientos. He estado pensando en eso, lo que paso, paso pero simplemente no veo un futuro con ella…uno no feliz al menos"

"Dale un oportunidad Haruka, tal vez ella lo dirá por ti"

"El amor no es un deber, ella lo debe hacer porque ella lo quiere, no para hacerme feliz aunque eso no cambia nada ya que nunca lo seré siendo su 'pequeño y sucio secreto'"

"Tal vez si hablo con ella…"

"No Rei…gracias pero no"

----------------o--------------------o-------------------

Michiru dejo sus pinturas a un lado, se estaba sintiendo sola y el paisaje de colores oscuros ayudaba en algo. Se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol y se puso a ver el sunset, el día ya se acababa y el viento comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas frió, Michiru sintió una brisa sacudir su pelo y suspiro, el viento siempre le hacia recordar a ella…a Haruka…

"Mal clima para un corazón roto no?"

"Hola Rei…"

Ella se sentó al lado de Michiru. "Ella te extraña mucho también sabias?"

Michiru sonrió tristemente. "Nadie extraña a una espina en la mano Rei"

"Dramática…por que no intentas hablar con ella?"

"Quiero que regrese Rei, pero primero necesito encontrarme a mi misma"

"Haz madurado bastante…"

"El agua siempre esta cambiando…"

--------------o----------------------o-----------------

"Hola Mina" Lara le sonrió a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, Mina la miro sospechosa pero le devolvió el gesto.

"Hola Lara, si buscas a Michiru ella no esta aquí"

"Pensé que éramos amigas Mina, vine a verte"

"De verdad? Porque antes parecías disfrutar tu otra compañía…"

"Haruka? Dios no! Solo hablaba con ella por Michiru, tu sabes como es ella…aun así no me interesa tanto Haruka, me da escalofríos Mina…"

"A si?"

"Claro que si, porque debería mentirte?" "_Ah Michiru ahora me debes un millón de tareas…_"

"Ok"

"Entonces…necesitas ayuda? Escuche que estabas organizando la fiesta"

"A si…ayúdame con esos…"

Lara frunció el ceño, ella necesitaba saber que tramaba Mina pero…como? "Agh! Te puedo decir un secreto Mina?"

"Claro que puedes…"

"Bueno yo vine aquí para pedirte un favor"

"Que es?"

"Ayúdame a vengarme de Haruka, ya no la soporto mas!"

"A si? Quieres quitarte de encima a Tenou"

"Nada me haría mas feliz, tal vez tu puedas ayudarme…"

"Este es tu dia de suerte Lara"

"Como es eso?"

"Tengo una idea, veras yo también quiero la cabeza de Tenou"

"Entonces me vas a ayudar?"

"Algo mejor, ya tengo un plan para vengarme de Hino y ella"

"_Oh si_" "Dímelo!"

"Pero tienes que prometer que guardaras el secreto…"

"Claro Mina…"

-----------o---------------o--------------

"Hola chicas" Lara camino hacia Michiru y Rei, las dos le sonrieron.

"Hola Lara"

Ella se sento en el medio de las dos y las abrazo. "De que estaban hablando ah?"

"Nada importante, verdad Rei?"

"Claro tu sabes: chicas…"

"Si, las chicas son mas complicadas es por eso que me voy con los hombres, son idiotas pero simples…oye…sabes lo que estoy pensado Rei?"

"Mh…no"

"Oh, tu no eras la mejor en leer mentes? Como sea, estaba pensando que probablemente ustedes son las lesbianas mas wenas del colegio"

Rei la miro confundida y lo mismo hizo Michiru. "De verdad crees eso?"

"Bueno ocurre que para mi tu por ejemplo tienes una marca con cada lesbiana del colegio, quiero decir…Serena, Haruka y Michiru…estas que ardes!"

Rei se puso roja, Lara rio con deleite y Michiru solo la miro divertida. "Estas malinterpretando las cosas…o sea yo bese a Michiru para probarle algo y a Haruka porque fue algo estupido…"

"Oye no lo tomes así, lo dije como un cumplido"

"_Te estas burlando de mi no Michiru_" ella asintio sonriendo, Lara tenia una raro sentido del humor. "Tal vez Lara quieres probar uno de mis besos y por eso estas diciendo todas esas cosas…" Rei era jodida por eso trato de besarla, Ella quiso escapar pero Michiru la bloqueo. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos centimetros de sus labios, ella comenzó a reírse, Lara estaba roja y Michiru reía también.

"Estas perdida conmigo"

"Tenemos que pasarle un limon…"

"No!, la galletita de la suerte no Michiru!"

"Que significa eso?"

Rei vio la confusión de Lara, ella quería quedarse un rato mas para joderla pero ya era tarde y tenia que hacer tarea. "Oh oh…creo que debo irme ya es tarde asi que las veo mañana"

"Chau Rei!"

Rei se paro y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al instante, volteo y le guiño el ojo a Lara. "Chau" le dijo seductoramente.

Lara se puso roja…"esta jugando no?" Michiru sonrió. "Oh! Bueno, me alegra que se haya ido, tengo noticias para ti"

"Sabes el plan de Mina?"

"Aja!"

"Y?"

"Bueno déjame decirte que Mina no es tan estupida como parece, es una genia…y también es mala…"

"Tan mala es?"

"Mh…un poco"

"Ya! No me tengas en suspenso, dime que es?"

"Bueno…ella me dijo que…."

**Weno les dejo con el suspenso hasta mañana ps…ahora me voy a dar un descansito y después la sigo ps!...weno weno..tonces nos vemos!! Cuidence!!**

**mAps!**


	35. La reina mas rara

**La reina más rara**

Michiru miro a Lara, sin poder expresar los pensamientos que tenia en esos momentos.

"Entonces…….estas segura de eso?

"Si…es horrible! Como va a hacer todo eso?...Después de todo es su palabra contra …."

"Rei y Haruka?. Rei no tiene buena reputación, las personas le creerán cualquier cosa a Mina, e incluso si les dice a todos que se comió a unos pequeños niños…. Bueno creo que Mina está confiando en que Haruka va a correr….Tú crees que va a querer usar un vestido para el baile?? Ella de seguro va a usar un terno."

Michiru suspiro, Lara tenía razón. "Ok, supongamos que es verdad…qué tal si convencemos a Haruka en usar un vestido y que salga con alguien?"

Lara levantó una ceja…"si, como si pudiera pasar….pero tampoco va a funcionar, ella tomó una foto para asegurar su plan."

"Una foto?...voy vomitar …entonces qué podemos hacer para detenerla? Exclamó Michiru.

"Me temo que nada" dijo Lara, si la detienes en el baile, lo hará en otro momento, es fácil recrearlo y hacerlo otro día"

"Las personas no son tan estúpidas para creerlo"

"Claro que si, además es verdad"

"No del todo, Rei y Haruka no son pareja"

"A quién le importará?

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para crear una desviación….YA!! …Ya lo tengo!!! Sé como pararla y luego revertirlo hacia ellas…que simple! " Michiru saltó de felicidad… "Necesito un vestido, el mas perfecto y lindo vestido para esa noche".

"Michiru no creo que tu belleza sea una buena desviación…. Eres bonita pero…"

Ella la miró algo confundida .. "De qué estamos hablando?

De qué estamos hablando? Tenemos que parar a Mina, y tú estás buscando un vestido bonito…"

"No quise decir eso, ese no es mi plan"

"Entonces…. Cuál es?"

"Veras...primero…"

-----------o-----------------o-------------

Michiru corrió su décima vuelta de día, se sentía emocionada pero cansada, desde que había tenido la intención de perder peso, estaba corriendo todas las mañanas, sólo que en este día no estaba tan relajada como siempre, ella podía escuchar a Lara una y otra vez "Michiru es estupido y peligroso, tu no sabes cómo tu vida pueda cambiar después de eso?...estás segura?

Claro que lo estaba, era imprudente y audaz, pero también liberal…..Ella podía hacerlo, siempre había sido una persona fuerte, ella podría vivir con eso…bueno, quizás…

Michiru paró después de haber dado cinco vueltas mas, su corazón latía muy rápido, por el esfuerzo desplegado, aún se sentía confundida y con miedo por pensar en lo que iba a hacer; la fiesta era al día siguiente y se sentía tan pensionada que no podía estar tranquila.

"Ya veo, cada vez corres mas rápido Michiru, tu misma te has superado"

Michiru miró a Setsuna, ella había estado actuando bastante amistosa toda la semana. Michiru le agradeció; era difícil encontrarse con alguien en estos días, ella no sabía donde estar o con quien hablar, porque Lara estaba siempre con Mina y Rica tramando "el plan" y Rei siempre estaba con Haruka…. De esa forma era difícil no sentirse sola.

"Hola Setsuna como estás?"

"No debería yo preguntarte eso? Pareces cansada"

"Es….no nada…mañana estaré bien".

Setsuna sonrió, ella sabia que Michiru estaba mintiendo.

"Necesitas tener mas confianza Michiru, no todos servirán para herir a otros"

"Yo…es complicado Setsuna"

"Dos Cabezas piensan mejor que una"…dijo convincente Setsuna.

"Si, ok te diré … o sea mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá de todos modos.."

-----------o-------------------o---------------------o-----------------------o--------------------o----

"Que? " Michiru vio a Rei parada enfrente algo preocupada

"Qué pasa Michiru? Qué te esta molestando tanto? Dime…sé que me has estado evadiendo para no decir nada y te apuesto que tiene que ver conmigo"

"No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando Rei"

"No mientas, eres mala para eso…dime!

"Es… no nada… lo resolveré por mi cuenta"

Rei se sorprendió y pudo ver brevemente un reflejo que salía del cuello de Michiru, ella estaba usando la cadena de su amistad.

"Qué?...oh, ya la encontré y pensé que se vería bien , siempre me gustó, es por eso que la compre.

Rei sonrió al suspiro de Michiru, ella agarrò la cadena que estaba usando para mostrarle a la chica que ella lo usaba también.

"No te avergüences".dijo sonriente Rei.

"No lo estoy, yo sé lo que dije, pero realmente lo siento por lo que pasó antes".

"Esas cosas ya fueron, tú sabes que te quiero Michiru, eres como una hermana para mi".

"Yo también te quiero Rei"

"Ahora prométeme que saldrás de este problema".

"Yo… haré lo mejor que pueda Rei, lo prometo."

-------------------o--------------------o---------------------o----------------------o-----------------

"Estupido baile! Por qué tengo que ir?

"Haruka, podrías ser un poquito menos cortante", replicó Rei.

"No, yo no voy a usar un estupido vestido, voy a usar un terno y al diablo con todo el mundo"

"Te gusta meterte en problemas no? Oye te has enterado del extraño comportamiento de Michiru? Está actuando bastante rara, no crees?"

"Mmm…un poco creo, ha perdido un montón de peso, se obsesionó porque tenía 4 kilos de mas…bueno 2……ah, ya perdí la cuenta."

"Siii? Pobre Michiru ella pensaba que estaba engordando porque me dijo que su falda no le quedaba."

Haruka parecía culpable y bajó su mirada. "Eso es por darle algunas recomendaciones"

"Que rata! Y ahora está delgada como un palo…

"Yo no estoy orgullosa de mi misma…"

"Bueno…si…pero de eso no estaba hablando, pienso que està tramando algo, lo presiento"

"En contra nuestra?"

"No…para nosotras…puedo ver que…..Oye vas a usar eso para el baile? Podrías ser un poquito menos lesbiana".

Haruka frunció el ceño…qué le pasaba a su terno de Jhon Holden?...perdon…no!

-----------------o----------------------o---------------------o--------------------o-------------------

"Ok Lara ya sabes que hacer una vez que diga mi discurso, leerás el nombre del sobre y después yo tomaré la foto, luego leerás el otro sobre…si? Dónde están ellas?

Lara sonrió y le dio a Mina los sobres que usaba un vestido rosa corto.

"Oye has visto a Michiru?" Quiero que este cerca cuando pase"

"Estoy segura que vendrá en el momento preciso. Espero que tenga las agallas para hacer esto"

El baile ya había empezado, el gimnasio estaba lleno de chicas con vestidos -demasiado chéveres- , y chicos de otros colegios.

Mina sonrió su plan iba a funcionar, ella había decidido que la mejor manera de ir en contra de Rei y Haruka era un ataque directo, ella quería que todos en el colegio se enteraran que eran lesbianas y mejor aún que eran pareja. Después nombraría a Rei la reina del baile y a Haruka el rey, pero previo a eso quería mostrar una foto enorme de las dos besándose, de esa forma serian humilladas al final.

Mina subió al estrado, la música cesó. Ella sonrío, la alegría se dejaba sentir, se volteó para mirar a Rika que estaba en la esquina llevando un vestido negro, ella le devolvió el gesto y continuó.

"Ehem…amigos, este año antes de anunciar a la nueva reina de la fiesta de fin de año, quisiera hacer una pequeña introducción acerca del amor. El amor florece en cualquier parte y en diferentes formas, a veces el amor nos sorprende con sentimientos inesperados. En un mundo como el nuestro, a veces olvidamos que lo mas importante… para el amor no es si es entre un hombre y una mujer, si no entre dos personas que suponemos están juntas".

Mina hizo una pequeña pausa y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para ver si encontraba a Rei y a Haruka, cuando las encontró sonrió.

"Así que esta noche quiero brindar un homenaje a dos personas que se aman mucho, dos amantes prohibidos, y claro, no es nuestro trabajo juzgarlas…todo el mundo merece un amor correcto…incluso si estas dos personas son mujeres."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Rei sentía sus piernas temblando, Serena la miró preocupada, Rei tocó el brazo de Haruka y ella asintió.

Mina había puesto en marcha su plan.

"Así que este año, procederemos a proclamar a esta linda pareja rey y reina de la fiesta de fin de año".

Lara se dirigió al micrófono, lo agarrò, tomó aire, y lo soltó….."Este año la reina del baile es…."

Mina sonrió, Rika estaba al lado de ella. "mas que una reina rara"…susurró.

"Este año la reina del baile es….Michiru Kaioh"

El silencio se transformo en uno ruidosos murmullos, de repente todo el mundo volteo a ver a Michiru que estaba en medio de todos, estaba preciosa con un vestido negro escotado y su cuerpo y cara fueron reflejados por una luz que apuntaba solo a ella, parecía un princesa congelada…"Ok, esto se acabo…"

**Hey!!! Weno aquí esta otro cap…pero ya me voy despidiendo porque el proxima fic sera el final de esta linda historia…asi q dejen sus reviews y pues…cuidenc!!**

**mApS! **


	36. Un rey para una reina

Un rey para una reina 

Michiru tomo aire, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Levanto su cabeza con orgullo y camino lentamente hacia el estrado.

Era una actuación…ella estaba ahí exponiéndose ante todos, sacudió su cabello, sus labios no estaban secos, estaba preparada para lo que sea. Era ahora o nunca.

Mina se tropezó con su vestido cuando escucho a Michiru, ella perdió todo el color de su cara que parecía asombrada, miro a Rika que estaba parada unos cuantos metros mas haya sorprendida por ver a Michiru tan tranquila.

"Lo siento no puedes subir" Ella miro a Setsuna y esta le sonrió. "Una vez que la reina sube debes quedarte donde estas"

Michiru se tomo su tiempo al subir las escaleras, se paro frente al micrófono sonriendo. Lara le sonreía y con gracia se puso la corona. "Bueno, gracias por esa adorable introducción Mina, estoy orgullosa de aceptar esta corona…wow…segunda vez…este si es un gran honor. Bueno que mas puedo decir? Es verdad, como todos lo oyeron soy lesbiana…"

"No!" Mina estaba palteada, parecía como un sueño paralelo. Ella empujo a Setsuna y subió para alcanzar a Michiru. Ella se volteo y la miro con sorpresa.

"Oh…que pasa Mina? Se supone que debo ser el 'rey'?" Las personas parecían confundidas, el montón de personas que habían se dividieron en los que estaban totalmente sorprendidos y los que creían que era una especie de broma.

Mina la miro recontra furiosa. Puso una mano en el micrófono para que todos escucharan. "Que estas haciendo? Te volviste loca Michiru? Es una especie de broma de doble sentido?"

"Ah…no…soy lesbiana Mina…y muy orgullosa de serlo. Gracias por ayudarme a decirlo en una manera tan original, eres una buena amiga"

Mina la miro horrorizada, Michiru se acerco y le dio un abrazo…Mina se soltó asqueada. Puso su mano en el micrófono, ahora todo el mundo podía escucharla.

"Eres lesbiana! Bien si es verdad…entonces quien es tu puto rey?"

"Mina…modales…veras ya tengo un rey"

"Quien?"

Lara se acerco y tomo el sobre, Michiru sonrió y miro a las personas que estaban abajo, tomo el micro y hablo.

"Me harías el favor Lara?"

La chica asintió sonriéndole. Miro a la multitud, vio a Rei y a Haruka que se acercaban al estrado. "Este año…ehem…el 'rey' de este baile es… la Srta. Rika Yunen…"

La cara de Rika era difícil de explicar, si no hubiera tenido una pared detrás de ella, probablemente se hubiera caído, se cubrió sus labios de horror. "Por favor Rika sube" Michiru la miro, ella estaba en un total shock.

Lara se dirigió hacia las cortinas y soltó una especie de tela con la imagen de Michiru y Rika besándose hace mucho tiempo…"Que pasa amor? Sube…si quieres puedes ser la reina…"

Rika jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, se tropezó con una mesa y comenzó a correr para nunca más volver.

Michiru le sonrió a su ex como escapaba y pensó, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Mina todavía seguía ahí parada mirando la foto en completo shock. Lara se dirigió a ella.

"Oh, Mina, estàs bien, no te sientas celosa, estoy segura de que encontrarás a tu verdadero amor…Mina volteò furiosa y Lara en un impulso la agarrò por la cintura y precionò sus labios contra los de ella….

Ella la empujó y corrió hacia abajo gritando…..Michiru la miró con una ceja levantada. Lara le sonrió como diciéndole "no pude contenerme" y después se volteó y saludó a su novio que le devolvió el gesto.

Michiru se dio cuenta de que todavía todos seguían ahí, así que volteó y comenzó a hablar.

"Oh, bueno, parece que mi enamorada fue un poco tímida para tomar la corona, pero de todas maneras gracias, y como reina del baile declaro esta fiesta iniciada" Michiru hizo una señal a la banda y comenzó la música, la atmósfera se tranquilizó.

Michiru suspiró esta había sido una noche muy agotadora….ella deseaba sacarse el maldito vestido y dormir por horas…

Lara la abrazó una vez que bajó y lo mismo hizo Setsuna.

"Eso fue increíble Michiru, cualquier cosa que pase ahora, ya sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte".

"Gracias chicas…" Michiru miró a Rei que estaba parada en frente de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Rei…"

"Estùpida, tonta, animal! Por qué nunca pediste ayuda?"

"Yo también te quiero Rei" Ella se tiró hacia los brazos de Michiru llorando.

"No seas tan niñita Rei…" Se aparto para mirarla y secándose las lagrimas…

"No debiste..!"

"Que?...No sé de qué estas hablando?"

"Gracias"

"No me agradezcas… aunque si todo el colegio me odia, después de las vacaciones, crees que me pueda sentar contigo?".

"Claro! Siempre vamos a estar juntas…pero para ser sincera, creo que varias personas aquí piensan que esto es como una especie de broma, y no creo que tengas tantos problemas".

Michiru sonrió y asintió. "Bueno, me voy a mi casa estoy cansada y no quiero que la directora me ataque a preguntas, puede esperar al próximo año".

"Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad Michiru?".

"Mmm,,,, en casa…sola creo".

"Siéntete libre, ven a mi casa….no celebramos exactamente la Navidad; pero, es mas divertido que estar sola".

"Lo pensare, bueno chicas, las veo después…."

-------------------o-------------------o--------------------

El clima estaba frío y para colmo nevaba. Michiru se arrepintió por no traer abrigo, así que se apresuró en llegar al cuarto y cambiarse de ropa para manejar hasta su casa antes de que el clima empeorara…

"Hubieras hecho lo que sea para ganar esa corona no?"

Michiru reconoció esa voz, se volteo media sonriendo. "Bueno tu me conoces, estoy obsesionada con ganar"

Haruka se acerco un poco mas, ella estaba bajo las luces. "Lo que hiciste fue un gesto bastante noble, no estaba asustada por Mina pero gracias de todos modos"

"Oh…bueno tenia que admitirlo…además lo hice por alguien…por una chica"

Haruka la miro algo intrigada. "De verdad? Alguien?...oh…es bonita?"

Michiru sonrió, sentía que la sangre se le helaba. "Si, y mucho…es alta, delgada, bastante inteligente…un poco histérica pero puedo vivir con eso…me gusta mucho"

Haruka hizo lo mejor que pudo para parecer normal pero las palabras de Michiru rompieron su corazón. "Suena como un sueño…y esa chica tan fabulosa tiene nombre?"

"Claro, Michiru Kaioh" Haruka la miro confundida y ella se rió con ganas.

"Lo hice por mi misma, era tiempo de decirlo, además tu me conoces, tenia que hacerlo de una manera única y estupenda…"

Haruka se acerco un poco mas a ella, su proximidad era dolorosa para Michiru.

"Asi que esto significa……?

"Mh…no se…" Michiru sintió un escalofrió.

"Tienes frió?"

"Solo por adentro…Haruka te extraño" La rubia la miro y se perdió en sus ojos, ninguna se movió, Michiru sintió ganas de llorar. "Bueno…tengo que irme" La chica se volteo decepcionada y sintió como una fría lagrima recorría su cara

Ella había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió que Haruka la agarraba por el brazo haciéndola girar y antes de poder decir algo la rubia ya había presionado sus labios contra los de ella.

"Te amo" Haruka le susurro al oído y Michiru sonrió

"Yo te amo mas"

"No pelemos otra ves"

Michiru miro a Haruka sonriéndole dulcemente. "Por que no empezamos con promesas que podamos cumplir?"

"Ah! Eres imposible!"

"Yo también te amo…y dame tu saco no vez que me congelo?" Haruka sonrió y le dio un abrazo

"Oye donde vas a pasar las vacaciones Michiru?"

"Bueno en donde estés, no es obvio?" Haruka le sonrió otra vez, se sentía tan feliz, le dio otro beso, sabiendo que muy en el fondo había encontrado a su alma gemela, al lugar a donde pertenecía….

FIN

**Y SE ACABOOO  ! Weno weno…tenia q llegar a su fin ps…espero q la hayan pasado cheere!! Muchas gracias x los reviews…q principalmente son para auraluna la autora de esta increíble historia!...HEY! gracias x permirtir esta traducción!... weno comenzare agradeciendo a toos los q dejaron su huella..a la chata alias SHANE McCUTCHEON ps…si lok!! Mira lo wena q soy contio!! Te incluyo jajaja!!...a la compañera!!! Siii!! La fanatica del lemmon -WOMENVENUS!! Esa compañera!!!- y a AMDA por sus ultimos reviews ps..el ultimo apoyo nunk falta!! A Toos!! Pero…en especial…a alguien a quien AMO mucho…si tu!!!…saes..este fic va dedicado a ti..xq si no hubiera comenzado a traducirlo nunk te hubiera conocido…y pues esto es lo q te prometi…no es un solo cap…es tooo!! Asi q…no te quejes!!! XD te amoo!! …WENO WENO…MUCHAS GRACIAS x su tiempo en leer esta lok historia!!...y weno solo me queda decir…FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TOOS PS !! LOS KIERO!!!...HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!.**

**mApS!!**


End file.
